Zuko's Slave
by zukofan2005
Summary: Takes place after Zuko returns to the Fire Nation. He is given a reward for killing the Avatar, though it wasn't the kind of reward Zuko could have ever expected. Zutara with Taang and Sukka. response to t-rex989's challenge
1. Zuko's Gift

hey guys! this is my fourth real fanfic and my first challenge. I was challenged by t-rex989 to make this story.

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko knelt on the floor before his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Ozai paced in front of Zuko, the young prince's eyes followed the Fire Lord's movements.

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko." said Ozai. "I am proud because your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because, when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing, and captured the traitor."

Ozai walked around behind Zuko.

And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar."

Zuko's eyebrow rose in surprise and raised his head slightly.

"What did you hear?" asked the Fire Prince

**"**Azula told me everything." answered Ozai. "She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth."

Ozai walked to the front of Zuko and looked down at him.

"And for your loyalty to your nation, your family, and to your Fire Lord, I have a reward for you."

Zuko looked to his father in surprise. He had never been rewarded by his father before, not even praise or a compliment.

Ozai didn't notice the look of shock on his son's face; instead he was looking at the entrance to the throne room at a guard who stood at the curtains, looking at Ozai. The Fire Lord nodded and the guard left the room.

Zuko and Ozai were silent as they waited for the guard to return. After what felt like hours when it was really several minutes, Zuko could hear some people approaching the room.

"Ah, here they are." said Ozai.

The sound of people entering the room could be heard.

"I have a feeling you will enjoy her." continued the Fire Lord.

"Her?" Zuko stood up and turned to see two guards escorting a girl in chains towards him and Ozai.

The girl had tanned skin, waist length brown curly hair, and had hair loopies. She wore a blue tube top, fingerless blue gloves that went to her elbows, a silver bracelet on each arm, a silver anklet, a blue bikini bottom with a see through blue sash that went down to her ankles that only covered her right leg. Over the sash were three rows of beads and on her hip was a small silver moon. The girl had her head down so Zuko couldn't really see her face.

"She and some Water Tribe savages attacked one of our ships by Chameleon Bay," explained Ozai, "She was caught and arrested but the other savages escaped with the ship. I was going to have her sent to the prison by the palace but I thought that she would, ah, _please_ you."

The girl's head was still down but Zuko could tell that she had a look of fury on her face.

"She will be your slave from now on, Prince Zuko. She will obey your every command or will suffer the consequences. Slave girl!" Ozai addressed the girl in blue, "Do they not teach brats manners in the Water Tribes? Meet your new master."

The girl didn't obey immediately. It seemed that she was debating whether or not to do what she was told to do. Finally, the girl raised her head and gave the Fire Lord and fire prince a look of defiance.

Zuko's eyes widened.

He wasn't able to recognize her because she wore heavy make up but he did recognize the necklace around her neck.

Prince Zuko's new slave was the Avatar's waterbending friend.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was pretty short but that's all I can put in for now since I'm kinda tired. I'll update as soon as I can.

Also, if you want to see what Katara's outfit looked like, go to deviantart and look up Bound to the Fire Nation created by *halloweenprincess


	2. The Harem

Zuko led Katara through the hallways of the palace to show her where she would be sleeping. Even though she had been given herbs to keep her from bending, the waterbender's hands were still chained together. Both teens didn't speak a word as they walked. Katara glared at the floor, every now and then shooting Zuko a dirty look before glaring down again. Zuko just looked ahead and tried to avoid Katara's eyes. They stopped when they reached a door.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Zuko informed Katara.

She just glared at him. Zuko knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. She wore a red gown that reached her shins. The dress had thick straps, was low cut, and hugged her curves. Her brown hair was in an elegant bun. She wore a large amount of jewelry.

"Prince Zuko!" The woman bowed low, "What brings you here?"

"I have a newcomer for you." Zuko said to the woman, pointing at Katara.

The woman gave Katara a friendly smile.

"Welcome, young one." She said, "My name is Sela, the head mistress of the harem. I have been expecting you. I think you'll be very happy here." She then noticed the chains Katara wore. "Once you get used to this place, I mean." She added, scratching the back of her head.

Zuko took out the key one of the guards from the throne room gave him and freed Katara from her chains. She rubbed her wrists where the metal chafed her skin and glared at Zuko. Sela reached out, took Katara's arm, and pulled her inside.

"Come child," she said, "I must give you the tour of your new home."

_This place is anything but home._ Katara thought. _It's not even close to being home_.

"Good night." said Zuko.

When Katara looked back at Zuko before the door shut she expected to see a smirk but instead he wore a sad frown and she could've sworn she saw something in his eyes. Was it guilt? She shook the thought out of her head. Zuko? Feeling guilty? That'll happen when Hell freezes over.

"What is your name?" asked Sela, making Katara come back down to earth.

"It's Katara." answered the waterbender grudgingly.

"Are you from one of the Water Tribes, Katara?"

Katara nodded.

"You're the first member of the Water Tribe to ever come here. We only have members of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom here." She took Katara's hand, "Now come. I have to introduce you."

The woman led Katara to a very large brightly lit room. It was filled with large red comfortable looking cushions. Occupying those cushions were young women. Most of them either looked to be Sela's or Katara's age while some of them were slightly younger than the latter. Katara hardly believed that this could have been a harem because the clothes the women wore weren't that revealing compared to the outfit she was wearing. The room also held many tables with chairs that stood against the walls where mirrors hung. On the tables were some face paint and jewelry. The girls in the room chatted and giggled with one another. Some of them were painting their nails. Bowls of a variety of fruit sat by every other cushion for the girls to eat.

The girls all stopped what they were doing and looked up when Sela and Katara entered the room. Some of them looked at Katara with sympathy while some of them looked her from head to toe and smirked.

"Girls, we have a newcomer with us." said Sela, "This is Katara of one of the Water Tribes, Prince Zuko's new personal servant. I want you all to treat her the same way you treat me, each other, and the men who come for company. With respect."

One of the girls smiled at Katara and waved. The waterbender smiled back halfheartedly. She turned to Sela.

"I am very tired," she told the woman, "Could I please go to bed?"

"Oh yes, of course." said Sela with a smile. She took Katara's hand again and led her into the next room.

This one was dimly lit due to the lack of candles and there were many beds. Sela led Katara to a bed with red silk covers that looked brand new. A wardrobe stood next to it. The woman opened the doors to the wardrobe and searched through it until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out; it was a silk robe that was, as Katara would expect it to be, red. Sela handed the young girl the robe and pointed to a closed door. "The bathroom is just over there. If you need anything let me know."

Sela left the room, leaving Katara alone. The waterbender sighed before going into the bathroom to change. She was very glad to remove the revealing outfit she wore. She slipped on the red robe and couldn't help but admire the silk. She went to the sink and turned on the warm water to wash her face of the heavy make up. She removed her hair loopies and brushed her hair with the red comb that was sitting on the counter. When she was finished, she left the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. It was still empty. She placed her slave outfit in the wardrobe and laid in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. She curled up in the bed, fingered her mother's necklace, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Zuko laid in his bed, still mulling over what had just happened. Tonight had been a crazy night for him. First his father believes that he, Zuko, had killed the Avatar back in Ba Sing Se. Then, as a reward, he was given his enemy as a slave. To end it all, Azula tells him about how she lied to their father about the Avatar so that if it turned out he was alive, she would not be the one looking foolish and ashamed of.

Zuko rolled onto his side and looked out the window. The moon looked back at him. The moon reminded him of a certain someone he was not looking forward to seeing the next day.

"I'm sorry." he whispered before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Yuki

I'm sorry that this one is short

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Katara woke the next morning to Sela announcing to the other girls that it was time to wake up. Her heart ached when she remembered her position. She sat up and hugged her chest while watching the other girls get out of bed and go to the bathroom. She rested her chin on her knees. She didn't want to be there. She desperately wanted to be with her friends, her family, and her tribesmen.

One of the girls walked over to Katara. The waterbender recognized the girl from the night before; she was the one that smiled and waved. She had black hair that went to her waist in curls, her eyes were gold (she was obviously Fire Nation), and she looked to be Katara's age, if not slightly older.

"Good morning Katara." She said gently. "My name is Yuki." She held out her hand but Katara ignored it and looked away from the girl.

"I know its hard now, but trust me, things will get better."

"Why should I trust you Fire Nation?" Katara snarled. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, stood up, and walked toward the bathroom.

The bathroom was filled with many sinks and many bathtubs. Each bathtub was surrounded by a curtain so that its user would have some privacy. Next to all the bathtubs were a small pile of red towels and multiple bottles of lotions and oils. Katara went to the nearest vacant tub, ran the water, and got into the tub. She was glad that she was actually going to bathe with soap, especially when she was giving herself the bath. The day before she was washed and scrubbed hard until she was raw by some older female servants. The soap was sweet smelling and the water was warm so Katara felt slightly relaxed.

"Katara," the waterbender heard Sela's voice from the other side of the curtain surrounding her tub; "You're welcome to use the oils and lotions next to the tub. They're quite wonderful."

"I'll take your word for it." Katara grumbled.

She rinsed herself of the soap and drained the water. She picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself while she got out of the tub. She tied the towel to keep it covering her body and raised her arms to bend the water out of her hair and into the tub.

With the towel still covering her body, Katara walked out of the bathroom and went to her little area to get dressed. Laying on her bed was what she guessed was her outfit for the day. It was similar to what she wore yesterday only it was purple. Sitting next to the outfit was Yuki. Some of her hair was in a bun while the rest of it covered her back. She wore a red tube top and a knee length skirt. Around her neck was a large gold necklace and she wore a gold anklet and gold armbands. She was looking at Katara with her hands resting lightly on her lap.

"I put out you clothes for you." said Yuki, waving a hand at Katara's purple outfit. The waterbender scowled at it. The young Fire Nation girl stood up and walked away before suddenly stopping and looking over her shoulder at Katara.

"Don't make the mistake in believing you're the only prisoner here, Water Tribe." Yuki said slowly and softly.

Katara looked surprised as Yuki continued to walk away with her back straight and head held high like as if she was the princess of the Fire Nation herself. When the girl walked out of the room, the waterbender looked down at her outfit for the day and sighed before changing.

* * *

so I've been wondering whether or not to put Ozai's Angels in the next chapter or not.

what do you guys think?


	4. Nothing to Talk About

I'm sorry that this one is short

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko leaned against the wall opposite the door to the harem with his arms crossed and his eyes on the floor. He was waiting for Katara to come out. The door opened and he looked up to see Katara at the doorway wearing an outfit that looked exactly the same as the one she wore the day before only it was purple. He was glad to see that her makeup wasn't as overdone as the day before. Instead, it was worn lightly; it almost looked like she wasn't wearing any at all. After the waterbender shut the door behind her, she turned and saw Zuko. She glared daggers at him, crossed her arms, and leaned against the door.

"Uh, hey." said Zuko. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You're kidding, right?" Katara said annoyed with a raised eyebrow.

Zuko gave her a confused look and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You chase me and my friends all over the world, you betray me in Ba Sing Se, help kill one of my best friends, and you become my master for life and all you can say is 'Hey'?"

"Pretty much." Zuko muttered.

Katara growled and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"Just tell me what you want me to do for you." she grumbled.

"I don't really have anything for you to do today-"

"Great," Katara interrupted, turning her back on the prince and putting her hand on the doorknob, "Then I'll just go back to the whore house where I apparently belong even though I'm a _slave_," she said the last word in disgust, "And _not_ a concubine."

"Actually, I was hoping that maybe I could give you the tour of the palace." Zuko said this quickly so that he wouldn't be interrupted.

With her hand still on the knob, the waterbender turned to look at the prince.

"And why would you want to do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Katara began to turn the knob when she felt a hand grab her arm. She tried to pull her arm free but although Zuko was holding her arm gently, he held it in an iron grip.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"No." said Zuko. "Like it or not, you serve me now. And right now I order you to walk with me so we can talk."

Katara looked away angrily and sighed.

"Fine."

Zuko released the waterbender and they walked down the corridors together. Katara's arms were crossed again.

* * *

"What do you guys feel like doing tonight?" asked Ty Lee. She, Mai, and Azula were in the courtyard.

Azula was practicing her firebending, Mai was doing target practice and throwing her knives at the nearby trees, and Ty Lee was practicing her stands, flips, and stretches.

"Anything beats staying at home doing nothing." said Mai. She pulled out a knife and threw it at a tree nearby.

Ty Lee got on her hands and performed a stand with her finger tips. She gasped when she had an idea.

"We should have a girls night out!" the bubbly girl exclaimed. She got out of her stand and got on her feet, bouncing with excitement. "We could go shopping or maybe go to the spa!"

Azula heard footsteps and looked up at the nearby path to see Zuko and Katara walking side by side along the path. Zuko was looking ahead while Katara had her arms crossed and was glaring at the floor. Azula smirked.

"Would you like some entertainment Mai?" asked the princess.

Mai looked up at the fire prince and water slave and scowled. She pulled out a knife that was triple edged, the same one she was going to through at the latter back in Omashu, and threw it angrily at a nearby tree.

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked to a pond where a group of turtle ducks swam along the surface of the water. Katara smiled when she saw the turtle ducklings in spite of herself. Zuko sat down at the edge of the pond. He looked up at Katara and patted at the ground next to him, gesturing her to sit down. She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said "Are you kidding me?" Zuko gave her a pleading look that said "Please?" Katara sighed again, and, pitying the fire prince, sat down next to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bread bun. He tore it in half and gave one half to Katara. She took it and gave him a questioning look. He tore off a piece of his half and tossed it to the turtle ducks. The small snimals swam to the food and ate it quickly. Getting the idea, Katara tore off some of bread and tossed it to the turtle ducks. For a few minutes both benders broke their bread apart in silence and few the turtle ducks.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked the waterbender, breaking the silence.

"I thought that this would be the best place to talk." said Zuko.

"Like I said, there's nothing to talk about." Katara tossed the rest of her bread in the pond.

"Yes, there is."

Katara snorted.

"I'm sorry that you're here." said Zuko.

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this mess. I never expected this to happen to you."

"Oh, you never _expected _this to happen to me?" Katara almost yelled, "You've tried to capture me and my friends so many times I've lost count! What did you think was going to happen to me after you captured us?"

"I never wanted to capture you." said Zuko, "I only wanted the Avatar."

"Yeah, well, the Avatar is dead, thanks to you."

Katara knew that Aang was alive thanks to the spirit water, but she didn't want Zuko to know that.

"Why didn't you use that spirit water you were going to use on my scar?" asked Zuko, confused.

"I lost it in Ba Sing Se." lied Katara. She looked down and tried to look as if she was about to cry.

Zuko looked down.

"I'm sorry."

He reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"You'll never forgive me?" he asked her.

Katara looked at him angrily, eyes brimming with pretend tears.

"No."

"Zuzu, you've only been on one date with her and already you're making her cry? Are you really that repulsive?"

Anger boiled inside Katara when she heard the voice of her most deadly enemy. Slowly, she looked up at Azula, who stood over her and Zuko with an amused smirk on her face. Mai stood behind her, looking deadly. Ty Lee stood next to the knife thrower, looking at Katara with pity.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko growled.

Katara was surprised by the prince's attitude towards his sister. Didn't they just weeks ago work together to take her and Aang down?

"I just want you to be careful dear brother." said Azula, "If the public saw you with a whore, it will cast you in a bad light.

If Katara hadn't been given herbs to keep her from bending that morning, she would have water whipped Azula right then and there. The fire princess noticed Katara's anger.

"Have I struck a nerve?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Katara opened her mouth to speak when Zuko spoke out instead.

"Don't call her that, Azula!" yelled Zuko, "She's not a whore!"

"Really?" asked Azula, eyeing Katara's very revealing outfit, "I never would have guessed."

Katara looked down at her clothes and looked away, hugging herself as if to cover her revealing skin. Seeing this, Zuko got even more angry. He got to his feet and took a step toward his sister so that he was only barely a foot away from her.

"Just leave us alone." he said slowly and deadly.

Azula didn't cower at Zuko's tone. She still had the same smirk on her face.

"Be careful, Zuzu." she said before turning and walking away.

Mai glared at Katara and Zuko one last time before following Azula. Ty Lee, however, stayed behind.

"Don't worry about Azula." she said to Katara. The waterbender looked up at acrobat in surprise. "Hey, we're having a girls night tonight. Do you want to come? I think I have the perfect outfit for yuo to wear!"

Katara looked at the smiling girl. She wondered how this sweet, bubbly girl was ever friends with such a cruel girl like Azula. She was almost going to decline when she had a thought. She could hang around Azula and her shadows and maybe learn their weaknesses that would be useful on the day of the invasion.

"I'd like that." said the waterbender with a smile.

Ty Lee smiled even more, if that was even possible, and bounced off after her friends. Zuko looked down at Katara in shock. The waterbender noticed the look on the prince's face and looked down.

"I'd like to have some female company right now." she muttered.

"You'd actually like to spend some time with the crazy girls that chased you and your friends for weeks and helped take down Ba Sing Se and the Avatar?" he asked in annoyance, "Are there no girls in the harem to befriend?"

"Ty Lee seems nice." said Katara, "Besides, those girls in the harem seem like a bunch of snobs."

"They can't be as bad as Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee." the firebender grumbled. He waved a hand at Katara, "Just go back to the harem. Get ready for the night with my psycho sister and her crazy friends."

Katara glared at the prince but got to her feet and stalked off. She couldn't wait for the invasion.

* * *

Sokka stood at the railing of the stolen Fire Nation ship, staring out at the horizon. The waves of the water reminded him of Katara. He prayed to spirits known and unknown that she was safe. Aang had finally woken up the night before. It was hard for Sokka to explain to Aang what had happened to Katara. Thinking about the invasion calmed him because he knew that they would be able to save Katara. The problem was that he had no idea where she was or if she was even..._No, Sokka. Don't think about that! She has to be alive! She just _has_ to be!_

Hakoda walked up to his son and stood at his side, looking out at the horizon also.

"Dad. Do you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know..." Sokka couldn't finish.  
Hakoda glanced at his son and studied Sokka's tortured eyes.

"They won't hurt her if she surrendered, Sokka." said Hakoda, giving Sokka a reassuring smile, "Katara's going to be okay."  
Sokka nodded, smiling shakily, and looked back out at the water. As he does, Hakoda's face changed, looking troubled. Even he didn't believe what he had just said.

* * *

what do you think Ozai's Angels and Katara should do on their girl's night out? Let me know in your reviews!

Go on, press the little button below the chapter. It won't bite :)


	5. Yuki's Story

okay, so this one doesn't have GNO but I hope you'll like this one nonetheless!

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Katara touched up her makeup at one of the vanity tables in the harem. She was going to meet her enemies for a little night of fun in an hour. Ty Lee had stopped by half an hour before to lend Katara the outfit she thought would work for the waterbender.

"We're going to go to the spa, do some shopping, and then we're going to go eat dinner and dance." Ty Lee had told Katara, "I just know you're going to love the city!"

Katara shook her head when she remembered what Ty Lee had said. There was no way she was going to love the capital city of the enemy nation.

When she was finished with her makeup, Katara began to braid her hair until she noticed Yuki standing behind her. The Fire Nation concubine was wearing a pink robe for relaxation and her hair was all up in a ponytail.

"Would you like some help with your hair?" she asked.

"No thank you." Katara answered stiffly.

Yuki nodded and walked to a cushion on the other side of the room. Katara watched her go. She still remembered the concubine saying that she was as much of a prisoner as she was. Why was that? Feeling sorry for the girl, Katara undid her almost done braid, picked up a brush and some hair straps, and walked to Yuki. The concubine was sitting on a large red cushion, hugging her chest when the slave walked over to her.

"I might need some help putting my hair up in a Fire Nation hairstyle." said Katara.

Yuki smiled and gestured the cushion in front of her. Katara sat down on said cushion with her back to Yuki and the concubine propped herself onto her knees, took the brush from the waterbender, and began to brush the long chocolate colored hair. Katara sat silently while Yuki worked until she finally broke the silence.

"About what you said this morning-"

"I wondered when that was going to come up." said Yuki. She didn't speak in an accusing way, but she did sound sad.

"I'm sorry." said Katara softly, "I was just wondering how-"

"How a girl was a prisoner in her own nation?" she sighed and pulled Katara's bangs back to make it into a top knot.

"Here's how; for as long as I could remember my family was very poor. My mother died of a disease when I was five years old. After her death my father was easily angered and he started drinking. Whenever I got in the way he would hit me or make me more starved than I already was. It was a long time before I was finally taken away from him, but not for a good reason. You see, for two long years my father…sold me to men for the night so that he could have more money for alcohol. When I was your age, a man was searching for a new concubine for Fire Lord Ozai. He saw me at a street corner one night and my father standing next to me soliciting 'customers'. The man offered to buy me off my father permanently. I had heard of Ozai's cruelty and I had always hated the war so I begged my father to not sell me to the man but the man offered my father so much gold for me, like, a hundred times more gold than he's ever made in a week. My father ignored my pleas after the offer and sold me without hesitation. I've lived here ever since."

A tear rolled down Katara's cheek as Yuki told her story. She raised a finger and wiped it away.

"It wasn't so bad, though," continued the concubine, "Once I got used to living here, I mean. I was given the food I needed, I was healed when I got sick, and after being there for several months I thought that Ozai would never come to call so I was happy.

I was foolish to think so. After I had turned sixteen, a servant came and told me Ozai requested my company. I was terrified. Even though it wasn't my first time pleasuring someone I was terrified to be doing it to a man I hated and feared. I expected it to be painful and rough like his element. I was right. Afterwards, Ozai labeled me as a concubine for the guards. He already had his fill of me, so why would he want me anymore? Since then, many soldiers and guards came for me. They prefer me more than any of the other girls here, I don't know why. But now, because of it, I've been given the title 'whore.' if you would believe it. Me. A whore. In a harem filled with concubines."

Yuki brought a hand to her mouth started sobbing quietly. Katara turned in her seat and hugged the old girl. The girls near them stared but the hugging girls ignored them.

"I'm so sorry I was so cold to you this morning." Katara said gently, feeling tears coming down her cheeks.

"I don't blame you." said Yuki. "After everything my nation had done…" she shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "If it were me, I'd hate everyone in the Fire Nation too. I actually do though. Every person from this person I had met has been so cold towards me. That's why I'm so alone here."

Yuki freed herself from Katara's embrace.

"You should get your make up redone, Katara." she said, "You wouldn't want to be going out on the town with makeup running down your face."

She got off her cushion and walked out of the room. Katara picked up the brush Yuki placed on the floor and walked back to the vanity table she was at. She looked in the mirror and saw her eye makeup smeared on her face from the crying. She picked up a cloth that was folded on the table and wiped the make up from her face. Her eyes were puffy from the crying. She looked at her hairstyle and saw that some of her hair was pulled back in a bun while the rest of it flowed freely down her back. Katara redid her makeup and left the room to go to the bedroom. The room was unoccupied save for Yuki who was curled up on her bed with her back to the door. Katara looked away from the crying girl and went to her bed where her outfit for the night laid. She picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

The outfit was, of course, red which surprised Katara slightly because she had only seen Ty Lee in pink, save for the time she wore the green and brown Kyoshi warrior uniform back in Ba Sing Se. The top was strapless, was slightly frilled at the front and showed her midriff, though not as much as her tub top did. The way the top hugged her curves it almost felt like a corset. The skirt reached her shins. When Katara began tying the purple sash around her waist below her midriff, she thought about Yuki and her story. Now that she thought if it, when Sela first introduced her to all the girls, Yuki was the only one sitting alone and not talking to anyone. She picked up the clothes she wore that day and went back to the bedroom to put them in the wardrobe. She looked at Yuki's bed and saw that its occupant had turned to the other side so that her back was to the bathroom door. It almost seemed like she didn't want Katara to see her face. The waterbender didn't want to go out now, not when Yuki was so miserable and alone here. Though she knew that it would be important to go out with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee to see if she could learn any of their weaknesses, she would just feel awful leaving Yuki here alone.

Getting an idea, Katara rushed to Yuki's bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The prisoner turned her head slightly to look at Katara and the waterbender was heartbroken to see that she had been crying.

"It wouldn't hurt if you played hooky tonight would it?" The waterbender asked the older girl.

* * *

coming up next, GIRLS NIGHT OUT!

Go on, press the little button below the chapter. It won't bite :)


	6. Zuko's Warning

okay so I lied, this isn't girls night out, but I promise you that's next!

* * *

"Katara, I'm not so sure about this." Yuki said as the waterbender dragged her out of the large bedroom.

The concubine wore a robe that was slightly similar to Katara's water tribe robe she wore on her trip with Sokka and Aang to the North Pole only instead of blue with white trimmings it was red with yellow trimmings, the pants she wore underneath the robe reached her knee, and it was low cut so her cleavage showed. Around her neck was a red choker with small red beads hanging off at the bottom end of the ribbon.

Katara dragged Yuki to the nearest vanity table, set her down in the chair, and started working on her hair.

"It'll be okay, Yuki." Katara assured her, "I'll be with you the whole time."

Yuki didn't look convinced but didn't say a word. Katara pulled her bangs back into a small ponytail on the back of her head.

"I'm going to need you to turn your chair to the right so I can do your makeup."

Yuki rolled her eyes and gave Katara a small smile. "I can do it myself, you know."

Katara sat down in the chair next to Yuki while the latter worked on her face. When she was finished she looked at Katara and the waterbender nodded in approval. Yuki smiled again but frowned when she saw Katara's necklace.

"You might want to put on a different necklace, Katara." She said, pointing at it.

Katara touched the pendant sadly then reluctantly took it off.

'It's obviously Water Tribe, isn't it?" she asked, looking at the blue necklace sadly. She stood up and went back to the bedroom. She came back a minute later, wearing the red ribbon with a small golden tear drop shaped charm that Ty Lee had lent her with the outfit.

"It's time to go." The waterbender said to Yuki.

When Yuki started looking nervous again, Katara put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fun." She said.

"I knew that would look good on you!" Ty Lee said when she saw Katara and Yuki come out of the harem. She was waiting outside the door for them.

"We're meeting Azula and Mai at the palace entrance." She told Katara. She noticed Yuki and pointed at her with a look of curiosity on her face. She almost resembled a child.

"Whose this?" she asked.

"This is Yuki, my new friend." said Katara, "Is it okay if she came with us?"

"Of course!" Ty Lee bounced excitedly. "The more the merrier!" Then she did something that was completely unexpected; she gave Yuki and Katara a hug.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" she exclaimed

Yuki and Katara looked at each other uncertainly.

* * *

Ty Lee, Katara and Yuki talked while the acrobat led them down the hall. Ty Lee, of course, did most of the talking. Katara tuned in and out. She was hoping that the bubbly girl in pink would talk about important things like the war or the war meetings or the army or any invasions. Instead, all Ty Lee talked about was clothes, boys, make up, and the circus. While Ty Lee spoke, Katara thought about her friends and where they were and if she was going to be able to escape before or during the invasion

"Hi Zuko!"

Katara got out of her bored stupor and looked up to see the fire prince leaning against a wall nearby. He looked up at the approaching girls. He raised an eyebrow slightly when he saw Yuki who stopped walking and bowed low to him. Katara did the same reluctantly.

"Katara, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

As much as Katara didn't want to, she knew she didn't have much choice as Zuko's slave.

"Of course, Prince Zuko." Katara answered softly. She got out of her bow and Zuko led her away from Ty Lee and Yuki.

"We'll wait for you!" Ty Lee called after them.

Katara opened her mouth to tell them that she would meet them at the entrance but Zuko pulled her around a corner. He looked around to make sure no one was around before releasing Katara's arm and speaking.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Katara exasperatedly, "I'm going out with your sister and her friends."

"I know that," said Zuko impatiently, "What I mean is why are you brining one of the harem girls with you? Don't you know how stupid that is? She is going to-"

"I don't care about what the public will think about your family," Katara interrupted angrily, "Yuki is a prisoner here like me and my friend and if I want to bring her out with me, then that's too bad."

"If you let me finish, you would've hear me say that your new friend is going to get hurt!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to hang out with _Azula_ and _Mai_! You do realize that they're going to torture her mentally about her position, maybe even about her _past_?"

Katara looked at the floor, speechless. She hadn't thought of that. But she knew she couldn't tell Yuki to go back to the harem now! Not after getting cheered up and dressed up and everything! And Katara couldn't stay behind with her because she needs valuable information.

"I won't let them hurt her." said the waterbender.

Zuko growled in frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And how are you going to do that?" he demanded, "You can't waterbend!"

"Ty Lee is going to be with us."

"She's terrified of Azula and Mai is her best friend!"

"Then we'll just come back here. I just won't let Yuki or I give Azula the satisfaction that she hurt us."

The prince scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Good luck with that." He muttered.

Katara stormed off. "You're so annoying, you know that?"

Before she made it to the corner, she looked at him scornfully over her shoulder.

"You know what _Prince Zuko_?" she said the last two words in disgust, "If you care so much, then why don't you set me and Yuki free? Why keep us in a freaking _whore house_?"

Zuko looked away and she continued walking.

"What was that about?" Ty Lee asked Katara when she caught up with her and Yuki.

"It's nothing." answered Katara.

Yuki didn't look convinced but Ty Lee smiled.

"Let's go make a night to remember!" she exclaimed. She draped her arms over Yuki and Katara's shoulders and smiled widely. Yuki and Katara smiled back hesitantly.

* * *

like I said, next chapter is GNO. I promise :)


	7. Girl's Night Out

"Finally. We thought you'd never arrive."

Ty Lee, Katara, and Yuki had made it to the entrance of the palace where Azula and Mai waited impatiently. Mai looked at Katara with hostile while Azula looked at both Katara and Yuki with a vicious smile on her face. Yuki bowed low to Azula like she did with Zuko. Katara, however, did not. She just glared at Azula who cleared her throat expectantly. Ty Lee nudged Katara and gave her a look that said "Do it or she'll hurt you" Katara glared at Azula again and reluctantly bowed.

"Much better." said Azula, with something that sounded a bit like mock in her voice that made Katara grit her teeth in anger.

The waterbender and concubine straightened themselves and Azula surveyed Yuki.

"And who is this?" she asked, or more like demanded.

"This is Yuki!" said Ty Lee, putting an arm around Yuki's shoulders once again. "She's friends with Katara. I said it was okay to bring her along."

"A friend of Katara's?" Azula repeated, her vicious smile was still on her face. "Well. This should be interesting."

Katara fumed but said nothing.

* * *

The first thing the girls did was go to the spa. Despite being with her enemies, it was very relaxing for Katara, but it made her feel sad when she remembered the time she and Toph went to that spa in Ba Sing Se. When she and Yuki were having mud baths with mud on their faces like masks, she half expected to Yuki to exhale and use earthbending to make scary faces with the mud on her face.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Yuki asked, looking at the waterbender with concern.

Katara blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Yuki continued to look at Katara with concern like as if she didn't believe her but didn't push the matter.

The girls left the spa later feeling very relaxed with fresh make up on their faces. Their make up wasn't overdone like Katara and Toph's were when they left the spa in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

They walked through the city and looked around at the shops. The people nearby bowed to them as they walked by. This made Katara feel slightly uncomfortable. After a few minutes of walking through the street, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee finally decided on a store that sold dresses.

"We should totally get you a dress Mai!" said Ty Lee as she pulled out a dress from the nearby rack. It was red with black trimming, short sleeved and was at knee length. "Zuko will love you in this one!"

Off Katara's confused look, Ty Lee said to her, "Mai used to have a huge crush on Zuko when we were kids. She still has one."

"Ah." said Katara. She tried her best not to smile. Ty Lee has just given her something she could use against Mai. Maybe even Zuko if he felt the same way about the knife thrower.

"Shush up." Mai hissed to Ty Lee, "Why did you tell her that?"

"Sorry." said Ty Lee.

She and Yuki explored the shop and looked at the things for sale.

"It's been a while since I've seen modest robes." said Yuki. "For a long time I've only seen concubine dresses and soldiers armor."

"Found anything cute yet?" asked Ty Lee when she walked over to the two. She noticed something red at a nearby rack and rushed over to it. She picked it up and gave it to Katara.

"Try that on!" she said.

Katara took the red fabric hesitantly and went to the nearest changing room to try it on while Yuki and Ty Lee waited.

When she was finished changing, Katara looked in the mirror. She wore a red tube top with a strap over her left shoulder, a skirt that reached her ankles, and a red sash that was clasped over her left thigh with a yellow clasp that had the Fire Nation insignia on it. Though she hated to admit it, the red did go well with her tanned skin.

She walked out of the dressing room to show Yuki and Ty Lee. Ty Lee jumped up and down.

"You look great!" she said. "You should totally get it!"

"I wish I could," said Katara, "But I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay." said Ty Lee.

Katara started to feel uncomfortable.

"No, Ty Lee, you shouldn't spend your money on me."

"No, what I mean is none of us have to pay. Since Azula is the princess and since we're her friends, we can get what we want for free!"

Katara was slightly surprised. Aang hardly got that kind of treatment. Thinking about her other best friend brought another pang to her heart.

"You hate it, don't you?" Ty Lee asked sadly.

Katara was confused before she understood what the acrobat meant.

"Oh, no! I love it!" the waterbender assured her, "I never did realize that red looks good on me."

"That's what I was thinking!" Ty Lee said, back to her cheerful self again. She looked at Yuki up and down with a finger on her chin in thought.

"I think red and black would look great on you!" she said.

* * *

The girls left the store with their shopping. Yuki had gotten a red dress with black embroidery on the sleeves in the shapes of fire lilies, Katara just got the one she tried on, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee chose multiple outfits of red, black, and pink. By the time they had left it was starting to get dark and shop owners had began to light their outdoor lamps.

After walking through town again the girls decided to get some dinner. Azula chose an outdoor restaurant. There were redwood tables and chairs with a red lamp on each table. They sat at a table for five and a waitress immediately rushed over to serve them.

Katara enjoyed the komodo chicken she ordered. She'd never had it before. She had expected it to be hot or spicy what with it being a Fire Nation dish but was delighted that it was only mildly spicy.

While the girls ate Katara had a funny feeling that they were being watched which was ridiculous because everyone nearby was staring at the group because of Azula. She still couldn't shake off the feeling that there was someone there that shouldn't have been. She was brought back down to earth when Azula started to make a conversation.

"So, Yuki was it?" she asked. Yuki nodded shyly. "You're this peasant's friend?"

Katara shot a glare at Azula while Yuki nodded again. The fire princess smirked.

"Funny," she said, "I don't remember you being with the Avatar."

Yuki looked at Katara in shock.

"Well, by the look on your face I guess you aren't friends with the Avatar." continued Azula. "So how is it you two know each other? You don't look the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe type."

"No, princess." said Yuki softly, "I've been born and raised in the Fire Nation. I…I…" she looked at Katara helplessly. The waterbender didn't know what to tell Yuki, especially with Azula there and she couldn't give her a sign because the fire princess would see it. Fortunately, Ty Lee came to the rescue.

"She's a new servant in the palace." said the acrobat. "She was just hired yesterday."

"I see."

Yuki mouthed a thank you to Ty Lee and the acrobat smiled.

* * *

By the time the girls finished eating it was completely dark. They went to a large building with music playing so loud that they could hear it from outside. They went into the building and inside were a large crowd of people, mostly teens, dancing or standing around talking loudly to one another over the music which was being played by a band in the back of the room. The room was mostly dark but there were lit red lamps that lined the walls to give the room some light. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee went to the dance floor and started dancing (Azula and Ty Lee danced, that is. Mai hardly moved at all) Katara and Yuki stood where they were. Katara knew how to dance but she knew that she would stand out compared to the other dancers, especially the couples who danced very close together and made sexual movements. Yuki just felt uncomfortable by how the couples danced. Ty Lee rushed over to them and grabbed their hands.

"Come on!" she yelled, "Be part of the group!" She pulled the reluctant girls to her friends and started dancing again. Yuki and Katara looked at each other, shrugged, and started dancing too. After a few seconds Katara allowed the music to take over her. She swayed to the music and moved around as if she was waterbending. She missed her real bending but this was just as good. When the song was over and a new song played, Katara felt very dehydrated. She wasn't used to the hot climate in the Fire Nation. She couldn't believe that at night this nation was almost as hot as it was in the day time.

_Maybe that's why the Fire Nation invaded the other nations._ Katara thought in a joking manner. She felt another pang when she realized that that was something Sokka would say. She excused herself from her companions and went to the table with the refreshments. She picked up a cup of water and quickly gulped it down. Setting the empty cup down, she picked up another cup and chugged it also.

"Thirsty much?"

Katara set her water down and looked to the side at a boy about the same age as Sokka standing next to her with an amused smile on his face. His hair was short, brown, and messy, his eyes were gold and he wore a red tunic with brown pants.

"I'm not so used to the heat here." Katara answered back without thinking.

"So you're not from the Fire Nation?" he asked.

Katara didn't know how to answer. She bit her lip nervously.

"You're from the Earth Kingdom colonies aren't you?"

Katara held back a sigh in relief and replied.

"Yes. I just moved here a few days ago."

"Interesting." he said. "So, you want to dance?"

Katara thought about it for a second.

_Well, he is kinda cute_ She thought before nodding.

The boy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The music started to go slow and soft. The boy placed his hands on Katara's waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. As they swayed to the music Katara saw the others at the refreshment table. Ty Lee gave her a thumbs up and mouthed a "He's cute!" to her. Katara laughed softly and looked up at the boy's face and into his eyes. For some reason, she was reminded of Zuko, but those eyes didn't offer the same warmth his did. They were just plain gold eyes. Just then she realized where her dancing partner's hands were going. She grabbed his hands and placed them off her behind.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

The boy shrugged.

"I thought you'd be okay with it." he said, "A lot of girls are."

Katara turned and walked away.

"Well, I'm not that kind of girl." She said.

The boy grabbed her wrist painfully tight and pulled her back to him. He placed his free hand around her waist.

"Maybe you don't know that yet." he said.

Katara looked over at the refreshment table to see if the others were still there. Mai and Ty Lee were gone but Yuki and Azula were still there. Yuki saw what was happening and started to walk over to Katara when Azula grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She shook her head at Yuki and gave Katara a vicious smile while the waterbender glared daggers back at her.

The boy pulled her close to him, one hand around her waist, the other still holding her wrist in a vise-like grip. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. The hand around her waist began to go lower when it stopped just above its destination. The next thing Katara knew, she was free from the boy's grip while said boy was on the floor from getting punched in the face by someone wearing a hooded cloak.

The cloaked figured grabbed Katara's hand and led her away from the fallen boy. This one was friendlier and felt familiar. The figure led Katara out of the building. Azula glared at the figure as he passed, Yuki looked worried.

As soon as they were outside the figure let go of Katara's hand. She rubbed the wrist that the boy she danced with held on to.

"Thank you for doing that." she said, "That guy was really-" She stopped talking when she recognized the face under the hood.

"Zuko?"

"Looks like Ty Lee wasn't around to help you." he said, looking annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Were you following us?"

"You really think I was going to let you and your friend go out with my sister and her friends without protection? Think about what could have happened with that filthy scum if I wasn't there."

"I would've handled it just fine!" Katara retorted. She knew that that was a lie, but she was sure as hell not going to let Zuko know that he was right.

Zuko snorted.

"I could see _that_," he said, "When he was pushing himself against you with his filthy hands around your waist and your wrist. Let me guess, you were lulling him into a false sense of security."

Katara growled, crossed her arms, and turned away from him. Zuko rolled his eyes. He started to walk away when he heard her sigh and say something.

"What was that?" he asked.

She turned to look at him with her arms to the side and her head down.

"I'm sorry." She said softly but loud enough for him to hear her. "You're right. I never should have gone out with them. Thank you." She raised her head to look at his face and their eyes met.

Zuko nodded and took her arm.

"Let's just go back to the palace." He said.

"Shouldn't we let the others know where I'm going?"

"Trust me, Azula will know who you're with now."

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked back to the palace in silence. It was only until they were back inside the palace when the waterbender finally broke the silence.

"Why did you help me back there?"

Zuko didn't answer. He just looked down at her for a brief moment before looking ahead again.

They continued walking through the hallways before they finally reached the door to the harem. When Katara opened the door, she thanked him again and entered the harem. Zuko stood in front of the door and stared at it for a few minutes before walking to his bedroom.


	8. Zuko to the Rescue

Since that night Katara never left the harem. The morning after the "girls night out" Sela informed her that Zuko wouldn't have been in need of her services.

"Prince Zuko will summon you when he is in need of your services." She had told the waterbender, "Until, his orders are that you are to stay in the harem at all times "

This had continued for two weeks. Katara didn't care though. She had enjoyed lounging around in modest clothing though she had a suspicious feeling that the girls in the harem were staring at her and talking about her. She would always see them whispering to one another and when they noticed her looking in their direction they would stop immediately.

Yuki stood by her, though, even after she had left her alone with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai the rest of the night.

"It wasn't so bad," Yuki assured Katara when the waterbender apologized to her over and over again the day after their night out, "Ty Lee was really nice."

"And Azula?" Katara asked feeling concerned.

"Princess Azula didn't say much to me. She and Mai ignored me the rest of the night."

The waterbender sighed in relief.

Katara and Yuki were doing each other's hair on the evening of the second week after the girls night out when Sela summoned all the girls into the sitting room.

"There are a few guards waiting outside the harem. she announced to them.

Yuki groaned and Katara had a sinking feeling why she did.

"Make yourselves ready, girls!" She said, clapping, "Hurry, come on! We mustn't keep them waiting!"

The girls all straightened their hair and kimonos and checked their make up. Yuki took care of herself half heartedly. Katara stood by her for comfort.

"You should get to the bedroom." The concubine said, "You're not a concubine."

"But I am your friend." said Katara, "I'm staying here with you."

Before Yuki could protest, Sela entered the room again, followed by three Fire Nation palace guards. They had removed their helmets. Katara felt Yuki stiffen next to her and held her hand. The guards inspected each of the girls in turn. Some of them looked morose and stared at the floor. Others winked, giggled, flirted, and batted their eyelashes at the guards.

One of the guards chose a young girl who looked like she was from the Earth Kingdom. The girl looked down sadly with her eyes closed and went to the bedroom to freshen herself up.

The second guard picked one of the flirting girls who giggled and bouncing off into the bedroom.

The guards that had picked the girls they wanted left the harem, but not before telling Sela to inform the girls picked where they needed to go.

The last guard was inspecting the girls near Yuki and Katara. When he got closer Yuki whimpered softly and Katara squeezed her hand. Soon the guard was in front of Yuki. She had her head down and was trembling slightly.

"I'll take this one." He said in a rough voice.

Yuki flinched and looked up at the man but to her (and Katara's) horror, he was pointing at Katara. The waterbender looked at the finger pointing at her in shock. Sela rushed forward.

"Sir wouldn't you like to have one of these other girls?" she asked, "Perhaps Yuki (Yuki stiffened when Sela said her name) or maybe…"

"I choose this one." The man was a head taller than Sela, his face was scarred like as if someone had decided to use it as a knife sharpener, he had brown stubble covering the lower half of his face, and his eyes were gold and looking down at Katara with lust.

"But-"

"Don't contradict me, whore." growled the man. He turned away from them and walked to the door. "Have her ready and sent to my room."

Katara looked to Sela helplessly.

"Sela, I can't do this!" she cried, "I'm for Prince Zuko only!"

"I know, dear." Sela looked like she didn't know what to do.

"I'll just go to his room and tell him there's been a mistake." said Katara, "And you can just provide another girl."

"Katara, I don't know…" Yuki looked uncertain but Katara wasn't listening. She just went to the bedroom to get some shoes on.

"Where would his room be?" Katara asked Sela when she came back to the sitting room.

Sela told Katara the directions she needed to go and the waterbender hurried out.

Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she walked down the hallway. She was hoping the man would listen; he looked so much bigger than her. Two or three times she got lost but she was lucky to find a passing servant give her directions to the right way again.

After several minutes of walking, she finally made it to the hallway where the palace guards slept and walked to the door Sela said the man would be sleeping in. She knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Part of her was telling her to hurry back to the harem as fast as she could. She would have done it if it weren't for her being scared of what the man would do if he wasn't given a proper explanation. Katara opened the door and entered and found herself in a room that was a mix between a bedroom and a study. A desk sat at the left side of the room with a chair. A bed with red sheets sat in the back of the room in the center. There was another door in the room that opened and the guard walked through the doorway, wearing nothing but pants. He was muscled, though his muscles didn't look as big as Ozai's.

"Sir, I have to tell you that-"

"Close the door." interrupted the man

"But sir I-"

"I said close it!"

Katara did as she was told and closed the door behind her. Her heart and mind continued telling her to get out of there but for some reason her body wouldn't do as it was told.

"Now…" the man approached Katara. She backed into the closed door.

"You should know that I-"

"No need to be nervous, beautiful." the man spoke in a silky voice. "Just let me do all the work."

Katara's blood ran cold. She quickly turned to open the door but the man grabbed her arm.

"None of that."

"Let me go!" she cried, trying and failing to pry the man's hand off her arm.

The man chuckled.

"Fiesty." He purred, giving her a leering smile. He jerked her closer to him and forced her head up.

"Please-" But the man cut her off with a kiss.

Katara kept her teeth clenched together to keep the man's tongue from gaining entry into her mouth completely. She tried to pull her head away from his to scream but he wouldn't permit it. Finally he released her mouth and pulled her to the bed. She tried to scream but her voice was gone. He forced her on her back onto the bed and began to take his pants off. She crawled backwards away from him until her back hit the headboard of the bed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please, don't do this." But her begging fell on deaf ears as the man's pants fell to the floor and he crawled on the bed toward her like a predator approaching its prey.

Katara raised her foot and made to kick his face but he caught her leg and forced it back down. He put his knees on top of hers and began to untie her kimono while she continued to cry and beg him to stop. She tried to scream for help but no one came.

"Scream all you want whore." growled the man when he finished opening her kimono to reveal her breast wrappings. He grabbed her wrists and forced them down on either side of her head. "No one will come for you."

Katara cried when the man pressed his body down on hers and started to kiss her neck when the door banged open. The guard looked behind him at the intruder

"What do you want?" he yelled. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and jumped off the bed. Katara quickly sat up and retied her kimono, sobbing quietly. She looked up and saw Zuko looking murderous. He was out of his royal robes and was instead wearing red pajama pants, leaving his chest bare.

"Prince Zuko!" the guard bowed to the teenaged boy.

Zuko glared at the guard before hurrying to Katara who now sat at the edge of the bed. He put his hands on either side of her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a whisper.

Still sobbing, she nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Again, she nodded.

"Come on." He helped her up and led her out of the room.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled to the guard before slamming the door.


	9. Zuko's Reason

Zuko and Katara walked down the corridor, neither of them said a word as they did so. Katara trembled and cried as she walked with Zuko's arm around her shoulders. When they made it to the harem door Katara started to pull herself away from Zuko to enter it but he held her closer and kept walking.

"You're not going back there tonight." he told her.

She looked at him in surprise.

"Where are you taking me then?" she asked quietly.

"My room."

Katara stiffened and clutched her kimono closed as if to keep it from being opened again and started to cry harder. Zuko seemed to have read her mind.

"It's not like that." He said, "You'll just be safer there."

"Well you should have thought of my safety before you sent me to the whore house!" cried Katara. She and Zuko stopped walking.

"I know. I wasn't thinking."

Katara snorted.

"_That's_ a first."

"You should be grateful that I didn't just leave you there!"

"_Grateful_?" Katara yelled. "How dare you! I was only in that situation because you put me in that harem in the first place!"

She turned to go but Zuko grabbed her arm

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled

"I'm going to bed." She answered without looking at him

He jerked her back to him so that she could look at him.

"Bed's that way." He said, annoyed, pointing in the opposite direction she was going in.

"I meant my _own_ bed."

"You honestly think that after what happened tonight I'm going to let you go back to the harem?"

"Why do you care all of the sudden? If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now!"

"If it weren't for _me_?" Zuko yelled angrily, pointing at himself.

"It's because of you that Ba Sing Se and the Avatar had fallen!" she yelled, "It's because of you that I lost one of my best friends! It's because of you that I'm now a slave in the Fire Nation! _And_ it's because of you that I was almost-" She couldn't say anything else. She turned away from him, her hand over her mouth, and started to sob.

Zuko's features softened. Her crying reminded him of when she cried when they were imprisoned in Ba Sing Se. He relaxed his grip on Katara's arm and she wrenched it away from him, still crying.

"If you come with me, I'll explain to you why I did the stuff I did when you got here." He said softly. "I'll keep you safe from Azula, Mai, the guards-" Zuko felt a pang when Katara cried harder at those words. "Just…trust me now. Okay?"

Katara glared at Zuko for a moment before nodding. He put his arm around her shoulders again but she slapped his hand away. He took the hint and led her to his bedroom.

When they entered his room Zuko sat down on the couch inside it and motioned Katara to sit next to him. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's going to take a while to explain," he said, "You might as well make yourself comfortable."

"I'm fine standing."

Zuko rolled his eyes again and stood back up.

"You want to know why I put you in the harem instead of the servants' quarters? I knew it would be inappropriate to put in the harem because you're not a concubine but I didn't want the servants to be cruel to you because you were practically my concubine. I thought that if I put you in the harem, the men that would come would know that you were mine to 'take'" He used air quotes for that word. "But I guess some of them didn't get the message." He ended this sentence with a growl and a glare at the door as if it was the one that violated Katara.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked

"Yuki." answered Zuko, looking back at Katara. "She ran over here and told me what happened."

"Why would you save me? And I'm not talking about just now, that night I went out with your sister and her friends?"

It took a moment for Zuko to answer. It was as if he was mentally debating whether he should answer at all or not.

Finally, he said, "It's like what you said back in the hall, it's my fault you're here. Therefore it's my responsibility to make sure you're safe. That's why I ignored you for two weeks. I thought that if you and I avoided each other Azula would be less tempted to try and hurt you."

Katara looked at Zuko with amazement. She hadn't seen this side of him since Ba Sing Se.

"If you feel guilty about me being a prisoner here, why don't you just let me go?" she asked, "The Avatar is gone so I'm not much of a threat."

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes. She couldn't see the anger she was so used to seeing in them. Instead, she saw sadness.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I can't." He turned away from her and walked to the door. He opened it and looked back at her.

"I'll be right back." He assured her, "The bathroom is through that door." He pointed at it, "Feel free to wash your face or take a bath or whatever." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Katara went to the bathroom and washed her face to get all the dried tears off her face. Her eyes were a little red and strung slightly from the crying. She left the bathroom with a sad sigh. She walked over to the couch in the bedroom and curled up on it. She felt fresh tears forming in her eyes that threatened to fall and she rolled to her other side so her back faced the room so that when Zuko returned, he wouldn't see that she had cried herself to sleep.


	10. Ozai's Request

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA but I do own a black fluffy energetic cat that reminds me of Momo (even sounds like him too)

* * *

Katara woke up the next morning still on the couch. She felt something covering her and realized that it was a blanket. She sat up and stretched.

"About time you woke up."

Katara started and looked around to see Zuko sitting on the floor meditating.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked

"Since the sun rose."

"That early?"

"I rise with the sun, remember?"

_Ugh, don't remind me_ Katara thought annoyed. Last time he said he rose with the sun it was during the siege of the North Pole and he had taken Aang.

"Yuki came by last night to see if you were okay."

Zuko had caught her attention.

"Is she okay?" she asked, "I should have gone to see her last! I hope she didn't stay up all night worrying about me-"

"Will you shut up and let me finish?" asked Zuko, annoyed, interrupting Katara's rant.

She stopped talking and glared at him.

"I told her you were fine and that you were going to stay with me for a few days. This way you'll be safe here and when you go back the guards will know by then that you're 'mine'."

"What happened to that guard last night?"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't kill him. I fired him. I would have killed him, believe me but I'm not Azula."

Zuko got out of his lotus position and stretched.

"You're going to need to stay here at all times for the next few days." he said, "I'll have a servant give you food three times a day."

"I can't stay here all day! I have to see Yuki."

"I'll send her up here later so that she will see for herself that you're okay." He walked toward the bathroom door before stopping and turning to look at her.

"I'm going to get ready for today. Don't leave while I'm in here."

Katara crossed her arms and looked away.

While Zuko was in his bathroom taking a bath, Katara spent her time exploring the room. She saw that he had some scrolls for reading and he had a few portraits of different people. There was one of his uncle, one of Ozai, one of what looked like a family portrait of Zuko's family though his uncle wasn't in it, and one of Zuko and Azula with an older boy. The fire siblings were young children at the time this portrait was made. It was strange seeing a younger Zuko and Azula, especially when the younger Zuko didn't have the scar and the younger Azula looked more…innocent.

There was one portrait that caught Katara's eye. It was a portrait of a young Zuko. He looked to be at least five years old. With him was a beautiful young woman. They were both sitting under a tree by a pond filled with turtle ducks. The woman was dipping younger Zuko's feet in the water.

"She was my mother."

Katara jumped when she heard Zuko's voice. She looked back and saw him in his pajama pants again. He had a red towel draped over his shoulders.

"She's beautiful." commented Katara as she looked back up at the portrait. "She looks a bit like you."

A knock was heard at the door. Zuko opened it, revealing a servant. The servant bowed.

"Fire Lord Ozai requests to see you Prince Zuko." said the servant.

"Did he say why?" asked the prince.

"He only said to come to his war room. He and his advisors, admirals, and generals will be waiting for you there. He also said to bring your slave."

Zuko's eyes widened with shock. Katara put a hand on the wall to support her as she felt her knees go weak. He looked back at her for a moment before looking back at the still bowing servant.

"Tell my father we'll be there." he said.

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

Zuko closed the door and hurried to his bathroom to throw his towel in there. Katara looked at him with shock mixed with fury.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, "You realize he probably wants me to entertain him and those generals, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then why did you-"

"He's my father."

At that moment there was another knock on the door which opened to reveal some servants to help get Zuko ready.

"We'll talk about this later." Zuko told Katara in an undertone. "Just go back to the harem and get ready."

The waterbender scowled at the firebender.

"Just trust me."  
Katara stormed out of the room. Before she closed the door she looked back at him.

"I did trust you." She muttered before closing the door

* * *

"You're okay!"

Yuki pulled Katara in a back breaking hug as soon as the waterbender came into the harem.

"I was so worried about you last night! When Prince Zuko told me you were okay I begged him to let me see for myself! You won't believe how scared I was when I saw you sleeping with tears on your face!"

Yuki hugged Katara even tighter. The waterbender started to realize she wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"Can't breathe." She gasped.

Yuki released Katara and she gasped for breath.

"I'm sorry." said the concubine

"Don't be." said Katara, "I'd feel the same way if it were me. Now I have to go get ready."

She walked into the bedroom. Yuki followed her.

"Ready for what?"

"Zuko was told to go meet his father. I have to go with him."

Yuki gasped and grabbed Katara's arm.

"You can't!"

"I have to. _Fire Lord Ozai,_" Katara spat out the name, "Requested Zuko to bring me with him. I have a feeling he wants me to do some…entertaining." She shuddered and pulled her arm out of Yuki's grip. She went into the bathroom and took a bath to clean herself. When she was finished she bended the water out of her hair and off her skin to dry herself quicker. With a towel wrapped tightly around her body, Katara went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Yuki wasn't in the room anymore. Katara opened her wardrobe and picked out her clothes for the day. She knew that since she was going to see Ozai, she had to be dressed in her slave outfit. Disgusted, she put on the same blue tube top and bikini bottom with see through sash that she wore when she was first given to Zuko in the first place. She kept her mother's necklace on. Despite wearing such a revealing outfit, she felt completely naked without it.

Katara walked into the main room of the harem and sat down at a vanity table to put on her makeup and do her hair. The harem girls stared at her and whispered to each other but she ignored them. Yuki was sitting on a red cushion some distance away from her, hugging her knees to her chest and putting her chin on her knees. Her eyes were on the floor though they flicked up to Katara every now and then. She heard someone knock on the door and answered it. There stood Zuko in royal robes and his hair in a top knot.

"Is she ready?" he asked. Yuki didn't need to ask who "she" was.

"I'll get her." She said softly before closing the door. She walked to her waterbending friend.

"Prince Zuko is here." She still spoke quietly. Katara nodded her thanks to the concubine and stood up to leave.

Katara opened the door to see Zuko.

"Let's get this over with." she muttered.


	11. Entertainment

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA but I do own a black fluffy energetic cat that reminds me of Momo (even sounds like him too)

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked together side by side down the hallway, neither of them spoke to each other. Katara had her head down as she walked, as if she was on her way to her execution. Zuko looked straight ahead, looking sideways at Katara every now and then. Soon Katara broke the silence.

"What do you think they're going to do to me?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think they're going to hurt you," Zuko assured her, "They're most likely going to have you 'entertain' them."

"Gee, Zuko that just makes me so much better."

"I'm not going to let them do anything to you. When you want to leave, just give me a wave and we'll leave."

Katara looked at him.

"Do you promise?"

Zuko smirked at the question. It seemed a little childish.

"Promise." he answered.

They reached the curtains to the war room. Zuko and Katara both took deep breaths before entering. The admirals and generals were sitting at the low table covered with the map of the world. In the very back sat Fire Lord Ozai.

"Welcome, Prince Zuko." said Ozai, "And you brought your slave. Good."

Zuko bowed Fire Nation style to his father. Katara scowled at the Fire Lord for a second before bowing also.

"As you can see, Prince Zuko, our generals and admirals have returned from the war for a meeting that will be taking place some time. I thought a little _entertainment _would help them relax from the stresses of war. Perhaps your slave girl can dance for us."

Katara's frowned deepened. If looks could kill Ozai would be a pile of ashes. The Fire Lord motioned Zuko to sit next to him and the young prince complied, giving Katara a reassuring look before he did. Katara looked around at the older men with discomfort and wishing that she didn't have to wear something so revealing because of the looks of hunger she was getting from the men.

"She has been given the herbs to keep her from bending, am I correct?" asked Ozai.

Katara's eyes widened. She forgot to take her herbs earlier! Did Zuko know? Maybe she could lie and say that she had and maybe later when she's near water she could use her bending to escape. Unfortunately, her surprise must have shown on her face for Ozai smiled.

"From the look on the slave's face, she has not. No matter. She can use bending as part of her dance."

He turned to the side and picked something up. He raised it up for Katara to see; it was a pitcher of water. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before.

"Here is some water for you to bend. But know this; you are in a room filled with firebenders much older and skilled than you. If you attack us with your bending, you will be severely punished. Is that understood?"

Katara glared defiantly at the Fire Lord. His smile dropped into a frown when he repeated the question. Reluctantly, she answered that she understood perfectly. She wished that there had been more water in the room, then she would be able to freeze all the men in the room instantly.

She raised a hand and raised her fingers slowly upward. The water in the pitcher slowly lifted itself out of the water and she summoned it to her. She formed the water into a ball between her hands. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want to do this. She wished that she didn't have to entertain men older than her (some older than her _father_), she wished that she wasn't a slave, she wished she was free again with her friends, and she wished there was some way for her to know that Aang was okay and that there was some way she could help him if he was. She inhaled slowly, then exhaled slowly. She repeated this three more times before she finally calmed her nerves. Her eyes shot open and she begun.

Zuko watched Katara dance with awe. He had never seen her dance before. He had never even seen anyone dance as well as she was at that moment. She had the water circle around her body as she moved, making push and pull movements. It seemed like she was dancing in the rhythm of nonexistant music playing. She even added fighting moves into her performance. The water streamed around her gracefully, following her every nonverbal command.

"This is a very lovely girl, Prince Zuko." said Ozai.

Zuko mentally agreed with his father. He continued to watch the waterbender dance. His blood boiled when he noticed the looks the generals and admirals were giving her.

"Prince Zuko, I should tell you that I need you and Azula to go to Ember Island this weekend."

Zuko opened his mouth to ask why but closed it immediately. He knew not to question his father.

"I have to speak with my advisors alone and I don't want any interruptions from any one for any reason. The both of you are staying in Lo and Li's vacation home. You are welcome to bring Mai and Ty Lee with you."

Zuko nodded, though he didn't care. He didn't have any feelings for Mai and Ty Lee was kinda annoying. They wer just Azula's friends/minions. He didn't have any friends.

"You won't need to worry about what will happen to your slave." continued Ozai. "She will be well taken care of while you are gone."

Zuko didn't miss the lust in Ozai's eyes as he watched the waterbender's movements. He understood what would happen if he left Katara alone with his father without his protection. He promised himself that he would protect her and that was exactly what he was going to do, even if it meant speaking against his father's wishes.

"Actually Father, I will need the waterbender to come with me. Mai and Ty Lee will most likely spend their time with Azula so I will need something to keep me entertained while I'm gone. Besides, I haven't exactly had my fill of her yet since I have been so busy lately."

"I thought you had feelings for Mai."

"I don't. She has feelings for me."

Zuko saw Katara give him a little wave as she danced and stood up.

"The girl and I will just leave now. I need her to do some things for me."

He grabbed Katara by the arm hard and dragged her out of the room, much to the dissapointment to the older men in the room, including Ozai.

When Zuko and Katara were out of the throne room, he released her and she rubbed her arm.

"You didn't have to grab so hard." she said as they walked down the hallway.

"I had to make it look convincing that I control you didn't I? We had to leave quickly anyway."

"It was something your father said."

It wasn't a question. Zuko closed his eyes and stopped. Katara stopped with him and waited patiently while looking at him. He turned to look at her and opened her eyes.

"We're going to Ember Island this weekend." he said.

She gave him a confused look. "Is that bad?" she asked.

"Well you and I are going to be stuck with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee for a whole weekend."

"Wait, why am I going?"

"It will be safer."

"I will be with _Azula_ and _Mai_."

"While here you will be stuck with perverted guards and _my father_ without any real protection."

This stumped Katara. Zuko had a point.

"I'll be with you the whole time." he told her, "And maybe you'll have fun since you're starting to be friends with Ty Lee for some reason."

"I have no idea why I'm friends with her to tell you the truth." she said, giving him a small smile before speaking in a formal tone. "So what do you need me to do for you today Prince Zuko?"

Zuko gave her a small smile also then answered, "Pack your things. Ty Lee can help you pick a swim suit out."

Katara gasped mockingly.

"You mean this," she pointed at her bikini, "_Isn't_ a swim suit?"

Zuko bit back a chuckle.


	12. Ember Island

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

The wind blew in Katara's face as she leaned against the balustrade of the ship that was being pulled by a giant sea lion. She, Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were on their way to Ember Island for the weekend. Katara, unfortunately, wore her slave outfit again. She would have been cold from the wind if Zuko had not covered her with a robe. There wasn't any way to close the red robe so the front part of her body was still exposed but at least her arms were protected from the wind.

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island." said Ty Lee. She and Azula stood on the deck of the ship. Zuko and Mai sat in the shade. It didn't surprise Katara that they would do that. Mai and Zuko seemed to be the type of people who preferred dark compared to light.

"It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing."

Ty Lee rested her hands behind her head and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile. Katara had to admit that the acrobat was a little adorable.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time." said Zuko. He stood up from his and Mai's seat and leaned against the banister next to Katara. "We're being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child."

"Lighten up." said Azula, "So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone...without anyone else around. Don't take it personally."

Ty Lee turned to face Azula.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" she asked

"We used to come every summer when we were kids."

"That must've been fun!"

Zuko continued to look out at sea with Katara. The wind blew in his hair as he glared at the water.

"That was a long time ago." He muttered

The five teens gazed out at the approaching Island as the boat they were on approached a dock. Li and Lo stood on the dock, waiting to greet them.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids." The elderly twins said in unison. The way they spoke always creeped Katara out. Taking her eyes off the old women, the waterbender looked up at the other end of the dock where a small shabby beach cottage stood. She looked around at the other's reactions to the cottage and saw that they looked displeased and skeptical. The teens stepped off the dock and followed Lo and Li to their beach cottage. Katara admired her surroundings. Everything was so green and tropical; it was all so beautiful.

They all entered the cottage and found themselves in a room filled with some old nice furniture and many trinkets that would have been found at the beach or an antique store.

Katara and Zuko walked around the room together to look around.

"It smells like old lady in here." Zuko whispered.

"Gee, I wonder why." said Mai with sarcasm as she walked past Katara and Zuko. She shot them a glare when she walked by them.

Ty Lee looks at a painting of two young twins standing back to back in a symmetrical seductive pose that hung on a wall nearby. Li and Lo approached her.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" Katara heard Ty Lee ask. She walked over to the acrobat and stood next to her. Zuko stood with them.

"Can't you tell?" asked one of the twins. She and her sister stood in an identical seductive pose from the painting.

"It's Li/Lo and me." They said at the same time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw Zuko covering his mouth to prevent himself from getting sick.

Lo and Li lead Katara, Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai to another room that was filled with beds, more old nice furniture, and souvenirs from the beach. Ty Lee jumped on one of the beds and laid back on to the Maroon printed bedspread, snuggling against the pillow.

"Ooh, I love this seashell bedspread!" she said.

"Are you serious?" asked Mai in her usual monotone voice. "It looks like the beach threw up all over it."

_And the Fire Nation looks like the color red threw up over it!_ Katara retorted in her mind.

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend." said one of the old twins, "But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind."

"Give it a chance..." said the other (Do they usually rehearse what they're going to say or something?)

The twins started speaking at the same time again. "...and it can help you understand yourselves and each other."

One of the old women picked up one of the smooth stones resting on table. She passed the smooth stone to her sister. "The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges."

Azula yawned when the twins spoke. Katara shot her an annoyed look. In an identical series of motions, Lo and Li clapped and stripped off their robes, revealing their elderly bodies in swimwear.

"Time to hit the beach!" they exclaimed together.

Katara raised a hand and covered Zuko's eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry that I've been putting in short chapters in all my stories. I'm just a little tired right now. I'm planning on updating tomorrow

peace out


	13. Invitation

Yay! I haz snow day! But you wanna know something really weird? Yesterday it was snowing big time and yet we still had school, today the sun is out and yet we have school 0_o what a weird town I live in

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

The beach was scattered with people and red and yellow beach tents. There were some smaller beach bungalows, as well as some larger, more magnificent properties interspersed around the cliff face. Azula, Ty Lee, Katara, Zuko, and Mai walk along the beach, through crowds of beach-goers. Azula wore a red bikini, Ty Lee wore a white bikini, Mai wore a dark red tube top and a long red skirt, Zuko wore an outer robe over his beach trunks, and Katara wore a red bikini top that looked similar to Ty Lee's and a knee length red skirt over her bikini bottom. Mai and Zuko shared an umbrella. Katara could find it so hard to believe that they weren't together. Mai and Zuko had some things in common. While she looked around the beach she heard some yelling and looked around to see two young boys running away from Azula after she destroyed their sand castle. She couldn't blame them. She and Azula were the same age and she was terrified of the fire princess.

While Katara laid out her red towel, she saw a gawky teen boy unpacking Ty Lee's things. The boy laid out her towel with a flourish and hastened to make her towel perfectly straight. Ty Lee laid down and squinted into the sun.

"Could you scooch just a little bit more to the..." The teen boy quickly moved to block out the sun for Ty Lee. "Perfect." Ty Lee winked at him and Katara was surprised he didn't faint right then and there.

Katara laid on her towel and looked around at all the beach goers. It was weird seeing Fire Nation citizens looking and acting like normal people instead of just crazy fire monsters. It also felt weird being surrounded by so many people from the Fire Nation and not having to worry about getting burned to a crisp. She looked out at the water and felt a pain in her heart. She missed the water so much. She missed swimming in it and she missed practicing her bending with it. She felt like a fish out of water, Katara would very much have liked to swim in the water but she thought that Zuko and Azula wouldn't allow it because they would think that she would try to attack them all. It sounded like a good plan but how many people on this beach were firebenders? And Azula and Zuko were skilled firebenders themselves so she knew that she would have no chance.

Mai and Zuko were huddled together under an umbrella. She was ignoring him and he was just fine with that. The only reason he was in the shade was because he didn't want to draw any attention to his scar. He looked at each of his companions in turn.

Ty Lee was being worshipped by what looked like half the teen boys on the island while Azula was shooting jealous looks her way. Zuko smirked at that. He finally looked at Katara. Time seemed to slow down as he looked at her. She looked so beautiful with the sun's rays on her mocha skin, her chocolate colored hair went down her back in waves like they usually were. The red bathing suit looked nice on her skin, far better than the color blue did in his opinion. Her big ocean blue eyes were staring at the water in longing. He didn't want the waterbender to be miserable, especially when she was in a humid area and separated from her element. He trusted her enough to allow her to be reunited with it.

"You can go for a swim if you want." He said to her.

Katara looked at him with a look that said that she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Thank you." She said before getting to her feet and taking off her skirt revealing her bikini bottom and running off for the water.

Katara felt so relieved to be with her element. It wasn't the same when she bathed; she wanted a wide open ocean to swim in. She resisted her urge to bend the water for fun. She knew it would lead to awkward questions and that most of the people on the beach probably would have thought that she was trying to attack them.

Zuko couldn't help but smile as he watched Katara swim and play in the water with much enthusiasm. It seemed like he would have to drag her out of it when it was time for them to go. He heard Azula's voice as he watched the waterbender.

"Hey, beach bums, we're playing next."

His sister called Ty Lee over like a misbehaving pet and the acrobat rolled off her towel into a handstand and walked over on her hands with her usual large smile on her face. Zuko called Katara back to the beach and the waterbender reluctantly complied.

As Katara wrung the water out of her hair, she saw Zuko standing up and throwing off his outer robe. The wind blew his hair and a flock of birds flew by dramatically behind him. She stared at him with her hands still wringing her hair but the sound of cooing and giggling from four blushing teen girls brought her back to earth. She followed Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko to one side of the volleyball court. The other team stood on the other side. There was a net between them. Zuko, Azula, Katara, Ty Lee, and Mai huddled together and Azula told them the plan.

"See that girl with the silly pigtails?" she asked and they looked up toward the other team at a pig tailed girl kicking the ball around. "When she runs towards the ball, there's just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her, and the rest of her team. Dismissed!"

The teens spread out and took their places. Katara had no idea how to play the game and hoped that they didn't lose because of her; Azula would kill her in seconds.

Azula threw the ball up in the air and then launched it toward the other team, who missed it completely. Zuko slid for the ball and kicked it up into the air. Azula ran toward it, spuns around and smacked it toward the pig-tailed girl. The pig-tailed girl dove but missed the ball. The ball flew off and got lost on the beach. The other team quickly got another ball and the game continued. One of the boys on the other time hit the ball toward Azula's team and Ty Lee jumped into the air toward the ball. She kicked it and then landed like a tight ropewalker on the net. As the game went on it seemed almost like battle training to Katara instead of just a regular game. Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai played hard and showed no mercy. It was surprising to watch Zuko and Azula use teamwork during the game. Soon Katara got the idea of how the game was played and joined in. When the ball flew toward her she jumped in the air and kicked it over the net. She smiled when the other team missed it. To end it all, Azula ran up Zuko's back to propel herself into the air and kicked the ball hard. The ball zoomed toward the ground catching flame. The ball landed in a fiery explosion, setting fire to the net. Azula looked on with a sinister look on her face.

"Yes, we defeated you for all time!" she cried, "You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" She turned casually toward her team and spoke in an equally casual tone. "Well, that was fun."

Katara leaned close to Zuko and whispered "Has she always been this competitive?"

"_Yes_."

It wasn't just Zuko that answered. Ty Lee and Mai gave the same answer also.

Two teen boys approached them. One of them was pretty buff and his hair was in a bun while the other was lanky and some of his hair was in a bun while the rest fell to his shoulders. Some of his bangs went in his face.

"I'm having a party tonight." The buff one said to Ty Lee, "You should come by."

"Sure." said Ty Lee, "I love parties!

"Your friends can come, too." said the lanky one, indicating Mai and Katara.

Ty Lee smiled innocently while Mai looked away from the boys. Katara blushed and looked away also. Azula approached the boys.

"What about me and my brother?" she asked as she crossed her arms in displeasure. "Aren't you going to invite us?"

The boys looked at each other skeptically.

"You don't know who we are, do you?" asked Azula

"Don't you know who we are?" asked the buff teen, "We're Chan and Ruon Jian."

"Yeah." said the lanky teen called Ruon Jian.

Zuko walked forward with his fists clinched angrily. Katara quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

Chan raised an eyebrow and said, "But fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so...try and act normal."

An evil smile formed on Azula's face.

"We'll do our best."

* * *

my computor is acting like such a spaz lately! I have no idea how I accidentally put the chapter in twice but yay I fixed it!


	14. The Fight

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

The five teens decided to walk back to Lo and Li's beach house as it was nearly sunset. They had to go back to get dinner and get themselves ready for the party. Katara and Zuko were in the back of the group. When they were nearly at the beach house, Zuko gently grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her back.

"What is it?" asked Katara

"About the party-"

"Let me guess, you want me to stay here for my safety?"

"No, actually I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me as my date."

Katara stared at Zuko with shock. This was the last thing she ever expected Zuko to say to her.

"If you don't want to, that's okay." Zuko said quickly. I just thought-"

"No, Zuko. I want to."

It was Zuko's turn to look shocked. He didn't expect this.

"Really?" he asked after a minute of silence.

Katara smiled and nodded.

"What is taking you two so long?"

Zuko and Katara jumped and looked around. Azula stood a few feet away with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Zuko, annoyed

"Oh, nothing." said Azula in a mock tone of innocence, "Just thought you should know that Lo and Li will be wondering what's taking so long for us to come back to the beach house."

"We were just talking." said Katara grabbing Zuko's arm in case she needed to restrain him.

"Let's go." Zuko led Katara to the house, followed by a still smirking Azula.

Lo, Li, Zuko, Katara, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee all sat around a hexagonal table on the balcony outside and eating their dinner.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who you were?" Katara asked Azula who sat in between Ty Lee and Mai. The fire princess shrugged.

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshipping us."

Katara resister her urge to roll her eyes, even after she heard Ty Lee say, "They should."

"Yes, I know, and I love it! But for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand," said one of the twins, "Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you."

Zuko and Katara leaned against each other's shoulders as they ate. They looked at each other as the twins spoke. Lo and Li suddenly both stood up, clapped twice, and then raised one arm in excitement.

"To the party!" they cried and this time Katara couldn't resist but to roll her eyes.

Katara, Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee left the beach house at dusk wearing their party outfits. Katara wore the same outfit she did on the night she went out with Yuki, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. They approached a large stilted mansion on the cliffside of Ember Island and Azula tapped the ornate gold knocker the large wooden door. The door opened to reveal Chan.

"Um... You're a little early. No one's here yet." He said.

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk till dawn." Azula looked out at the sun setting at the horizon and looked back at Chan. "It's dusk so we're here."

Katara nearly slammed her palm against her face at this. Leave it to Azula to take an expression literally. Chan seemed to have felt the same way.

"But that's just an expression." He said

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual." Azula made a chopping motion with her left hand, hitting her right hand as she said "punctual"

Chan shrugged and gestured for them to come inside the mansion. The teens found themselves in a large entryway with a large table covered with food at the center. "All right, listen," said Chan, "My dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party, so don't mess anything up."

Katara looked around at the room that looked large enough to hold two bisons and they would still be comfortable. She heard Azula's attempt to compliment Chan as she did so.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan," said Azula, "Careful, you could puncture the hull of an Empire-Class Fire Nation Battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea..." Azula pointed at his outfit. "Because it's so sharp."

"Um... Thanks." Chan answered back with less enthusiasm.

Katara stifled a laugh when she saw Azula's enthusiastic smile quickly turning into a frown as Chan walked away. The fire princess lead her friends deeper into the room. Ruon Jian was working on his hair in front of a mirror. He saw Katara, Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai walking by in the reflection and he turned toward them.

"Hey, first ones here, huh?" he asked with a flip of his bangs

Zuko scoffed softly at Ruon Jian as he and Katara walked by him.

"He thinks he's so great." He turned to Katara, "Well, what do you think of him?"

"He seems kind of a stuck up jerk." she answered. "Too bad Azula likes Chan," she added in an undertone so that only Zuko could hear, "She and Ruon Jian would make a great couple."

Zuko smirked and draped his arm around Katara's shoulders. Her heart did a back flip.

"I feel like I'm going to die any second of boredom." Katara said an hour later. She and Zuko sat on a bench together. Ty Lee and Mai were talking to each other some distance away and Azula had left the room with Chan a few minutes ago. Zuko chuckled.

"You almost sound like Mai." he said.

"How about now?" Katara asked in a monotone of voice almost similar to Mai's and Zuko laughed.

"Definitely. You want something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks."

Zuko got to his feet and walked to the table covered in food. Not too long before he walked away Ruon Jian came and leaned against the wall next to Katara.

"Hey, cool part huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Katara lied, "I'm having fun."

"Didn't seem like you and your boyfriend were having fun a minute ago."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my friend."

"Really?" Ruon Jian flipped his bangs again and gave Katara a smile that reminded her of Jet. "Well, if you're not seeing anybody…" He was suddenly pushed away by Zuko. "What are you doing?" the lanky teen almost yelled.

"Stop talking to her!" snarled Zuko.

Katara quickly stood up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, calm down." She begged him quietly but he shook her hand off his shoulder and ignored her.

Ruon Jian started walking towards the two. "Relax, it's just a party." Zuko held up his hand to stop him and pushed him hard, sending him flying across the room, and breaking a giant vase.

Katara gasped in shock. She glared at Zuko and grabbed his shoulder again, this time turning his body so that he could look at her.

"Zuko, what is wrong with you?" she yelled

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko yelled back

"Your temper's out of control! Why do you blow up over every little thing? Why do you always have to be so impatient and hot-headed and angry?"

"Oh I'm hot-headed? What about you? When you first started living with us you got angry over every little thing I did!"

"Maybe because when I looked at you I saw that 'troubled' and 'misunderstood' guy that betrayed me! I don't even know why I thought you were my friend!" She turned away from him angrily with her arms crossed. At that moment Chan ran over to the broken pieces of vase on the floor.

"Who broke my Nana's vase?" he asked horrified. Ruon Jian pointed at Zuko and Chan ran over to Zuko and gestured for him to leave.

"That's it, you're out of here." Chan told Zuko.

"I was just leaving." The firebender walked away angrily, ignoring everyone's stares.

"Have fun by yourself, loser boy." Ruon Jian called after him.

Chan turned to his friend and smiled approvingly, "Nice."

Katara didn't look back at Zuko as he left. She didn't even flinch when Zuko slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

next up, the share circle! and some major ZUTARA


	15. Share Circle

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Even with Zuko gone things were still feeling tense in the room. Chan began to make the party festive again. Ruon Jian tried flirting with Katara again but when she ignored him he gave up. Everybody nearby Katara stared at her and she ignored them. She went to the table to get herself something to drink and Ty Lee and Mai walked over to her.

"What was that about?" asked Ty Lee

"Zuko got over protective of me just because that Ruon Jian guy was talking to me." said Katara

"I guess you didn't know that Zuko can be a jealous boyfriend."

Katara did a spit take at this and got more stares and a glare from Mai since she was at the recieving end of the spit take.

"Did you just say boyfriend?" the waterbender asked

"Yeah. Aren't you guys together?"

"Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, he has been pretty protective of you, you both came here together-"

"Yeah, but we're _friends_." said Katara, "At least we used to be."

"Did I mention that whenever he hears your name he blushes and he stares at you a lot?"

Katara gave the bubbly girl a surprised look.

"He does?"

Ty Lee smiled and nodded and Katara blushed. Azula joined their group.

"Where's Zuko?" she asked.

"He and Katara had a fight and he left." said Ty Lee

"Trouble in paradise?" Azula asked Katara with her usual smirk. Katara resisted her urge to slap the princess.

"You three go to the beach," she continued, "I'm going to get Zuko."

"You know where he is?" asked Katara.

"Of course, peasant." said Azula as if that were obvious, "He's my brother."

This statement surprised Katara. Never before had she heard either of the Fire siblings call each other brother and sister unless they were fighting or making fun of each other. The girls left the party and Katara, Ty Lee, and Mai walked in one direction for the beach while Azula went in the other direction. The three girls decided on a spot with three benches made of earth. Ty Lee and Mai sat down on two of them while Katara walked to the water. She kicked off her shoes and placed her feet in the cool water and exhaled in relief to be once again reunited with her element.

"He really does like you, you know."

Katara started. She didn't hear Mai getting up from her seat or walking over to her.

"After what happened back at the party I'm not so sure he is anymore." said Katara

"I've known Zuko all my life." said Mai, "He never stops liking someone that easily. He cares about you a lot. I can see it."

Mai went back to her bench, leaving Katara alone once again. She knew Zuko cared about her, but she had no idea that he could actually like her. Especially since they had been enemies since they first laid eyes on each other. She sighed, walked back onto dry land, and put her shoes back on.

The three girls sat in a circle as they waited for the royal siblings to join them.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Katara asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It could take a while." said Ty Lee, "Azula never said where Zuko was going."

"Do you guys want to tell stories to pass the time?"

"Sure!"

"Whatever."

"I've got a spooky story. And it's a true Water Tribe story."

Mai snorted.

"Yeah right."

"It actually happened. To my mom."

Katara proceeded to tell Ty Lee and Mai of Nini, the frozen girl that stood by the fire but couldn't get warm. When she was finished, there was more silence. Ty Lee looked scared. Even Mai looked slightly frightened.

"Congratulations, peasant. You have gotten Mai to actually show some emotion."

The three girls jumped and looked up to see Azula joining them. Zuko was not too far behind. He looked toward Katara and then looked away.

"Hi." she said

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Zuko asked annoyed.

Katara looked away angrily and glared at the ground. Zuko sat next to her.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he put his arm around her, but she angrily slapped it away.

"I'm freezing." said Ty Lee. She rubbed her hands against her arms to try and warm herself.

Zuko looked up at a large beach house that sat high up on the island and smiled.

"I'll make a fire." he said, "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there."

He left the girls alone on the beach and came back several minutes later with some wood and something flat with a rectangular shape. He set the wood down in the center of their spot and used his firebending to light it. Warmth washed over Katara and she let out a sigh of relief as the cold decreased. Zuko tossed the flat rectangular thing in the fire and Katara saw that it was a portrait of young Zuko and Azula with their family. Katara opened her mouth to ask Zuko what he was doing but Ty Lee beat her to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?" answered Zuko

"But it's a painting of your family.

"You think I care?"

"I think you do."

"You don't know me," Zuko snarled, "So why don't you just mind your own business!

He turned away from Ty Lee who looked down and spoke softly.

"I know you."

Zuko whirled around and yelled, "No, you don't. You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world Where everything's great all the time."

Katara couldn't believe that Zuko was yelling at Ty Lee. It hurt to see him treat the acrobat this way, especially since she reminded her so much of Aang.

"Zuko, leave her alone." the waterbender said but the prince ignored her and started speaking in a mocking tone.

"'I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands, whoo!'" Zuko did a hand stand then let himself fall to the sand. "Circus freak!"

Tears formed in Ty Lee's eyes and Azula laughed.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want." Ty Lee gestures toward Azula who looked away. "You wanna know why I joined the circus?"

"Here we go." said Azula in a bored tone

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like, I didn't even have my own name." Ty Lee fell to her knees and started crying. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!"

Katara rushed over to Ty Lee and comforted her, shooting a glare at Zuko.

"Guess that explains why you need 10 boyfriends, too." said Mai sarcastically

Ty Lee looked angrily toward Mai and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Attention issues." said Mai, "You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai?" asked Ty Lee, "You were an only child for 15 years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray..."

"I don't believe in auras."

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything." said Zuko as he stood up

Mai shrugged. "Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"It wouldn't hurt if you were high-strung and crazy for once, instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside." Zuko pointed at Ty Lee, "She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?"

Mai laid back carelessly on the bench she is sitting on.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, "You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved..." Mai's voice started getting fainter as she spoke, "And sat still…and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad's political career to think about."

"Well, that's it, then." said Azula, "You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself."

"You want me to express myself?" She stood up and yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"Mai, don't keep your emotions bottled up like that." said Katara, speaking for the first time since this whole conversation started, "It isn't healthy for you?"

"What do you care, waterbender?" Mai snapped, "A month ago, you wouldn't care about my health!"

"I care because after getting to know you, I see a girl who has kept her emotions locked up for a very long time." Katara then became silent. There was something she wanted to say but she didn't want to say it in front of Azula. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak again, "Ever since I was eight years old, I took on the responsibility of taking care of my family and, four years later, my tribe. Because of that responsibility I guess I became the mother figure for my friends. That's why I care so much."

"Why would you look after your family and tribe?" asked Ty Lee, "Wouldn't your parents or tribe leaders do that?"

"My mother died in a raid when I was eight. The chief of our tribe, my father, and all the other men from our tribe left to help fight in the war when I was twelve." Katara touched her mother's necklace and closed her eyes. Ty Lee looked at her sadly while Azula yawned. Mai's face actually softened slightly. Zuko reached for Katara but she backed away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"My life hasn't been that easy, either, Katara." he said

"That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting." she retorted

"Calm down, you guys." said Ty Lee, "This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out."

Katara once again resisted her urge to slam her palm against her forehead.

"Bad skin?" Ty Lee cringed at Zuko's angry voice. "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face." Zuko pointed at his scar. Katara gasped. Zuko nore anyone else had told her this.

"Sorry, Zuko, I..." But Zuko cut Ty Lee off, walking a few feet away from the girls with his back to them

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home, now my dad talks to me. Huh, he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why."

"There's a simple question you need to answer then." said Azula, leaning forward, "Who are you angry at?"

"No one," said Zuko, looking down, "I'm just...angry."

"I don't think we should be getting into his business-" But Mai interrupted Katara

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?"

"Everyone..." Zuko covered his ears in frustration, "I don't know."

"Guys-" But again, Katara was ignored.

"Is it Dad?" asked Azula

"No, no!" the firebender. Katara saw that he looked lost and confused... like he did in Ba Sing Se.

"Your uncle?" asked Ty Lee

"Me?" asked Azula

Zuko shook his head in frustration.

"No, no... No, no."

"Then who?" asked Mai, "Who are you angry at?"

"Answer the question, Zuko." Azula said sternly.

"Talk to us." Ty Lee pleaded.

Katara pleaded the others to leave Zuko alone but her voice fell on death ears. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee kept telling Zuko to answer the question while he looked around at them, confused and frightened until he suddenly yelled, "I'm angry at myself! He threw his arms down and the campfire bursted into a column of flame. The girls covered their eyes to protect themselves from the fire. Soon the fire burned out, leaving only dying embers and everything was dark again.

"Why?" asked Azula

Zuko looked out at the sea.  
"Because I'm confused." said Zuko softly. He shook his head, "Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

"You're pathetic." said Azula.

Katara glared at Azula before getting to her feet. She walked to Zuko and held his hand.

"You know Zuko... I think I'm starting to remember why I like you." Katara and Zuko smiled at each other. Azula began to clap slowly, causing the two turn toward Azula.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone."

Katara and Zuko glared at Azula and he pulled the waterbender close to him.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula?" he asked with sarcasm, "Because you're just so perfect."

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care." Azula looked at the burning embers left from the fire. She began to speak softly. "My own mother... thought I was a monster."

Katara's gaze softened and she looked at her enemy with concern.

"She was right, of course," said Azula casually, "But it still hurt."  
"What Lo and Li said came true." said Ty Lee. She picked up a smooth stone and ran her fingers across it. "The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this."  
"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" asked Azula with a devious look on her face.

Azula knocked on the large wooden door to the large beach house again and Chan opened it, looking confused.

"We've got some bad news, Chan." said Azula. Behind her stood Zuko, Katara, Ty Lee, and Mai. Back at the beach Azula told them her idea of how to make their night one to remember and they, including Katara, were all much eager to do it.

"Party's over." said Zuko.

They then all rushed inside and caused much damage to the house. Zuko kicked a table full of food in half. Mai took out two knives, handed one to Katara and instructed her how to throw it and together the girls threw their weapons down some wall cutting the tapestries in half. Ty Lee swings down from the rafters of the house and pulls down two chandeliers which came crashing to the floor. When the teens left, Chan was still crying. Azula looked more please than anyone had seen her.

"Nice work, everyone." she said, "Let's call it a night shall we?"

Ty Lee and Mai agreed but Zuko took Katara's hand.

"Actually Katara and I are going to go take a walk on the beach." he said, "You girls go ahead."

Ty Lee looked like she was just bursting with happiness as she watched the couple left. Mai looked sulky and disappointed but said nothing. Azula watched Katara and Zuko walk away. She was looking devious again.

Zuko and Katara walked hand in hand along the beach. They were still laughing at the damaged they caused at Chan's beach house. After a few more minutes of laughing the couple became silent. The waves crashed onto the shore repeatedly, the stars shone brightly, as did the moon which was full. Katara inhaled as she felt the moon's rays overcome her. She felt safe under its rays, as if Yue was watching over her. She also felt so powerful because of the moon. This must have been because the moon enhanced a waterbender's power when it was full.

"What do you think makes earthbenders feel so powerful?"

Katara looked at Zuko, confused at what he was asking. He elaborated.

"I mean, the sun makes firebenders feel stronger and the moon makes waterbenders feel stronger when it's full. So what do you think makes earthbenders stronger?"

Katara remained silent; she never thought of that!

"Maybe nothing." said Katara, "I mean, there was nothing that helped increase Toph's earthbending."

"You mean that blind girl you were always with?"

"Yes."

The couple fell silent again. For a long time there was nothing but silence, except for the sound of the waves hitting the shore. After several minutes, Zuko broke the silence.

"You miss them, don't you?"

Katara didn't need to ask what he meant.

"Yes." she answered quietly, "Every day I wonder how they're doing. Have you heard anything?"

"There have been a few rebellions, but so far nothing about Water Tribe warriors."

"You would tell me if something happened to my family, wouldn't you?"

Zuko looked down at the waterbender. Her bright blue eyes pleading.

"Yes. I'd be worried too if it were my people."

"It's not just my people."

Katara stopped. So did Zuko. He looked at her and saw that her head was down with her eyes closed.

"My father is there, and my brother. Before I was captured, I was so angry at my father. He left us to help fight in the world and Sokka and I felt so lost without him. We needed him and he was gone."

Tears streamed down her face. Zuko sat down on the sand, pulling Katara down with him. He held her close while she cried.

"I stay up at night thinking about how angry I was with him before I was captured." she cried, "What if he dies before I see him again and the last thing I ever said to him were angry words? I never even said goodbye to my mother properly before she died."

Zuko knew how that felt. He never gave his mother a proper goodbye before she disappeared either. For a while Katara continued to cry in Zuko's arms while he held her close and rubbed her back. Soon she started to calm down. They stared out at the water in complete silence. Finally Katara asked Zuko something that he never would have expected.

"Why did your father burn you?"

"I disrespected him."

Zuko took a deep breath before continuing. He had never told anyone this before.

"When I was thirteen years old, my uncle let me go to a war meeting with him as long as I was silent. During the meeting an old general started talking about using a division of new recruits to be used as a distraction on an attack on an Earth Kingdom ship. I spoke out against him, saying that it would be like betraying men that loved our country. Because I spoke out of turn, I was to fight an Agni Kai, a fire duel," he added, seeing Katara's confused look, "I thought that I was going to fight the general I spoke out against and accepted but it wasn't until I faced my opponent when I saw that I had to fight my father."

Zuko paused, wondering if he should finish the story. Katara looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I begged my father for his forgiveness, said I was sorry for speaking out of turn. My father said that I would fight and 'suffering would be my teacher.' And he burned me."

Katara gasped, looking horrified.

"After the Agni Kai, my father told me that I was a disgrace and banished me from the Fire Nation. He told me I couldn't return unless I had-"

"The Avatar." Katara finished. Zuko nodded.

"Three years I searched. Three long years I scoured the world for the Avatar. That was when I saw that bright light when I was at the South Pole."

"That was when Sokka and I freed Aang from the iceburg. That's why you were so desperate to capture Aang. Why would you do it though? After what your father did to you?"

"I wanted my father's love. I wanted my honor back."

"It seemed more like you were trying to please him."

Katara thought she had gone too far for Zuko stiffened slightly. She braced herself for an angry outburst but when none came, she relaxed. She looked at his face. His unscarred side faced her as he looked out at the water. Tentively, she raised a hand and touched his scar. He gasped at her touch. The scar felt rough beneath her hands, just like it did when she touched it in Ba Sing Se. He raised a hand. She expected him to slap her's away but to her surprise he placed it over hers and closed his fingers around it. Without thinking, without any hesitation, Katara turned Zuko's face so that it was facing her's. His golden eyes met her blue ones and without a second thought she kissed him. Zuko was surprised by this action but then closed his eyes and returned the kiss.


	16. Teaching and Learning

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

After they're first kiss, Zuko and Katara decided to keep their relationship a secret. No one knew of their kiss and whenever they were near people, they treated each other only as friends. Amazingly enough they were even able to keep their relationship a secret from Azula.

The teens left Ember Island the day after their arrival. Before they left, they were pleased to know that they caused quite an impact at the party. People were scared to be around them anymore, even to look at them.

"Well, I think we certainly made a night to remember," Azula said as she, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, and Katara boarded the ship that would take them back to the Fire Nation capital, "Don't you agree?"

Ty Lee giggled. "I can't believe Chan actually cried."

Zuko smirked when he heard this.

"So, Zuko did you and your slave enjoy your evening?" asked Azula.

Katara caught Zuko's eye and they quickly looked away. She was wearing her slave outfit again. She wore the robe she came to Ember Island with to keep her warm against the wind, but mostly to cover herself. Though she and Zuko were together, she was very uncomfortable letting him see her look like a tramp.

"If you're talking about our walk, then yeah." said Zuko, "It was, somewhat, enjoyable."

"Do anything interesting?"

"We just talked, Princess." answered Katara, "Nothing special."

Azula didn't look convinced but dropped the subject.

During the rest of the journey back to the Fire Nation capital, they discussed the events that took place the day before and their plans for what they were going to do when they returned home. Every now and then Katara caught Zuko staring at her then looking away, and vice versa. They were nervous about returning to the palace where Katara would have to go back to the harem and deal with the stares and whispers from the other concubines and Zuko would worry day and night if Katara was safe.

By the time they returned to the capital, the sun was beginning to set. Ty Lee and Mai took off for their homes while Zuko, Azula, and Katara made their way back to the palace. When they returned to the palace, a servant approached them and told them that Fire Lord Ozai was waiting for them to arrive for dinner.

"Wait for me in my room." Zuko said Katara in a tone of voice that sounded like he was ordering her. They had to act like master and servant now that they were back home. Katara bowed to Zuko.

"Yes, Prince Zuko." She murmured and she began her walk through the hall to his bedroom with her back straight and her hands clasped in front of her. Katara was thankful she still had the robe on so that she would be mostly covered to avoid the stares from the servants and guards she passed.

When Katara made it to Zuko's bedroom, she entered it, shutting the door behind her, and sat down on the couch. As time went by she grew bored of waiting and explored the room again. She took out one of the scrolls that were in the room, sat down on the couch again, and began to read it. It was a firebending scroll. It was similar to the waterbending scroll she stole from the pirates only instead of water, the man on the scroll was using fire and he was using firebending movements. She grew fascinated by the moves and wondered if she could try them with her waterbending. She didn't risk trying because she didn't want to be caught waterbending when she wasn't supposed to, especially when she was supposed to be taking the herbs preventing her from bending.

Katara's stomach began to growl and she placed a hand over it. She started wondering if she could chance leaving the room to get some food from the harem when the door opened to reveal Zuko. In his hands were a small tray of food and a cup of tea.

"Sorry it took so long to get here." he said. He placed the tray and cup on the table next to the couch where Katara sat and went back to the door to lock it.

Katara put the scroll down next to her, picked up a rice ball, and ate it eagerly.

"Hungry?" Zuko asked jokingly. He picked up the scroll so that he could sit next to her.

"Starved." was Katara's answer.

Zuko unrolled the scroll to see what she was reading.

"I hope you don't mind," she said as she started eating a peach, "I thought those moves were pretty interesting."

"Interesting enough to try out?"

Katara nodded. Her mouth was full of peach.

"You could, you know."

"Could what?" Katara asked when she swallowed her mouthful of fruit.

"Try out these moves. I could teach them to you."

"Really? But won't we get in trouble of your sister or your dad or the servants know about you teaching me these moves?"

"Not if we don't tell them."

"You mean…keeping it secret?"

"Of course. I could teach you in here."

"But what about those herbs I'm supposed to take?"

"Here's what we'll do…"

For the next few days Zuko taught Katara firebending moves in his room in secret. Every morning Katara would leave Zuko's room (they decided that she would sleep in there from now on) and go to the harem to take her herbs. When she was given the herbs she needed, she would pretend to take them only to chuck them in the garbage when no one was looking. During her teachings Katara learned that there were some firebending moves that were similar to waterbending moves such as the fire whip, fire walls, and the breath of fire. She had almost much fun learning these moves as she had when she was becoming a master waterbender at the North Pole. Katara even taught Zuko some waterbending moves that he could use with his firebending, as long as these moves weren't extreme enough to cause a fire in the room.

During her breaks from learning new moves, Katara was able to go to the harem to visit Yuki for a while. The concubine at first was worried for her friend because she was gone often but after a while Katara was able to convince her that she was safe with Zuko. She never told Yuki what she and Zuko did. She was worried for her friend's safety if Ozai or Azula ever found out.

These trainings brought Katara and Zuko closer. They learned more about each other, about their pasts, their families, what their favorite hobbies were and other things.

"You did well today." said Zuko after their fifth day of training.

"Thank you, Sifu Zuko." said Katara. Ever since he started teaching her, she had developed the habit of calling Zuko Sifu. Zuko rolled his eyes at the nickname and wiped his sweaty face with a towel. Katara did the same with her own towel.

"Zuko, I've been thinking…" Katara trailed off, not knowing how to say this

"About?"

"Well, I was thinking about how maybe we could go out sometime."

"As in on a date?"

"Well, yeah."

Zuko looked at her.

"I don't know Katara..."

"Well we are together. Maybe it's time we went out on a real date."

"I thought we agreed to keep our relationship status a secret."

"I mean we could disguise ourselves and go out. You could wear your cloak with the hood up again. I'm not exactly well known so I could just wear regular Fire Nation clothes."

"Won't it be a little weird to be seen with a guy keeping his face covered?"

"Not if we go tonight. I mean, isn't there a festival going on?"

"Yeah but-"

"But what?"

Zuko started to look a bit uncomfortable.

"I think my dad would want me to go with him and Azula."

"Well you can say that you aren't feeling well and then after your dad and sister leave, we can go together. Maybe I could get a mask there so that if they see us they won't recognize us."

Zuko struggled to find a flaw in their plan but found none. He didn't want them to risk getting caught, but if it meant that he would be on a real date with Katara, then it would be worth it.

"Let's do it." He said.


	17. The Festival

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko and Katara left the palace two hours later. Like they had planned Zuko told his father that he didn't feel so he couldn't go to the festival. After Ozai and Azula left, the couple decided to wait for half an hour before leaving also. Zuko wore his red cloak with the hood up to keep his face hidden. Katara wore a black kimono with red trimmings and had some of her hair in a top knot while the rest fell down her back in their usual waves. She used red paint to paint designs on her face and yellow paint to paint a small crescent on her forehead. When she was finished, she showed Zuko.

"It's funny," he said, "The paint on your face kind of reminds me of the Painted Lady. She's a spirit." he added when he saw the confusion on Katara's face, "I don't know if she exists but some people in the Fire Nation do believe her. You'll fit in great at the festival. A lot of people that show up like to dress up as spirits."

Using their stealth, Zuko and Katara were able to sneak out of the palace without being seen by any of the servants or any of the guards. As soon as they left the palace grounds, Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and began to run to the town. He could hear her laughter from behind him. When they entered the festival the couple slowed to a walk to look around at everything.

The city was looking very festive. The lamps that hung outside made the city look red, there were red and yellow streamers that hung all over the buildings, and there were some stalls that sold things like snacks and masks. Children chased each other around, some dressed up, some holding sparklers. Some of the citizens in the city were wearing masks or costumes. There were even some people that were providing some entertainment for the citizens like juggling, magic tricks, and music. One stand surrounded by a small group of children caught Katara's eye. At a closer look Katara realized that it was a puppet show stand. It was set up like a little stage complete with curtains to open and close. There was already a show going on. One of the puppets was a beautiful Fire Nation girl with red clothes and long straight black hair. The other puppet was a red dragon that could spit out real fire but only a small amount to avoid damaging the girl puppet or the stage. Katara and Zuko watched the show because Katara had never seen an actual puppet show, or at least one that didn't involve Ozai "burning" earthbenders. The story was about a beautiful girl that longed for a friend until she met a dragon. When she first met the dragon she was terrified of him until he showed her that he was a kind and gentle creature. After spending much time together the girl and dragon fell in love and when the girl kissed the dragon on his snout he transformed into a handsome boy. The girl and the boy ended up getting married and lived happily ever after.

After the show Zuko got himself and Katara some fire flakes which they ate as they walked through the festival. When she started eating the Fire Nation snack, Katara began to giggle at a memory.

"What's so funny?" asked Zuko curiously

"Nothing," she answered, still giggling. "I was just remembering the time Sokka tried fire flakes and he burnt his tongue because he ate too much too fast." She giggled again.

"Did he try them that time you three came to the Fire Nation to go to Roku's temple?"

"Actually, it was long after that. We went to this festival in one of the Earth Kingdom colonies so that Aang could see actual firebending up close, especially since we weren't going to be on the recieving end of the fire."

"How did that work out?"

"We had perfect disguises and nobody knew that we were Fire Nation but then I ended up 'volunteering' to be part of this firebending magician's performance and during his trick Aang thought that I was in danger and used his airbending to protect me. He ended up blowing our covers and we barely made it out of there without getting caught."

"The Avatar sounds like he was a good friend."

"Yeah. He was." Katara, lost in memories, put a hand to her throat to touch her mother's necklace but remembered that she left in Zuko's room.

Noticing Katara's movements, Zuko said, "I'm really sorry that I took your necklace. If I knew what happened to your mother..."

"Don't worry about it." Katara took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You were a different person back then."

"Everything is so different now." said Zuko, "I never would have expected any of these things to happen ever."

"When Sokka and I first started traveling with Aang, I knew there were going to be some crazy stuff happening, but I never knew that almost every day something life threatening would happen."

"Now that I think about it, how is it that you and your brother get along so great together? Azula and I can hardly stand each other."

"I guess we were just raised differently compared to you and Azula. I mean, before my mother died she gave her love to both of us, the same as my father before he left to fight in the war."

"What's your brother like, anyway?"

"Well he's..." Katara struggled to find the right words, "He's Sokka. He can be pretty annoying, can make some bad jokes, and is a total meat lover but he's a good provider, fighter, and protecter and he's a great comforter. And he can be really smart...sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"He has these moments that I like to call 'Sokka moments' where he just doesn't act as smart as he really is. But I love him anyway."

"You're lucky. There are times when I wish that I had a brother."

Katara remembered the young man that was in the portrait with young Zuko and young Azula.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that picture in your room of you and Azula when you were kids and there's that man with you?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that man?"

It took a minute for Zuko to answer. He and Katara finished eating their fire flakes, threw the wrappings away, and continued to walk.

"He was my cousin Lu Ten." Zuko finally said. "He was like an older brother to me."

"Where is he?" asked Katara.

"Dead." Zuko said bluntly, "He died seven years ago at Ba Sing Se. My uncle Iroh had started a siege on the Earth Kingdom capital that lasted for six hundred days. When Lu Ten died in battle Uncle stopped the siege and came back home."

Katara and Zuko walked through the city in silence. Katara looked around the festival in fascination while Zuko watched. He held back a chuckle when Katara got excited about something that seemed very normal to him. Of course she had never actually had a good look at the Fire Nation without fear of being attacked, let alone a festival in the Fire Nation. They went to a stall that sold some paint for people to put on their bodies. The people behind the stall also offered stencils so that the people who bought the paint could put designs on themselves. Zuko looked through the stencils and picked up three possible choices for Katara to see.

"Do you want a moon," he held up a stencil that showed the crescent moon, "Fire lily," he held up one that showed a flower, "Or flame?" He held up the third stencil that showed a fire.

Katara looked them over before smiling at him.

"You choose." she said.

Zuko looked at the stencils in turn before finally holding up his choice.

"Moon."

Katara's smile widened at this.

"Good choice." she complimented.

"So... where do you want it?" he asked

Katara looked around at her body. She picked a spot and smiled again.

"Right here." She raised her left leg and pulled the bottom of her robe back slightly to reveal her bare ankle. Zuko looked from her ankle to her eyes.

"Okay." he said.

The couple went to find some chairs to sit on so that it would be easier to paint the tattoo on Katara's ankle. They found some chairs and sat across from each other. Katara placed her foot on Zuko's lap and he got to work. He placed the moon stencil over her ankle, picked up the paint brush, and dabbed it into the white paint. Zuko began to paint her ankle while she observed him and his work quietly. Zuko concentrated on keeping his eyes on Katara's ankle and making sure not to let his eyes trail up her bare leg. He looked up at her when he was finished and smiled. He peeled back the stencil to reveal a tiny white moon now on Katara's ankle. Both admire his work. Zuko and Katara smile at each other. He leaned in close to blow softly on her ankle to dry the paint. When it was dry, he placed his hand over her leg and slowly moved his fingers gently across her skin. Zuko looks up at Katara again and she gazed back at him with a gentle smile on her face. She noticed something over Zuko's shoulder and stared at it. Zuko followed her gaze and saw some people dancing. There were couples young and old, fathers with their daughters and mothers with their sons. Zuko remembered when his mother used to teach him to dance when he was younger. As much as he hated the dancing lessons, he was happy that he had spended time with his mother.

Katara watched the people dance to the slow music. She remembered some of the celebrations her people at the Southern Water Tribe had such as birthdays, weddings, and the winter solstices. Katara always loved dancing, especially with her family. Her father would always let her stand on his feet while they danced together so that she wouldn't stumble as they moved. Her mother would do the same thing for Sokka before she had been killed. When Sokka and Katara danced they always had some trouble; Sokka would sometimes step on Katara's toes and Katara would stumble a little. Katara remembered when her mother would dance with her. She would lead and spin Katara around and they would sway to the music that played. When Katara grew tired of all the dancing her mother would pick her up and sway a little and hum gently to the music as she held her daughter close to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

This question interrupted Katara's thinking. She shook her head a little like a dog trying to get water out of its ears and looked at Zuko.

"What did you say?" she asked

"I was asking you if you wanted to dance." said Zuko and instead of getting a verbal answer, Katara grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet and to the dance floor.

Zuko placed a hand on Katara's waist, she latched onto his arm, and then placed her other hand in his. They then started to dance. Katara was surprised that Zuko was a good dancer, she had never danced with anyone who was this good. Neither of them stumbled or stepped on the other's toes. They swayed to the music, lost in each other's eyes. Katara laid her head on Zuko's chest and closed her eyes with a content smile on her face as she listened to his heartbeat. She felt so safe in Zuko's arms, even in enemy territory. It was so hard to believe that weeks ago they were enemies, and now...

The dancers nearby the couple smiled. Zuko and Katara looked so much in love. She looked so safe with him while he looked like he was ready to protect her from anything. The song ended and everyone except Katara and Zuko applauded. Zuko and Katara looked into each other's eyes again with small smiles on their faces.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

They continued to look into each other's eyes before leaning forward and sharing a soft, passionate kiss.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this!

Just so you guys know, I'm working on Return of Ozai. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm a little stuck on some stuff. I'll try to update that story as soon as I can, the same with The Love of an Enemy


	18. Sozin's History

okay, it came to my attention that some of you guys probably think that this story was over but the truth is, we're not even halfway over yet! :D

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko and Katara went back to the palace half an hour later. They were reluctant to leave the festival but they had to get back before Ozai and Azula did. As easy as it was for them to leave the palace, it was hard to get back in. It was lucky that they didn't get caught by any of the servants or the guards. When Zuko and Katara got to his bedroom and closed the door behind them, they stared at each other for a minute before laughing.

"That was so much fun!" said Katara. She went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and washed the paint off her face. "I just can't believe that we didn't get caught!"

Zuko, taking off his cloak and changing out of his clothes, laughed. "Well don't jynx it!" he said.

Katara laughed and changed into her sleeping robe that was folded and waiting for her on the hamper. She freed her hair from its bun and brushed it. When she left the bathroom she saw that Zuko had changed into his sleeping pants and was putting out some of the candles. She couldn't help but stare at his muscles like she did on Ember Island. She had never seen any boy built like Zuko. Sokka and Aang's bodies were scrawny compared to the firebender in front of her. He turned to look at her and she averted her eyes so that he wouldn't notice her staring. She went to the bed and snuggled under red silk covers. Zuko got himself settled in next to her. He propped his elbow against his elbow and laid his head against his hand and stared at Katara. She gave him a smile which he returned. He put his other hand to her face and gently rubbed his fingers against her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed at his touch. Zuko put his hand under the covers, laid it on Katara's waist, and pulled her closer to him.

"Wait." she whispered. She opened her eyes and she looked into his.

"Can we please not do anything?" she asked, still whispering, "Please? I don't think I'm ready."

"Don't worry, Katara," Zuko answered back in a whisper, "I wouldn't think of doing anything to you if you knew you weren't ready."

"Thank you."

Katara snuggled close to Zuko's warm body and he held her close to him. Feeling tired, safe, and comfortable, she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Zuko and Katara awoke to the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway outside the door. Zuko motioned Katara to stay in bed while he rushed to the hall to investigate. Katara watched him step into the hallway and stare at something. He was about to move forward again when he picked something off the floor; it was a scroll. He opened it and Katara could hear him reading it. He closed the scroll and stared down the hallway again. Katara walked over to him.

"What does it say?" she asked quietly.

Zuko handed her the scroll wordlessly and she opened it to read.

"'You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise.'" she read aloud, "'It will reveal your own destiny.' What does it mean?" she asked as she closed the scroll.

"I don't know." Zuko answered, "Sozin died in his sleep years ago, how is that supposed to reveal my destiny?"

Katara couldn't think anything to say. It did sound strange.

"Let's just go back to sleep and try to figure this out tomorrow." she said. She handed the scroll back to Zuko and walked back into the bedroom.

Zuko stared down the hallway once more before following her.

* * *

They woke up the next day after having trouble sleeping. The scroll made them feel anxious and had them wondering and asking themselves the same thing; What did it mean?

Katara and Zuko agreed to skip training for the day to try to figure out what the scroll meant. They went to the palace library to do some research on Sozin but everywhere they looked the books and scrolls said the same thing. They said that Sozin was a powerful Fire Lord that wanted to spread the Fire Nation's greatness and used the comet (later named Sozin's Comet) to start the hundred year war.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Zuko said in frustration after he and Katara left the library. They were now walking through a hall where large portraits of the Fire Lords in the past hung on the walls. "I already know the story of Sozin, everybody does! How is this supposed to help me know my destiny?"

Katara silently agreed with him. How was learning something he already knew help him reveal his destiny? They stopped in front of the large portrait of Sozin and stared up at it. It was as if they thought that if they stared at it long enough the answer would come to them. Katara heard footsteps passing by behind them and heard Azula's voice.

"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side."

Zuko scowled at Azula's "suggestion" and looked away from her. His face suddenly softened and he turned to speak to her as she continued down the hall.

"Wait." he said, "I need to ask you something. What do you remember about our Great-Grandfather's history?"  
Azula sighed before answering. "Ah, Zuko. It's so strange how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it, but he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man."  
"But how did he die?" asked Zuko, confused. Katara guessed he was asking in case he was mistaken about Sozin's death.  
"Didn't you pay any attention in school, Zuko? He died peacefully, in his sleep. He was ancient."  
Azula walked away and Zuko's face furrowed in frustration as he looked up at the portrait again.

* * *

Zuko was rereading the scroll when Katara fell into an uneasy sleep that night. Her mind was too full of questions about the scroll he got. While she slept, she reached out for Zuko's form but only found air. Katara woke up and looked around, realizing that Zuko wasn't in the room. The bedside lantern was still on, the scroll Zuko got was over it, revealing a secret message. She grabbed the scroll and read it.

_The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs._ it said.

Katara jumped out of bed and grabbed her cloak.

* * *

During her stay at the palace, Zuko had shown Katara around the capital city, including the Fire Sage Temple. He had told her where the Dragon Bone Catacombs were and its history. She snuck through the courtyard, looking around to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed. When she made it to her destination, she saw a cloaked figure bending a blast of fire into the middle of the courtyard. Zuko began to disappear into the floor and Katara silently rushed forward. When she got to the secret passageway, she looked down and saw a spiral staircase is revealed along with a very large secret chamber. Zuko was already near the bottom. Katara quickly walked down the stairs before the secret passageway would close. She followed Zuko at a distance through the chamber and down a hall lined with what she had a feeling were dragon bones. Zuko stopped and so did she. He then suddenly whirled around and threw a fireball. Caught off guard, Katara screamed and jumped aside to dodge the flame.

"Katara?"

Zuko rushed forward and helped Katara to her feet.

"I'm so sorry." he said, "I thought that someone was spying on me or something."

"You need to be more careful." said Katara not unkindly, "You need to control your bending; fire can be very dangerous."

Zuko touched his scar "Don't I know it."

Katara gasped when she realized what she had just said. "I-I'm sorry." she said, "I wasn't-"

"It's okay. Why were you following me anyway? I thought you were asleep when I left."

"I was. I woke up and I read the secret message on that scroll."

"What if you were seen?"

"I wasn't."

"But what if-"

"Enough of the what ifs, Zuko. Weren't we on our way to finding out the history of your Great Grandfather?"

Zuko, looking like he didn't want to change the subject, lead Katara further into the chambers. Soon they found themselves standing in front of an ornate door with a sculpture of Fire Lord Sozin on it. On the chest of the sculpture was a Fire Nation emblem. Zuko and Katara exchanged a look before he placed his hand over the emblem delivered a fire blast. The fire filled the door, and poured out from the statue's eyes, nose and mouth. As the door opened, cobwebs pulled apart and fell to the side of the door. As Zuko and Katara enter the room, he pulls his cloak from his head and raised his lantern to look around the dark chamber. The room was filled with various artifacts. A large dragon statue sat in the middle of the room. Under the dragon's head, Zuko and Katara found what they were looking for; five scrolls in their boxes standing in a straight row on a table. Zuko walked over to the table and read one of the cobweb covered scroll boxes out loud.

"The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin." He picked it up and opened it. He sat down on the floor with his back facing the table and took the scroll out of the box. Katara sat down next to him and they exchanged another look, took a deep breath, and opened the scroll to read.

"'As I feel my own life dimming,'" Zuko read aloud, "I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter."

_What did that mean? _thought Katara, _Did Sozin actually regret starting all this pain and suffering? _

She scoffed at the thought and continued reading Fire Lord Sozin's final testament with Zuko

* * *

"That can't be it," said Zuko when they had reached the end of the scroll, "Where's the rest of it?" He put the scroll down and looked at Katara. She wasn't thinking about how the scroll didn't answer their questions, instead she was thinking about something else.

"After everything Roku and Sozin went through together…" she whispered, "Even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that."

She stood up and ran out of the room.

"Katara!" Zuko called after her but she didn't come back. He quickly rolled up the scroll, put it back in its box, placed the box back in it's original spot, and ran after her. Katara was already at the stairs when Zuko caught up to her. "Katara wait!" He put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"I'm sorry you had to read that." he said to her

"No, I'm glad I did." she said back to him

Zuko looked at her with surprise "You are?"

Katara turned to look at him.

"Learning about Sozin and learning about what he was like in his point of view, I know now that you're nothing like him. Maybe I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Back in Ba Sing Se, when I said that spreading war, violence, and hatred isn't in your blood. It seemed like it was before but after getting to know you... I was wrong." She threw herself into Zuko's arms in a hug. He held her close to him before parting.

"Come on," he said, "There's someone I need to talk to."

"Who?" she asked

"My uncle."

* * *

Zuko and Katara rushed to the palace prison, the hoods of their cloaks up to cover their face. The guards they passed as they walked through the prison edged away from them. Katara began to wonder why that was when she guessed that it must have been because Zuko had been here before. They reached the cell they were looking for and rushed inside. The cell was cold and damp. In the back of the room in a large cage was Iroh wearing rags and his tangled gray hair loosely laying on his face as he sat on the floor with his head down.

"You sent this, didn't you?" shouted Zuko. Katara was surprised to see Zuko act so angry toward his uncle. Whenever he spoke of him there was never any hatred in his voice like when he spoke about Azula. His voice was usually filled with fondness or sadness. "We found the secret history. Which, by the way should be renamed "the history most people already know." The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end."

"No...he wasn't." said Iroh, looking up at Zuko.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked impatiently

"You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Katara's eyes widened and she looked to Zuko to see his reaction. He looked just as surprised as she was, if not more.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers, can help you better understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy." Zuko got to his knees and put his face in his hands, letting this new information sink in. "But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now…by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the fire nation. Born in you, along with all this strife, is the power to restore balance to the world." Iroh removed a brick and reached for a small bundle inside the hole. He unwrapped the bundle while he walked toward Zuko. "This is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince."

Zuko reached out and took the head dress from Iroh's hand. It looked exactly like the head dress she saw the statue of Roku wear. Zuko stared at the artifact in his hand.


	19. The Proposal

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

Katara's water whip protected her from Zuko's fire whip as it nearly hit her shoulder. Zuko shot a fireball at Katara and she created a water shield to keep the fire from hitting her. She used her water to slam Zuko into the wall. She then used her ice breath to freeze him there. Her satisfied smile quickly turned to surprise when she saw Zuko using his firebending to break through the ice. He shot a fireball at her and she quickly made a water shield again but the last minute defense move caused the fireball to knock her back and fall on the floor. Zuko rushed forward and pointed his fist at her.

"I win." he said with a smirk.

Katara smirked back and swung her leg against his, knocking him on his back. Before he could get back up Katara created two tentacles of water and used them to grab Zuko's left arm and his right leg. With surprise yell, he is lifted in the air by the water tentacles. Katara's smirk widens.

"Say it." she ordered him.

Zuko sighed in defeat.

"You win."

"Good boy." Katara lowered the tentacles and Zuko was on the floor again. She bended the water toward her and went into the bathroom to put it down the drain.

"Nice work today." said Zuko when Katara returned

"You did well too." she answered back with a smile. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"You're going to need all the training you can get." he told her, "I bet all this will definetely be worth it in a couple weeks."

"Why? What's happening in a couple weeks?"

"The invasion happening during the eclipse."

Katara's heart missed a beat.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a whisper, looking at him horrified.

Zuko looked at Katara with a confused look on his face "The eclipse?"

"Before that."

"The invasion?"

"How did you know about that?" she demanded

"Azula heard about it back in Ba Sing Se. What is it?" He added when Katara slammed her hand against her forehead

"We didn't even think about that!"

Zuko looked even more confused. "About what?"

"Sokka and I didn't even think that Azula might have heard about the invasion when she was pretending to be a Kyoshi warrior at Ba Sing Se!" Katara sat down on the bed with her hands covering her face. "Sokka's going to be so devastated when he finds out!" she cried, "He worked so hard on coming up with the invasion plan and we risked so much trying to get the information about the eclipse and when we were going to Ba Sing Se and when we tried to get the Earth King to hear about our plan."

She began to cry. Zuko sat next to her, wrapped his arms around her form which was shaking with sobs, and pulled her close to him so that her head laid on his chest.

"I've been hoping that the invasion would finally put an end to the war." she said. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. "I just wish that there would be some way for me to tell my friends..." she started sobbing again at the thought of her friends. "It'll be my fault that I couldn't tell them."

Zuko took her shoulders and gently pushed her off him so that she was sitting straight on the bed and that he was looking at her face. Her eyes were on the floor.

"Katara," he said softly but in a firm tone, "Look at me."

With a hiccup she looked up at his face.

"Even if you could contact them somehow like a letter or something, it won't work. I don't trust anyone here; I never know who can possibly be a spy and I don't doubt that if you sent a letter, it would be intercepted by the wrong people. Don't blame yourself for something out of your control."

Katara let his words sink in before nodding. Zuko hugged her close to him and rubbed her back.

"I don't even know if there will be an invasion." she said, "Aang probably isn't even alive and my friends can't even uses the troops from Ba Sing Se so there isn't any hope."

"Even if the Avatar is dead," Katara choked out a sob, "And the soldiers in Ba Sing Se can't be part of the invasion, it might still happen anyway. The people in the invasion will want to end the war at the first chance they get. Those people will want to end the suffering to protect the people they love regardless the danger of the risks."

"Speaking from experience?" asked Katara.

Zuko shook his head. "Not from mine...from my mothers."

Katara looked up at him, confused.

"Years ago, after my cousin Lu Ten died, my father requested an audience with my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. Azula and I listened in on what they said. My father asked my father to revoke my uncle's birthright because Uncle's bloodline had ended, he abandoned his siege on Ba Sing Se, and they had no idea when he would return home. My grandfather was angry that my father would dare to ask him to betray Uncle, that he had suffered enough but his punishment scarcely began. I was scared so I ran out of the room before I could hear what the punishment was. But Azula stayed behind. Later, Azula came into my room and told me that father was going to kill me."

Katara gasped. She knew that Ozai was very cruel, cruel enough to burn and banish his own son just for speaking out when he wasn't supposed to, but to kill his own son?

"My grandfather told my father that his punishment should fit his crime," continued Zuko, "'You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own!' he said. I didn't believe her, I told her that father would never kill me. My mother came in to see what was going on and pulled Azula out of my room for a talk. Later that night my mother woke me up and told me that everything she did was to protect me and to never forget who I was no matter how things may seem to change. The next morning she was gone and my grandfather was dead. No one knew what happened and I asked my father where she was but he wouldn't tell me."

"Zuko..." Katara put a hand to his cheek, the scarred one, "I'm so sorry."

Zuko put his hand over her's and stroked it with his thumb.

"Katara," he said softly, "You and I both lost people that we care about because of this war. I promise you that whatever it takes, whatever the risks, I will do what I can to help end the war. Our time together might be short because of this war for all we know."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to live life as much as we can before that time comes."

He got off the bed and went to his bedside table to take something out of the drawer. He turned back to her and got on his knee.

"Zuko, what-?" She gasped when Zuko revealed an engagement necklace in his hands.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko paused a moment before adding, "Will you be my wife?"

Katara looked down at the engagement necklace. It was made of red ribbon and the stone was gold with a lotus blossom design on it. Fresh tears filled her eyes but they were of happiness.

"Yes."

They got to their feet. Katara took off her mother's necklace and turned so that her back was facing Zuko and pulled her hair up so that he would tie the red ribbon around her neck.

"It's beautiful." she said, touching the gold charm.

"It wasn't easy carving the lotus on the charm, but it was worth it." Zuko wiped a tear from Katara's face and they kissed

* * *

oh yeah! they're engaged! if you guys don't like it, too bad. it's already out there


	20. Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids

I'm sorry for not updating earlier.

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

Katara could barely contain her excitement the few days after Zuko's proposal. She was annoyed that she couldn't wear her engagement necklace as much as she'd like but she and Zuko agreed that it would lead to some unwanted questions. They had decided to get married a week before the eclipse

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Yuki asked the waterbender during one of her visits to the harem. Katara had just been brushing her hair and humming with a blissful smile on her face.

"No reason." she answered. "I just had a fun spar with Zuko."

"I never thought that this would happen." said Yuki. She played with the red apple in her hands.

"You never thought what would happen?"

"You love Prince Zuko!"

Katara slapped her hands over Yuki's mouth to silence her and looked around to see if any of the nearby concubines heard.

"Shh! I don't want anybody spreading that around!" she whispered as lowered her hands.

"Sorry." said Yuki, biting into her apple, "It's just crazy! I mean, weeks ago you hated his guts and now...And I've seen the way he looks at you. I won't be surprised if he decided to pop the question one of these days."

Katara did her best to not let her guilt show. She wanted very much to tell Yuki about her engagement but she wanted to tell her friend at the right moment, preferrably in a place that was more private.

For the next few days Katara and Zuko talked in secret about where their secret wedding should be, who should perform it, and who would be their witnesses. Katara definetely wanted Yuki to be a part of it. She suggested to Zuko that he should go see his uncle and ask him to see it.

"I know I don't know him as well as you but I know that he would want to see his own nephew's wedding." she told him.

It took much persuasion. Zuko was convinced that his uncle hated him and wouldn't want to see it. It was only until Katara told him that he wouldn't have helped Zuko understand what his destiny was if he didn't care that he agreed to at least try to ask.

The night before the wedding had finally come and Zuko finally plucked up the courage to go to the prison to ask his uncle if he would like to see his wedding. While he was gone Katara decided that it was time for her to tell Yuki about the wedding.

Putting on the necklace Zuko gave her and a cloak and placing the hood over her head, she left Zuko's bedroom and snuck through the dark hallway toward the harem. It took longer than she thought because she had to be careful about where she was going in the dark and she didn't want to be seen. When she reached the harem she grabbed the knob, praying to the spirits that it wasn't locked. She let out a sigh of relief when she was able to open the door and snuck inside. She tiptoed through the main room and slowly opened the door to the bedroom for the concubines. All the girls were sound asleep. All that could be heard were the slow soft breathing of the concubines and the sound of one turning in their bed to get into a more comfortable position. Katara crept over to Yuki's bed and lightly tapped her on the arm. Yuki opened her eyes and before she said anything Katara pulled down her hood, shushed her, and motioned her to follow her. Yuki slowly got out of bed and followed Katara out of the bedroom and the harem.

When they got into the hall and closed the door to the harem behind them, Katara said, "There's something I have to tell you."

Yuki waited patiently for the waterbender to continue. Katara took a deep breath.

"Zuko and I are engaged." She pulled down the collar of her cloak so that her friend would see the red ribbon and gold charm.

Yuki put her hands over her mouth to silence her squeal and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Congratulations!" she whispered with great difficulty. She really wanted to speak normally but knew she couldn't. "Did he just now do it?"

"No, he actually proposed a week ago. I really wanted to tell you sooner I didn't want anybody else to know about it."

Yuki hugged Katara.

"Don't worry, I totally understand." she said.

"There's something else."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

Katara blushed "Yuki!"

"What else do you need to tell me?"

"Actually, I need to ask you something and it will mean so much to me and Zuko if you said yes."

Yuki started to look impatient. "What is it?"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Yuki had to cover her mouth again to stiffen her squeal again and Katara smiled.

"I take it that's a yes?" she asked.

"Of course!" Yuki and Katara hugged again, laughing.

"Yay!"

Katara and Yuki pulled away from each other and looked around for the source of the new voice. Ty Lee stood at the corner of the hallway with her usual big smile on her face. The pink sleeping robe she was wearing made Katara guess Azula was having a sleepover with her and Mai.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Yuki, looking scared.

"Since Katara said she and Zuko were engaged." answered the acrobat. She bounced forward and hugged Katara. "Congratulations Katara! You and Zuko look so good together!"

"Shh!" said Katara when Ty Lee released her from the hug. "Thanks, Ty Lee. Um, you wouldn't mind keeping our engagement a secret, would you?"

"Not at all. On one condition!"

"And what is it?"

"Mai and I get to be your bridesmaids."

Katara was taken aback at this. She expected that Ty Lee would want to be a bridesmaid, but should she really risk letting Mai in on the wedding too?

Ty Lee seemed to know what the waterbender was saying for she said, "You can totally trust Mai to keep this secret. She's come to peace that you and Zuko are together."

Katara was still hesitant about letting Ty Lee tell Mai but she trusted the acrobat now and agreed

"When is the wedding?" asked Yuki.

"Tomorrow night. The wedding is going to be at the prison, that is if Iroh even wants to see the wedding."

"He'll want to be a part of his own nephew's wedding." said Ty Lee, "He treats Zuko like his own son. He wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

Katara told Yuki and Ty Lee the time and place to meet her and Zuko the next evening and told them to tell no one of this. After that Yuki went back to the harem and Ty Lee continued her way down to the kitchens to get a cup of water like she planned before she meet Katara and Yuki. When Katara got back to Zuko's room, she saw that he wasn't there. She was glad that he wasn't, she was too tired to listen to his lectures about walking around the palace alone at night. She hung up the cloak and went to bed. As sleep quickly began to overtake her, she prayed to the spirits that Ty Lee would be right about Iroh not missing Zuko and Katara's wedding for the world.

* * *

Again, sorry for not updating sooner. I had no access to a computor during free period and during study period my teacher told me it would be okay for me to use the computor since I didn't have any homework but just when I was about to get started on this chapter this counselor guy I really don't like came in and started making everybody be part of this stupid group thing he always has us do on tuesdays. The really annoying stuff about these group things is that they are

1. a waste of time

2. all we talk about are stuff that nobody really pays attention to like "what causes stress?" or "what kind of bullying do you deal with?"

3. we talk about the same stuff over and over again

4. he actually makes us do group instead of letting us do our homework. I'm not even kidding. A couple weeks ago I was stressing out on this project I was supposed to do for one of my classes that was so important that if I failed I wouldn't be able to graduate (I passed it btw yay!) and I had to have my study teacher tell him to let me do my project instead of group when he tried to force me to do it (even after I told him how important this project was)

I can't wait until I graduate :/


	21. The Wedding

The big day is here! *wedding march music plays* *sobs* This is the happiest moment of my life! *blows nose loudly in hankey*

disclaimer - I don't own atla otherwise Zutara would have happened, Yue and Jet would be alive, and the foamy mouth guy would have made an appearance at the end of Aang and Ozai's battle

* * *

Zuko, in red robes, stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom getting himself ready for the wedding. He was trying to flatten his shaggy hair but gave up when he decided he was fighting a losing battle. He heard a soft knock on his door. It opened and Ty Lee stepped in. She was wearing a cloak over her purple silk robes.

"Zuko," she said, "It's time."

Zuko took a deep breath, put on his cloak, and followed Ty Lee out of his room.

"Mai, Katara, and Yuki are going to meet us in your Uncle's cell." she informed him quietly.

Zuko said nothing. He just nodded. When Katara told him that Mai and Ty Lee were going to be part of the wedding, he felt uneasy about it. He trusted Ty Lee since she and Katara were becoming fast friends but he didn't know if he could trust Mai. But he trusted Ty Lee's judgement and went along with it.

The two Fire Nation teens continued their journey to the prison in silence. They were both on their guard, their eyes searched for any type of movement and their ears strained for any sounds. The prison guards Zuko and Ty Lee passed did nothing but distance themselves when they recognized the Fire Nation prince. Zuko stopped in front of a door.

"You go on." he told Ty Lee, "I have to do something."

Ty Lee continued on without question but not before giving him a confused look. Zuko turned to the door and opened it.

Katara paced back and forth nervously in the cell. She hadn't taken off her cloak because she didn't want to risk being recognized by a guard if one came in. Mai was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Yuki was keeping watch at the door. Iroh was sitting patiently on the floor with his back facing the girls.

"Will you stop worrying?" Mai asked after enduring several minutes of the waterbenders nervous pacing, "He's gonna get here."

Katara didn't cease her pacing. "I'm not worried about that." she said, "I'm worried that we might get caught or that someone might find out about this."

"Who's going to find out? The only people that know about this are in this room."

"Not all of them." Katara corrected her, thinking of her other bridesmaid and the groom

"Someone's coming!" Yuki warned them. Katara gasped and quickly pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Yuki and Mai did the same.

They heard soft footsteps and a soft knock on the door.

"It's me."

Yuki opened the door to let Ty Lee in and quickly closed it again.

Katara lowered her hood. "Where's Zuko?" she asked

"He's coming." said Ty Lee, "He told me that he had to do something first."

"I hope he's okay."

Iroh stood up and turned to look at the waterbender.

"You must relax, Katara." he said gently. "My nephew will be here safely. He is very strong and determined."

"He's right." said Ty Lee, "This is Zuko we're talking about here. He can take down anybody in a fight."

"Except Azula." said Mai.

"Thanks Mai." said Katara sarcastically, "That's really reassuring."

The knife thrower shrugged.

"Glad I could help."

Katara opened her mouth to tell Mai off when Yuki said, "Two people are coming."

Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh stiffened when they heard the footsteps. One of the owners of the footsteps knocked on the door.

"It's me guys."

Katara smiled when she recognized the voice and opened the door to let Zuko in. He wasn't alone.

"Shyu?"

"Hello Katara." replied the sage. He looked older since the last time he and Katara had seen each other and his beard was longer and thicker. She was sad to see the prison rags he wore.

"I'm so sorry that you got caught." she said. "We should have taken you with us-" Shyu raised a hand to silence the waterbender

"Do not feel bad for me." he said, "No matter what happens to me, I will never regret helping the Avatar."

"What are you doing here?"

"Prince Zuko has given me the honor of performing his marriage. Congratulations for this special occasion."

"I couldn't think of any other sages that would be trustworthy enough to do this and keep it a secret." explained Zuko, "Then I thought 'Which sage would be better than one Katara had already met and befriended?'"

Katara embraced Zuko.

"Thank you." she murmured. "Where will you go after this?" she added to Shyu.

Shyu looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stay in the Fire Nation or are you going to the Earth Kingdom?"

"Katara, Shyu's still a prisoner here." said Zuko, "He's only out of his cell to perform our marriage."

"Prince Zuko offered to set me free but I declined the offer. It would be too much of a risk."

Sadness and guilt began to fill Katara "So you're not free?"

"Not now," said Zuko, "But once the war is over, I promise he will be free."

Reassured, Katara nodded but still looked sad.

"Shall we begin?" asked Shyu.

The teens nodded and prepared themselves. Yuki, Ty Lee, and Mai removed their cloaks to reveal their purple silk robes. Yuki's had pink trim since she was the Maid of Honor. Katara took off her cloak to reveal her long flowing red dress. Her red engagement necklace was around her neck. Her hair was down but she had a fire lilly in it.

"You look beautiful." Zuko said softly to Katara who blushed at the compliment.

"I'm glad you kept your hair down." she said, "I think you look more handsome this way."

They held onto each other's hands and turned to Shyu.

"We are gathered here today to unite Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe..."

While Shyu spoke Zuko looked at Katara. She was still blushing but she looked beautiful when she did it. A small smile was formed on her face. The light make up on her face brought out her large blue eyes which were slightly filled with tears of happiness. He looked back at his uncle. Iroh watched the ceremony with a small smile on his face. Zuko was glad that his uncle had agreed to see his wedding, especially after what happened in Ba Sing Se.

"Place your marks on each other." Shyu instructed Zuko and Katara.

Zuko and Katara turned to face each other. Zuko took out a piece of paper and burned it. He pressed his thumb into his handful of ashes and wiped it across Katara's forehead.

"By the flames of the dragons, I be wed." he said.

Katara took out the flask of water she took with her and poured the liquid on her thumb. She wiped her wet thumb across Zuko's forehead.

"And by the Spirits of the moon and ocean, I be wed." she said.

"By the power of the fire spirit Agni and the moon and ocean spirits Tui and La, you are now husband and wife. You may now seal this unity with a kiss."

The newly weds kissed passionately. They turned to their witnesses.

"I now present you Prince Zuko and Princess Katara of the Fire Nation."

Yuki, Iroh, Ty Lee, and Mai clapped quietly for the couple.

* * *

Zuko stood by his bed waiting for Katara to come out of the bathroom. He was out of his formal robes and was now only wearing his sleeping pants. Katara left the bathroom, twirling the sash keeping her robe closed. She walked over to Zuko, intying the sash to her kimono as she did so. When she was right in front of him, she removed her kimono completely, revealing her undergarments. She dropped her kimono on the floor and got close to Zuko until her chest touched Zuko's.

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly.

Katara answered him with a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara released her hold on Zuko and went to the bed where she laid back on the covers. Zuko crawled on the bed after her and leaned over her.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her. He ran his hand along Katara's face gently.

She shook her head and Zuko leaned forward to kiss.

* * *

I'm just gonna give the happy couple their privacy. If you guys were expecting lemon sorry to disappoint you. Also remember that this story is rated T which means major details of lemon is a big no no.


	22. The War Meeting

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

After their wedding Zuko and Katara were more affectionate towards each other. It was difficult for them not to show their affection in public. Seeing this problem, Mai was kind enough to let Zuko and Katara come to her house. Zuko and Mai just needed to make it seem that they were together and that Katara was only coming so that Zuko could keep an eye on her and give her orders when he needed to in order to keep people from getting suspicious. Katara was a little hesitant but took up on her offer, the same with Zuko. Ever since they got married Zuko and Katara were on their guard at all time. They were sure that one of their bridesmaids was sure to tell someone about the wedding. They weren't worried about Yuki or Mai. No, their problem was Ty Lee. She wasn't threatening to tell Azula or Ozai but she was sure to accidentally let it slip to them. But two days had come and gone and so far Ty Lee had not accidentally or purposefully told anyone, the same with Mai and Yuki and for that the couple were grateful. Katara hadn't seen much of Yuki, Mai, or Ty Lee until three days after the wedding when Ty Lee suggested to Katara that while Zuko and Azula were at the all-day war meeting the day before the eclipse, the girls could get together to hang out. Katara had never heard anything about the meeting and was wondered why Zuko never mentioned it before. She guessed that he must have forgot to tell her about it because he had a lot of things on his mind. Katara then remembered the invasion that was supposed to be happening during the eclipse and wondered if Aang was still alive, if the invasion was still happening, and if it was would her friends and family survive it.

Two days before the eclipse Mai let Zuko and Katara come to her house so that they would be able to spend time together ("Just keep your affections to a minimum." Mai told them). After getting passed the servants that kept offering different things to Zuko like fresh fruit and hot towels (After many weeks of this happening Zuko still seemed a little uncomfortable over this treatment) and crazy fangirls that were swooning and fawning over Zuko (A jealous Katara resisted her urge to hold his hand to show that he was taken), the couple were able to make it to Mai's house. Mai showed them to the sitting room where they would be alone in and told them not to worry about any of the servants because they had been sworn into secrecy. Zuko and Katara had lunch together and talked more about their pasts and Katara told him about her adventures with her friends when they traveled around the world. Zuko laughed at her story of what happened in the Chin village and ridiculous their justice system was. Later they laid together on the couch. It felt weird at first for the both of them because Katara was wearing her slave outfit but they got used to it.

"Tell me, if you can have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?" asked Zuko

"Anything I want." said Katara. She thought about it. "Hmm. How about a fruit tart?"

"You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen."

Katara giggled. "That would be impressive."

She and Zuko sat up so that he could adress the servants by the door.

"Do you think you can find a fresh fruit tart for the lady." he asked them

The servants bowed

"Excellent choice, sir." one of them said and they both walked out.

"I guess there are some good things about being royalty." said Katara. "Though, I guess there is some annoying stuff too, like that all-day war meeting coming up."

"War meeting?" asked Zuko, surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"Ty Lee mentioned it. Didn't you know about it?"

Zuko looked away

"I guess I wasn't invited."

* * *

Zuko became moody the next day. He was upset that no one had invited him to the war meeting, especially since he was the prince and people thought that he took down the Avatar. He started acting distant towards Katara again. When they went to Mai's house he didn't say a word or look at her. He just stood at the window. Katara tried and failed repeatedly to strike up a conversation in order to distract him from the war meeting. Zuko either just remained silent or gave her one worded answers.

"Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting." Katara told him as she stood beside him at the window. "Who cares?"

"I don't." Zuko said unconvincingly. He continued to look out the window.

"Why would you even want to go?" she asked, "I mean after what happened at..." she stopped talking when she realized what she was about to say. Zuko sighed.

"I know." he said.

Katara decided to try to distract him again. "You know what will make you feel better?" she asked. "A sparring session. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually beat me."

Zuko, looking away, didn't answer. Katara became more worried about her husband.

* * *

Zuko became moodier and more distant on the day of the war meeting. Katara was starting to get even more worried. She didn't know how long it would be before she got the old Zuko back. The one that was happier and opened up more.

They stayed in his room that day. Katara silently practiced her waterbending moves while Zuko sulked on his couch. He seemed out of place with his shaggy hair down in his royal robes. There was a knock at the door and Katara ceased her bending. A servant entered the room and bowed.

"Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you." he said to the floor

Zuko stood up, looking surprised.

"What?" he asked

"The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived." said the servant. "You're the only person missing."

"So, my dad wants me at the meeting?" Zuko didn't look like he could believe it.

"The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir."

Zuko smiled at Katara who smiled back.

* * *

"How does it feel being a married woman?" asked Ty Lee.

"It feels a little weird, knowing that's a lifelong commitment." said Katara. She, Ty Lee, Mai, and Yuki were in Zuko's room while he and Azula were at the war meeting. Yuki was painting Mai's nails and Ty Lee was playing with Katara's hair. Katara and Yuki were able to wear their kimonos since they were only relaxing.

"Any problems lately?" asked Yuki

"No. We're as close as ever. The only bump was just when Zuko spent two days moping about not being told that he was invited to the meeting."

Ty Lee pulled Katara's hair in a ponytail and started braiding it so that Katara's hairstyle looked similar to her's except for the bangs.

"Anyone know about your marriage yet?" asked Mai.

"Not that we know of." said Katara.

"Azula acted a little suspicious about you guys going to Mai's house," said Ty Lee, "But she backed off after Zuko told her that he and Mai were together."

Mai's eyes narrowed slightly as she blew on her wet nails.

"I'm sorry Mai." said Katara, "I feel really bad about this-"

"Don't be. I had my chance. Whatever though, I'm pretty much over it."

Ty Lee finished the braid and tied a strap at the end of it to keep it in place.

"Done." she said. "It wasn't easy because your hair is so thick but it looks fabulous!" She handed Katara a hand mirror so that she could see how she looked.

Maybe you could do my hair the way you used to do it!" suggested Ty Lee, "I always thought that it looked so pretty."

Katara looked at the window and saw that the sun was going down. Zuko would have been out his meeting any minute.

"Maybe some other time." she said apologetically to the acrobat and giving her back her mirror. "I have to meet Zuko outside the war room."

"We better get going too." said Yuki, picking up the nail paint.

The girls left Zuko's room and walked down the hallways together until they separated to go to their different destinations. Katara leaned against a pillar outside the war room. Some of the people were already leaving, Azula being one of them. Zuko left the war room with his head down. He walked past Katara without looking at her and she followed.

"How did it go?" she asked. When she saw that he looked upset she asked, "What's wrong?"

"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me." he said, "My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand."

"That's great."

They stopped at the end of the hallway where a large picture of Ozai hung on the wall in front of them. They stared up at it.

"During the meeting, I was the perfect prince." he said, "The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me." He bowed his head and Katara took his hand, ignoring the fact that there were people around.

"Katara, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Zuko looked at her.

"My father is planning to use Sozin's Comet to destroy the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

Coming up next, the invasion!

Btw, have you guys read The Next Avatar Book 1: Earth by SnoopyGirl213? It's really good and fun to read.


	23. The Invasion

two in one day! woot!

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

The rest of the night Zuko and Katara prepared to leave. Zuko gathered the supplies they would need such as food, his clothes, maps, and he was able to get Katara's waterskin back. Unfortunately it wasn't the same for her Water Tribe clothes. She was forced to wear her slave outfit until she was able to find something suitable to wear (now that Zuko was out of the meeting she had to change back into her slave bikini).

"You should get some sleep." Zuko had told Katara late in the night, "You are going to need your strength."

"I have enough strength for this." she said before continuing her bending practice.

Zuko reluctantly stopped badgering her into going to sleep. He knew that she was a strong waterbender. He had been on the recieving end of her waterbending blows in the past afterall.

Daybreak came soon enough and the guards and soldiers prepared themselves for the invasion. All the servants and the citizens, including Ty Lee and Mai, had left the capital city the night before for their safety. Zuko left with his armor on to see his father for his instructions of what he needed to do during the invasion. Katara had wondered why he went when he was going to leave when he told her that if he didn't show up it would look suspicious and it would be harded for them to get out of the palace. While he was gone Katara wrote a letter to Yuki explaining what she and Zuko were going and saying her goodbyes and thanks for being a good friend in such an awful place. The letter was dried and rolled up and tied with black string when Zuko returned. He removed the pin that kept his crown in place and his crown, causing his hair to fall down to it's regular shaggy state (Katara had to admit that Zuko looked hot with his hair down and his armor.). Katara took them and placed them on his bedside table. Zuko took off his armor, revealing a red vest with yellow trimming over a dark red shirt, a yellow belt, red pants, and black boots. He and Katara put on their cloaks. He noticed the scroll in her hand.

"It's for Yuki." she said before he could ask.

"Go put it in the harem," he said, "I'll grab our supplies and meet you outside. Don't worry about getting seen, all the guards are either in the bunker or outside the city with the soldiers."

Katara nodded and left the room. She hurried down to the harem and opened the door. It was strange to see it completely empty during the day. Normally it was filled with giggling and gossiping girls. Now it was dead silent. Katara hurried to the bedroom and left the scroll on Yuki's bed. She felt sad leaving Yuki alone in this place and prayed to the spirits that Ty Lee and Mai would take care of her. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest door out of the palace. She met Zuko outside out of breath and a stitch in her chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, looking concerned.

Katara, taking deep breaths, nodded. She was too tired to speak.

"Let's go." he took her hand and lead her into the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"We're going to the edge of the city. From outside the volcano we'll be able to know for sure that there will be an invasion."

The two benders ran as fast as they could to the end of the volcano. They reached the doors out of the volcano the city inhabited and pushed them open. The soldiers weren't at the doors. It seemed that they didn't think the invasion would make it this far. Zuko pulled out a telescope and looked through it.

"Well?" asked Katara

"The invasion is happening right now." he said. He handed the telescope to Katara. "See anybody you know?"

Katara looked through it at the beach where the invasion was starting out. There were large metal things in the water that resembled fish. Standing at the beach waterbending at firebenders were the swamp benders. A giant seaweed monster popped out of the water to help them. She smiled when she realized it was Hue. There were metal tanks that looked very different compared to the Fire Nation tanks coming toward the capital. The soldiers that were part of the invasion were either in Earth Kingdom green or in Water Tribe blue. She couldn't identify any of the Water Tribe warriors because their armor looked exactly the same and wore the same helmets.

"I can't tell if any of the Water Tribe warriors are my dad or Sokka or Bato or anybody else I know from my tribe." said Katara.

"What about Earth Kingdom?" asked Zuko

"Just these waterbenders we met in the swamp but I can't...wait!" she grew excited when she saw someone she recognized, "That's Toph!"

"Your blind friend?"

Yes! And she's with-" She felt confused about the earthbenders the blind girl was with, "The Boulder and the Hippo?"

Zuko also looked confused. "I thought you guys were enemies."

She lowered the telescope and looked at him. "I thought so too! What are they doing..." She smiled in realization. "Sokka." She remembered how her brother was a giant fan of the Boulder. She pressed the telescope against her eye again. She was scanning for anyone else she knew until she heard Zuko's voice.

"What is that?"

She lowered the telescope to look at Zuko again. He was pointing at the sky. She looked ahead and saw something flying high above them toward the capital city. It couldn't be...could it? She looked through the telescope with her excitement growing again and aimed it at the flying thing in the sky. Sure enough, flying in the sky with a blue glider and wearing different orange clothes was-

"Aang!" she yelled

"What?"

"That's Aang!" she yelled in excitement. "He's alive!" Hardly able to contain her joy, she laughed and cheered. She suddenly stopped when she thought of something. She looked through the telescope at Aang again and realized where he was going.

"He's flying this way." she whispered

"What?"

"He's flying this way!" she yelled. "He doesn't know that the firebenders already knew about the invasion! He's on his way here to take out your father! AANG!" she screamed and waved her arms to get his attention.

"AVATAR!" Zuko shouted

"Don't call him 'avatar' He'll think your trying to attack him or something! AANG!"

"AANG!"

With their combined yelling Aang couldn't hear them and he didn't see Katara jumping up and down and waving her arms around like a crazy person, even when he was flying directly over them. He continued his destination on to the palace.

"We have to go back and warn him!" yelled Katara. She was about to run back into the city when Zuko grabbed her arm.

"By the time you get there it will be too late." he said, taking the telescope back. "Just go find your friends. I'll go to the bunker."

"The bunker?"

"There's something I need to tell my father."

When he began to walk away Katara grabbed his arm.

"You're not turning me and my family in are you?" she accused him

Zuko looked abashed. "What? You honestly think that I'd do that after all our time together? After our wedding?"

"What are you going to tell him then?"

"The truth. But I'm going to leave you out of it."

Katara hesitated before releasing Zuko. He turned to walk away again.

"Wait."

Zuko stopped and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"Be careful." she said.

Zuko smiled and kissed her.

"_You_ be careful." he said before running away. Katara watched him hurry back into the city before running down the path away from the volcano.

As Katara ran, she saw explosions and prayed that her friends were okay. Whenever she met any soldiers she uncorked her waterskin and bent the water at them, easily taking them out since they didn't realize she was a waterbender and if they did they thought she couldn't bend because of the herbs she was supposed to take. It took longer than she thought to get down to the battlefield. When she was only half way there she saw Aang flying overhead over to the battlefield and landing some distance away at the plaza. She stopped to catch her breath. If Aang got back to the troops odds were that he was going to be fighting in the invasion. She stood there taking deep breaths and massaging her still sore chest for a minute when she saw something large and dark red taking off into the sky. When the large flying thing got closer she recognized it as Appa in armor. For a second she thought that someone was coming to get her when Appa flew over her and continued flying toward the volcano.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she yelled before running back up to the volcano.

* * *

Katara made it back up to the volcano her chest was hurting even more and her throat was dryer than ever. She uncorked her waterskin and chugged the water down greedily but making sure to leave enough for her to still fight with. She ran into the city toward the palace. Zuko had told her before where the bunker doors were the night before in case she needed to go down there. She was glad she was able to remember this. She threw open the door and ran down the stairs three at a time. When she reached the bottom she found herself in a dirt tunnel. She ran down one side of the tunnel, making sure to make an X on the wall when she reached a fork in the road so that she would be able to remember how to get out. She soon heard voices.

"Maybe it's not too late." she heard Aang's voice, "The eclipse is over but I can face the Fire Lord anyway."

"No." that voice sounded like Sokka's. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I'm ready!" said Aang, "I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me."

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time." said Toph, "We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends."

"I guess you guys are right." said Aang in a defeated voice.

"You'll have another chance." said Sokka, "I know you will."

Katara almost reached the corner of the tunnel, tears in her eyes and excitement building inside her when she heard Toph gasp.

"Someone's coming!" she shouted

"Firebender?" asked Sokka

"No it's-"

Katara rounded the corner and saw her friends.

"KATARA!" Aang, Toph, and Sokka shouted and running over to the waterbender.

Katara, Toph, Aang, and Sokka collided into one big group hug. Fat tears rolled down Aang, Sokka, and Katara's faces. Even Toph's eyes were brimming with tears.

"You're okay!" said Aang

"We are so so so so sorry we let them take you!" said Sokka

"When did you get here Sugar Queen?" asked Toph

"I was sent here after I got captured." explained Katara.

"They put you in prison?" asked Sokka.

"And you were able to escape?" Toph asked looking impressed and shocked

Katara started to feel uncomfortable. She knew that sooner or later she was going to explain everything, including her marriage to Zuko.

"It's a long story." she said, "Anyway, we have to get out of here. If the eclipse is over we can't waste any time. We've got to meet the others."

They ran down the tunnel together to where Sokka, Aang, and Toph came from. Aang and Sokka were in the lead while Toph and Katara were behind.

"Geez Katara you seem more tired than usual." said Toph

"I am?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. These things get you pumped! What's with you?"

"I have some things on my mind. Things haven't exactly been easy since I got here."

Toph stopped running. Katara stopped too, giving Toph a confused look. Though she was glad they stopped, she was starting to cramp up. Sokka and Aang kept running, neither of them noticed the girls weren't with them anymore.

"Katara?"

"What is it Toph?"

"You...well, how do I say this?"

"Spit it out."

"You weren't raped were you?"

Katara was shocked

"No! Of course not! What made you think that?"

"Well what else have you been thinking about?"

"Just...things okay?" She rubbed her side where the cramping was.

"Something wrong?"

"I just got a cramp. Can we just go already?"

Toph didn't seem to hear her. She had a calculating look on her face.

"Katara, did you have sex at all a week ago?" she asked

Katara was about to object when she remembered that Toph was a human lie detector.

"Yes." she said, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait till later?"

"No it can't. Katara...I think you might be pregnant."

"_What?_"

"Think about it; you're tired even though for as long as I remember you've never been tired in the middle of a battle and you're dealing with cramps."

"Toph, I don't know-"

"What are you guys doing?"

Sokka and Aang had come back.

"What happened to not wasting time going back to the troops?" Sokka said impatiently

"Sorry." said Katara and they continued running.

* * *

Appa and Momo were excited to see Katara again. The waterbender was covered in bison and lemur kisses as soon as she got out of the tunnel.

"I missed you guys too!" she told the animals. She bent the saliva off herself and climbed on Appa's back with the others.

During the flight to the troops Katara couldn't do anything else but put her hand over her stomache and thinking over what Toph had said.

_There's no way...could it be though?_

"You've got to be kidding me!" she heard Sokka shout.

He and Aang were staring dumbfounded at something behind Katara. She looked behind her and saw a dozen war balloons in the air. There were even a couple of giant airships.

"We're screwed aren't we?" asked Toph. Though she couldn't see the war balloons and airships, she knew something bad was happening.

"There's Dad." said Sokka, pointing at the ground.

Aang steered Appa for the ground and the bison landed in front of the troops. Hakoda and Bato stood together at the front.

"Katara?" asked Hakoda, looking like as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Katara slid off Appa. She couldn't stay angry at her father anymore, especially not after coming so close to never seeing him again. She rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Tears formed in her eyes again.

"I'm so happy you're okay." he said. "I was so worried."

"I'm so happy to see you!" cried Katara.

"We ran into each other in the bunker." explained Sokka. He and Toph jumped off Appa. "It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move. We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely."

"They've got air power, but so do I!" Aang stood up and opened his glider. "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down." He threw his glider into the air, caught onto it when it came back to him in a loop and flew into the air. Katara climbed on Appa.

"Appa, you and I can help too." she told the bison.

Appa and Katara followed Aang toward the airships and war balloons. A firebender in one of the war balloons shot two fireballs at Aang, but the airbender was able to dodge the attack. He then threw his glider forward, closed it, grabbed the end of it, and pierced straight through the balloon, causing it to go down. Katara stood up and bended the water out from her waterskin when Appa was getting near another war balloon. With the water she cut through the top of the balloon and that balloon fell also. Aang, Katara, and Appa flew toward the airships. Some fireballs hit Appa but his armor protects him. Appa tried to get closer to the airships but the fire blasts coming from them drove him back. Katara created a shield of water to protect herself and Appa from the fire. She saw Aang fly over to them.

"We can't keep them all back." she yelled out to him, "They're too many of them!"

"Let's join the others." he yelled back before dodging another fireball.

The fliers searched for their friends until they found them running down the slope towards the plaza. They stopped running and looked up just when Aang, Appa, and Katara landed on the ground.

"Try and find cover!" Sokka shouted to the troops, "I think we're about to see some bombs."

And sure enough, the bomb bay doors under the airships were opening. Toph bended a large slab of stone above the troops to protect them from the bombs. The bombs hit the earth, causing large explosions. The slab broke from the impact but Toph bended two stone supports from the ground to keep the slab standing. The explosions stopped and Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Katara came out from under the stone to look up at the airships which were passing over them. Instead they were flying toward the beach.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" asked Katara

"They're headed for the beach." said Aang. He gasped and turned to Sokka and Katara, "They're going to destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all going to escape?" asked Sokka, looking defeated

"We're not." said Hakoda

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!"

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

"What We can't leave you behind." said Katara. She ran to her father and looked to everyone else, "We won't leave anyone behind."

"You're our only chance in a long run." said Hakoda, "You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive."

Katara closed her eyes and lowered her head. She knew he was right.

"The youngest of our group should go with you." said Bato, "The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle."

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons." said Tyro, "It's not going to be easy but we'll get by."

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka shouted and pointing at the beach

The troops could only stand there and watch the airships drop their bombs on the submarines and destroy them. Not even Hue or the other swambenders could stop the bombs. Katara felt tears beginning to form in her eyes again but she blinked repeatedly to keep them from falling. She had to be strong. The children of the group said their goodbyes to their loved ones. Teo and Haru said goodbye to their fathers and The Duke told Pipsqueak that he would miss him.

"We lost today but we've never been this close." said Hakoda, "We tasted victory and that counts for something."

"We'll miss you Dad." said Katara

She, Sokka, and Hakoda hugged each other for the last time.

"Bye Dad." said Sokka, "We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise."

When Katara climbed on Appa she saw Aang his knees on Appa's head. Momo sat next to him. Katara approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt her heart break when she saw that he was crying. He looked at her and she smiled gently at him. He looked away and wiped his eyes before standing up to address the rest of the troops.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong." he said. "I'm going to make this up to you."

Katara jumped into the saddle while Aang sat down and Appa took off into the air. Katara and Sokka looked back at the troops as they flew off.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while." Aang yelled to the riders, "The Western Air Temple."

Katara continued to look back even when the troops were way to far away for her to see them anymore. She thought over what had happened that day. She was reunited with her friends but she had to be seperated from her father. She laid a hand on her stomach again and wondered how her friends were going to react over the news, especially Zuko. She wondered where Zuko was and if he was okay.

Unknown to Katara and the others, a war balloon was following them at a distance ridden by a scarred Fire Nation prince turned traitor.

* * *

phew! at long last I've finished this chapter! You don't even wanna know how long it took me to write this! (four hours!) Well I am really tired right now. Peace out ya'll!


	24. Western Air Temple

okay so some people pointed out to me that mistake I made in the last chapter about Toph feeling another heartbeat coming from Katara a week after their wedding night so I was able to change that. Sorry about that everybody. I've never been pregnant, it's been three to four years since I learned that kind of thing, and it's been nearly two years since I've been around a pregnant chick so I kinda forget how the whole thing works.

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

The kids had been traveling on Appa for what seemed like an hour before Appa started getting tired. They were forced to land and walk on dry land with the sun blazing above them. They all had their heads down as they walked, looking dejected.

"This is humiliating." Katara said after what felt like hours of walking in the heat. She still had her cloak on which made her feel more hot than ever. She would have taken it off but she was wearing her slave bikini underneath. Though it made have made her feel much cooler she wouldn't feel comfortable, especially since she hadn't told her friends what happened to her yet.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" asked Sokka

"Both."

Aang started scratching a spot under Appa's eye. "Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people."

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." said Teo

"They're probably on their way to a prison." said Haru, "Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in."

"I miss Pipsqueak." said The Duke

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." complained Sokka. Katara rolled her eyes but she couldn't blame her brother.

The kids reached a cliff when Toph yelled out, "Hey, we're here! I can feel it."

The kids stared ahead, eyes searching for a large temple similar to the Northern and Southern Air Temples on the other side of the cliff. Instead, they saw nothing but more barren land.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked." said Katara

Aang smiled "No, she's right. We are here."

Katara saw Sokka looking around again and bringing both his arms up when he still saw nothing.

"Wow, it's amazing." said Toph

"Where is it?" asked Haru.

"It's under the cliff." said Aang. He climbed on Appa's head. "Get on."

The kids climbed into Appa's saddle and the bison took off into the air. Appa flew off the cliff and flew downwards to get under it. What Katara saw under the cliff made her rub her eyes and look again to make sure she wasn't halucinating because of the heat and from being tired. Under the cliffs were pagodas that upside down and fixed into the cliffs. She looked at her companions' reactions to make sure it wasn't just her seeing this. Everybody else except Aang were shocked at what they were seeing. Appa landed on one of the platforms with a working fountain. The kids dismounted from the bison and looked around the temple.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple." said Teo, "I wonder if there are any secret rooms."

"Let's go check it out." Haru started running over to a small bridge. Katara smiled when she saw Teo and The Duke following the earthbender with enthusiasm. She frowned when she saw Aang about to follow, grabbed his staff, and blocked him with it to keep him from following after the boys.

"You guys go." she told Haru, Teo, and The Duke. "I think we need to talk about some things."

The boys ran off to explore the temple and Aang took his staff from Katara.

"Why can't I go?" he asked, looking disappointed

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now." said Katara "And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this. Also, I need to know what happened to you guys after I was arrested."

The gaang sat down on broken stone benches and Sokka, Aang, and Toph brought Katara up to speed on what happened while she was in the Fire Nation. Apparantly after Aang woke up he grabbed his glider and tried flying to the Fire Nation despite still being hurt and despite the fact that there was a storm going on. After that Aang was enlisted in a Fire Nation school for a few days but they had to leave because Aang had hosted a dance party for the students. After that Sokka got himself a sword made from a meteorite, Aang learned about Roku's history, Toph scammed people for money, they met a crazy old lady that inprisoned people during the full moon, and Aang had trouble sleeping and was going crazy a few days before the invasion started.

"Wow. I missed out on a lot." Katara said when they finished telling her everything.

"So what about you?" asked Sokka, "What happened to you after you were taken to the Fire Nation?"

"Oh...um..."

"Geez Sugar Queen your heart's beating a million times a second." Toph commented, "What happened? Got yourself a boyfriend?"

Katara knew she was being sarcastic but she couldn't keep herself from blushing. The earthbender started to laugh

"You did didn't you?"

"It's not important okay? So, what's the new plan?" She added, looking at Sokka

"Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan." said Sokka, "Aang just needs to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

"Oh, yeah, that's great." said Aang sarcastically, playing with a pebble. "No problem, I'll just do that." He tossed the pebble away

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy." said Katara

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?"

Katara almost suggested Zuko when she remembered that Aang, Sokka, and Toph still hated him and didn't know that he was on their side yet. In fact, she didn't even know where he was or if he was okay.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong." she suggested finally

"Yeah right." Aang laid back on his bench, "Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

Toph looked confused. "Who's - Oh, never mind." She folded her arms irritably. "If it's important, I'll find out."

Aang jumped up with his staff in his hand. "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" He unfolded his glider and jumped off the cliff, followed by Momo and they flew off together.

"What's up with him?"

Sokka brought his hand to his chin. "There's got to be someone who can teach him firebending."

Sokka, Katara, and Toph thought about who could be Aang's firebending teacher while they removed Appa's armor. It wasn't easy but it was worth it since Appa was happy to have all the extra weight off him and was able to fly easily again. They flew on Appa around the temple to search for Aang. They found him a few minutes later still flying around on his glider with Momo nearby the area where they landed before.

"Aang!" Katara yelled out, "Can we talk about you learning firebending now?"

"What?" he yelled back. "The wind is too loud in my ears. Check out this loop."

Katara grunted in frustration as Aang maneuvered his glider into a loop which Momo copied

"Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future!" Sokka yelled out to the airbender.

Aang landed by the fountain. Katara could hear him saying that he could show them a giant Pai Sho table as he did so. Appa landed at the edge of the platform and Katara, Sokka, and Toph jumped off.

Katara couldn't helped but roll her eyes when Aang suggested all the other places they could explore at the temple.

"I think that'll have to wait." said Toph with a serious look on her face.

Katara, Sokka, and Aang looked at her confused and she pointed behind her as Appa moved aside to reveal someone; Zuko. The Gaang's expression changed from surprise to anger, with the exception of Katara who smiled when she saw that it was her husband.

"Hello," greeted Zuko, raising his hand up in greeting, "Zuko here."

Aang raised his staff in an attacking position, Toph got into her bending stance, and Sokka got ready to pull out his boomerang. Katara, on the other hand, rushed forward.

"Zuko!" she cried, embracing Zuko. Her friends looked shocked at her behavior. "I'm so happy you found us!"

"Hey Katara," said Zuko as they parted. He started addressing the rest of the gaang. "I heard you guys flying around down there, so I just thought I'd wait for you here."

Appa approached and growled at Zuko and the firebender took step backwards in caution. Katara was about push Appa away when the bison started to lick Zuko. She sighed in relief. She looked over at Aang to see his reaction and was pleased to see that he was lowering his staff slightly, looking surprised. Appa licked Zuko's face affectionately and he wiped off the slobber with his arm.

"Oh, so he's your mystery boyfriend!" exclaimed Toph

"Katara, since when are you and Zuko boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Sokka

Katara hesitated before answering. "Well Sokka, actually we're husband and wife."

"HUSBAND AND WHAT?" shouted Sokka. Aang looked almost as shocked as the Water Tribe warrior. Toph just had a smirk on her face

"We got married last week." She pulled down the collar of her cloak so that he neck was revealed to show her friends her engagement necklace.

"Are you insane?" yelled out Sokka

"Look, I know you're really shocked about this," said Zuko, "And I know you're probably surprised to see me here."

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world." said Sokka angrily

Zuko began to look very uncomfortable at this. "Right... Well, uh... anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I uh," He looked to Katara who nodded in encouragement. "I'm good now. And, well, I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending... to you."

Aang, looking confused, lowered his staff further.

"See, I uh..."

"You want to what now?" asked Toph with a shocked look on her face.

"You think that after everything you did to us we'd let you join our group?" asked Sokka, "How stupid do you think we are?"

"Sokka-" But Sokka interrupted Katara

"No Katara! All he's ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang. Did you forget about Ba Sing Se?"

"Sokka he-"

"I've done some good things." said Zuko, "I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something."

Appa licked Zuko's back again to his surprise. Katara suppressed a giggle

"Appa does seem to like him." said Toph

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him." said Sokka, still looking suspicious, "I'm not buying it."

"If it weren't for me your little group would be one member short." said Zuko angrily

"We were almost one member short because of your sister!" Sokka retorted

"Sokka! Zuko!" Katara stepped in between the two boys so that a fight could be prevented. Zuko looked at her and calmed down a bit.

"Look, I can understand why you wouldn't trust me," said the firebender, "And I know I've made some mistakes in the past."

"Like when you attacked our village?" said Sokka, "Or when you stole mom's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us? Remember that Katara?"

Katara flinched when Sokka said his name in an accusing way. How could she possibly forget something like that? She felt so lost all those weeks without her mother's necklace. She felt some relief when Zuko started speaking.

"I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should've put Katara in that harem." At this, Sokka and Toph widened their eyes in shock. Katara slammed her palm against her forehead. "But I'll try to-"

"Wait," interrupted Sokka, unsheathing his boomerang and pointing it at Zuko, "You made my little sister be a whore?"

"You didn't tell them what happened?" Zuko quietly asked Katara, panicking slightly.

"I didn't know how to." she answered back quietly

"Katara how could you not tell us that he made you a whore?" demanded Sokka

"I didn't make her into a whore!" Zuko yelled angrily

"Oh, sorry." said Sokka with sarcasm, "I meant little sex toy."

"Sokka, nothing happened!" Katara yelled out but she was ignored

"You raped her didn't you?" Toph yelled out angrily

"Toph, no! It wasn't like that!"

"Katara get away from him!" ordered Sokka, "He must have brainwashed you or something!"

"Sokka stop it!"

"I didn't do anything to hurt her!" said Zuko, "I've been like her bodyguard ever since my father gave her to me."

"Aang." Katara spoke softly to her airbender friend, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Aang looked down, he seemed to be in deep thought

"You once said you thought we could be friends." said Zuko, "You know I have good in me. If you don't believe me, ask Katara."

Aang looked at the waterbender for confirmation and she smiled and nodded. Aang looked toward Toph and Sokka for their opinion. Toph did nothing. Sokka shook his head at Aang. The Avatar looked back at the married couple.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done." he said, "But I trust Katara, and if she's willing to give you a chance...then I am too."

Katara and Zuko hugged in excitement. The firebender smiled warmly at Aang.

"Thank you." he said, "I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast. I still have to ask Toph and Sokka if it's ok with them." Aang turned to the earthbender, "Toph, you're our lie detector. What do you think?"

Toph was silent for a second before answering. "He has been telling the truth the entire time. Same with Sugar Queen. Let him join. But let me tell you something Sparky;" she raised a warning finger at Zuko, "If you hurt or ditch Sugar Queen..." She picked up a rock as big as her head and crushed it easily. "Get the picture?"

Zuko, looking surprised that a small girl could be so strong, nodded timidly. Aang looked to Sokka.

"Sokka?"

Sokka closed his eyes and hung his head a second, then shrugged.

"All I want is to defeat the Fire Lord." he said, "If you think this is the way to do it, then fine." He glared at Zuko, "But if you hurt my friends or my little sister, you won't have to worry about your little destiny anymore."

"Thanks for your concern guys," said Katara, "But that won't be necessary." She smiled warmly at Zuko and held his hand

"I won't let you down," Zuko told the gaang, "I promise."

Aang and Toph turned and walk away. Sokka shot Zuko a dirty look before walking away too. Katara and Zuko ignored him. They just kept their eyes on each other.

"I was so worried about you." said Katara.

"I know. I'm sorry." said Zuko. He wrapped his arms around her waist

"What happened back in the bunker?"

"It's a long story Katara."


	25. Katara Tells Zuko

Katara and Zuko sat at the edge of the fountain the rest of the day. They told each other what had happened during the invasion after they separated. The others were unpacking and putting out their sleeping bags and their supplies. Sokka shot a glare at Zuko and Katara every few minutes but they ignored him. Toph wouldn't stop smiling during the whole talk.

"I just can't believe my mother could actually be alive." said Zuko, "Maybe when the war's over I can look for her and we'll finally see each other after so many-" He stopped when he saw the look on Katara's face. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. I-"

"Forget it Zuko. It's great you'll be reunited with your mother. I bet you're really happy."

"Well, yes. I mean, after she was gone I felt so lost. She was the only family member besides Uncle and my cousin Lu Ten that really cared about me. When she was gone I...I don't know. I just felt so scared being alone with Azula and my father without any protection. And she wasn't even there to protect me when he..." He brought a hand up to his face and laid it on his scar. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know she'll hate me for all the things I've done. My uncle does."

"You're uncle doesn't hate you." said Katara. "If he did then he wouldn't have told you of your ancestry or told you what your destiny was or even agreed to be part of your wedding."

Zuko lowered his head in dejection. "I just wish I had the chance to apologize for what I did."

Katara squeazed Zuko's shoulder "You'll get your chance. And I know he will forgive you."

The firebender raised his head to look at the waterbender.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked

"Because he is your uncle and your family."

"Your brother is family and he hasn't forgiven me yet."

Katara felt a warm feeling inside her when Zuko said this. She smiled wider.

"You really consider my brother as part of your family?" She was touched.

Zuko gently caressed the side of Katara's face.

"Of course. You are my wife after all."

He leaned forward and his lips met her's.

"HEY!"

Zuko and Katara were startled at the sudden yell. The waterbender accidentally fell backwards into the fountain. Coughing and sputtering, Katara climbed out of the fountain with help from Zuko. Her cloak was soaking wet and clung to her skin. Sokka was stomping over to the two, seething.

"Don't touch my sister fire jerk!" the warrior growled.

Zuko glared back at Sokka and looked like he was about to yell when the still wet Katara stepped in between them.

"Zuko can kiss me as much as she wants!" she said, "He is my husband."

"This is marriage just something he forced you to-"

"Don't you dare accuse me of something like that!" yelled Zuko. Fire was starting to form in his clenched fists. Noticing this, Sokka put his hand on the hilt of his sword in case the firebender attacked him. After everything he did to him and his friends, Sokka wasn't hesitant on killing him. The three of them ignored the stares they were getting from the others.

"Sokka, Zuko protected me and saved me a few times in the Fire Nation." yelled Katara, "He didn't force me into anything. You just need to accept the fact that Zuko is my husband and that you are his brother in law (Sokka flinched at the fact) now so stop acting like a child!"

"You're not even old enough-"

"Doesn't matter. A Fire Sage performed the matrimony, Zuko and I said our vows and placed our marks on each other and sealed the unity with a kiss. I love him."

Sokka and Katara glared at each other, Sokka was still holding the hilt of his sword and Katara was in her bending stance in case her brother decided to attack. After what felt like forever, Sokka let go of his sword.

"If you really do love him then I'll give him a chance. _One. Chance._" Sokka put emphasis on the last two words.

"That's all that I ask for."

The Water Tribe warrior glared at Zuko once more and walked to a nearby hallway.

"He'll get used to." Katara assured the firebender. "We just have a to wait."

"Looks like we're going to have to wait a while."

Katara hugged Zuko but pulled back suddenly, rubbing her breasts.

"You okay?" asked Zuko

"Yeah, it's just my breasts are pretty..." Katara remembered what Toph told her down in the bunker and knew that she had to tell Zuko sooner or later.

"Zuko, there's we need to talk about. Privately."

Katara took Zuko's hand and led him away from her friends. They walked down a hallway in silence and entered a room far from the others. Katara closed the door behind them.

"Katara what is it you need to tell me that has to be so private?" asked Zuko

"Um...Z-Zuko...I...um..." Katara was having trouble speaking. She didn't know how to tell him or if she even should tell him. She sighed when she decided that it had to be done sooner or later since her condition was bound to be noticeable soon. She put a hand to her stomach as if thinking the fetus would give her an encouraging nudge.

"I think I might be pregnant Zuko." she whispered.

Zuko stared at Katara with wide eyes and his mouth agape. He lowered his gaze at her stomach.

"How do you...?"

"Toph told me back in the bunker that I have some of the symptoms. I've been cramping and now my breasts are tender."

The ex-fire prince ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, "How are we going to tell the others?"

"We're not going to tell the others. At least not yet. We need to know for sure that I am pregnant before we tell anybody."

Zuko put his hand over Katara's hand on her still flat belly where a bump would grow in just a few weeks.

"Can you actually feel anything right now?" he asked

"That's a long ways away."

Zuko rubbed his thumb across her hand.

"So you don't hate me?" she asked

Zuko looked confused. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm pregnant with your child and you're already dealing with a bunch of major things and-"

"Katara, nothing you do will ever make me hate you. Unless you cheat on me then we're done."

Katara giggled and embraced Zuko. Unfortunately for the happy couple, a certain Water Tribe warrior was eavesdropping on their conversation. Now he was definetely ready to kill Zuko.


	26. Overprotective

Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was going to update Sunday night but the site wouldn't let me for some reason

disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

The kids at the temple were wary of Zuko, save for Toph and Katara. The two girls were so far the only ones that treated him like an equal, a friend. When Zuko left his room after unpacking and entered the part of the temple with the fountain, most of the kids, Teo, Toph, Sokka, Haru, and The Duke, were grouped together in a conversion. He looked around the room but couldn't see Katara or Aang. He suspected that they left together to explore the temple and catch up on they missed during their separation from each other. The conversing group immediately became silent when they realized that Zuko was in the room and stared at him with hostility except for Toph who smiled and waved at him.

"Yo Sparks!" she called out to him, "Come join in on our convo!"

Zuko looked at her companions one by one before answering. Teo shot him a smile that seemed welcoming. The Duke looked nervous as if expecting the firebender to attack any second. Haru was glaring at Zuko but his glare wasn't as deadly looking as Sokka's. The warrior looked so angry that Zuko thought that if he was a firebender steam would be rising up from him. Zuko didn't know why Sokka was looking so angry. He looked more angry than he did when Katara told him that she and Zuko were married or when the Water Tribe siblings and Zuko had their argument earlier that day. The firebender sighed. He thought that they had settled this.

"Can't Toph." he said, "I gotta go...um..." he struggled with coming up with an excuse. Toph smirked.

"Come on. We aren't gonna bite."

Zuko hesitated, glancing at the seething Water Tribe warrior once more, then walked toward the group. Toph scooted to the side to give him some room between her and Teo.

"So Sokka and Toph told us that you and Katara are married now." said Haru. He was still glaring at Zuko and had what looked like jealousy on his face.

The firebender nodded, not exactly sure how to answer without making Sokka look any more angry than he was (which seemed impossible).

"I never would have seen it coming." said Toph. "But then again, Sugar Queen did like the bad boys."

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko

"There was this one guy that was her boyfriend. His name was Jet."

Zuko's ears pricked up at the name. It couldn't have been the Jet he met on the ferry to Ba Sing Se could it?

"He wasn't her boyfriend." Sokka growled through clenched teeth.

"Whatever you say Snoozles."

"'Snoozles'?" Zuko asked curiously and snickering slightly.

"I give everybody nicknames." explained the blind earthbender, "Sokka's Snoozles cuz he sleeps a lot, you're Sparky cuz you're a firebender, Aang's Twinkletoes cuz he has light footsteps, and Katara's Sugar Queen cuz she acts like a goody two shoes."

Zuko snorted at this. He remembered the time Katara had stolen that waterbending scroll from the pirates.

"You think different?" asked Toph

"Back then when I used to chase the Avatar, Katara stole a waterbending scroll from some pirates."

"Katara did that?" Haru asked, looking interested. "I never thought that she would steal something."

"At least she had a good reason for taking it." said Sokka. "Unlike _some_ people." He shot Zuko another death glare

Zuko crossed his arms and raised his one eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked the warrior

Sokka took out his boomerang and started playing with it.

"Oh gee, I don't know." he said sarcastically, "I just seem to remember a certain _Fire Prince_ stealing my mother's necklace and practically holding it hostage so that you could capture Aang."

"I didn't _steal_ it, I _found_ it. Besides Katara got it back." said Zuko, "And that was a long time ago so just let it go."

Sokka ignored the firebender's argument and continued. "Some time after that, said Fire Prince took something else from Katara that he shouldn't have."

Zuko was confused. The only thing he had ever taken from Katara was her necklace. Maybe he had forgotten about taking something else from Katara. He noticed the others looking at him waiting for him to reply but he just shrugged.

"Oh don't be acting all innocent!" yelled Sokka jumping to his feet, "Rack your brains, Zuko, that should only take you a couple of seconds."

Zuko and the others continued to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER AND GOT HER PREGNANT!" Sokka yelled, pointing his boomerang at the firebender

Zuko's felt his jaw drop and his heart skip some beats. How did Sokka find out? He and Katara had agreed to tell the others later on if it turned out she really was pregnant. There was no way Katara would have told someone, especially Sokka. The others looked just as shocked as Zuko save for Toph who just looked bored.

"What else is new?" she asked

"You knew?" Sokka said sharply, almost yelling again

"Well yeah. You didn't?"

"I didn't." said Haru

"Me neither." said Teo.

The Duke, as young and naive as he was, looked confused.

"Oh." Toph shrugged. "Well now you know. When did Katara tell you anyway, Sokka?"

"I didn't."

The boys looked to the side and saw an angry Katara standing by the fountain with a shocked Aang.

"Who told you Sokka?" Katara said this in a whisper but the others were able to hear her as clear as if she was standing right next to them.

Sokka looked uncomfortable for a second before looking serious again

"It doesn't matter where I heard it from." he said. "What matters is that you slept with the enemy and you're pregnant. You're too young to have this kid alone!"

"I didn't sleep with _'the enemy_'!" Katara snarled, walking toward Sokka with her fists clenched closed tightly, "I slept with _my husband_! And I won't be alone because Zuko is going to help me raise the baby!" She looked at the firebender. Anger was still etched on every inch of her face but her eyes were asking him "Won't you?" Zuko smiled at her reassuringly, got off the ground, and walked over to Katara to put his and around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I will." he murmered

"No, you're not." said Sokka, still angry. "It's because of you that my little sister is in such a delicate condition! You should just leave right now! I gave you one chance to prove that you're one of the good guys and you burnt it to a crisp! Did the both of you forget about the war when you did..._it_? Did you not think about what would happen if Aang doesn't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes?"

Katara shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. She was getting sick and tired of how Sokka was acting. Did he not think that she was scared about her supposed pregnancy? Did he not think about how if the war wasn't over before the baby was born and with them on the run she'd now be endangering not only her life, but a small, innocent, defenseless baby before it was even born?

"SOKKA!" she yelled during his rant, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone, Zuko and Toph included, looked at Katara with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Sokka stared at her with his mouth open. Katara took a deep, steady breath and spoke as calmly as she could.

"Sokka, I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did (however it was) but I am not sorry for what Zuko and I did. I love him and am willing to forgive him for all the things he's done in the past. I suggest you do it too. _And," _She raised her voice slightly because Sokka showed every sign on interrupting. "I want you to know that I love you very much and I don't want to do anything to hurt you but you should know that if you can't let go of the past, give Zuko a real chance, and just be happy for my marriage and the chance that I might be a mother then I don't ever want to speak to you ever again."

Aang gasped at this, Zuko looked down at his wife with wide eyes and his mouth agape, Toph, Teo, The Duke, and Haru were shocked that sweet hearted Katara could say such a thing to her brother. Sokka looked heartbroken at what his sister had just said to him. He looked away from her. Tears formed in his closed eyes but he squeezed his eyelids shut so that they wouldn't fall.

"Katara-"

Katara ignored Zuko, turned her back on her brother and her other friends and walked away. Aang stepped in front of her but before he could say anything Katara sidestepped him and continued walking. When she made it to the edge of the platform of the temple, she sat down and put her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands and stared at the cliffs across the temple. She heard someone approach her and place a hand on her shoulder. At first she thought it was Zuko until she looked at the hand and saw that it was the same color as her skin. Sokka sat next to her, his hand still on her shoulder. Katara looked away but didn't shake off his hand.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I've been acting about this." he said. "It's just so hard for me to forgive someone that did some horrible stuff to us. Just know that I care about you very much. I mean, when the Fire Nation captured you at Chameleon Bay, I was devestated. I already lost our mom, I didn't want to lose my little sister too."

Tears started to flow down Katara's face.

"When we got you back I was happier than I've ever been my whole life, I didn't want anything to happen to you ever again. But then when you told us that you were married to Zuko, I just felt so angry. I keep thinking about how just when I got you back, I'm losing you again to our old enemy. But if you love him and are willing to defend and protect him like this and if he's willing to help take care of the kid, then I know you two are meant for each other. I'll give him a real chance."

Katara smiled and hugged her brother tightly. Tears flowed down both of their faces. They didn't care that their friends were watching. Zuko smiled as he watched the scene. Toph stood next to Aang with a small smile on her face. Tears formed in Aang's eyes. He wiped them away. Toph kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't tell me you're getting softer Twinkles."

"You and Aang are together?" Katara asked, having just seen the blind earthbender kiss Aang's cheek.

"Pretty much."

Sokka helped Katara up and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go take a walk, little sis." he said.

Katara nodded, smiling, and walked away with Sokka to explore the temple together.

"Man it's hot here. Why are you still wearing that thing anyway? Aren't you boiling?"

"About that..."

* * *

Anybody who guesses what one of the quotes Sokka said was from gets a potato. Why a potato you ask? Because potatoes are AWESOME


	27. Worry

yeah! two in one day!

* * *

Everybody reacted the way Katara predicted they would when she told them everything that had happened to her after she was arrested. When she showed them her slave outfit, told them of her almost rape and of how she had to entertain Ozai and the generals at one point (she had to explain in a more child appropriate way since she was telling this to The Duke as well), her friends looked ready to kill. If Aang hadn't told her about how he closed his chakras, Katara would have been surprised that he wasn't going into the Avatar State.

"Those firejerks make me sick!" exclaimed Sokka when Katara had finished her story. "If I had known..."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have tried to break into the palace." she said. "The place was heavily guarded and if you were caught you would have been thrown into prison or killed. Besides, I was fine. Zuko was there to protect me the whole time." She smiled at said firebender who smiled back. Oh how that smile make her heart melt! It was rare for a smile to grace his features so whenever it appeared she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"So when did you guys start dating?" Teo asked, bringing Katara attention back to their conversation.

"We got together when we went to Ember Island for the weekend." Zuko told him. "We were invited to this guy's party and Katara and I went as dates."

"Nothing happened right?" Sokka asked the young married couple with suspicion.

"No." Katara and Zuko said simultaneously.

"Well except our first kiss." said Katara nonchalantly.

"Just a kiss?"

The waterbender rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Sokka. If Zuko and I had done anything else that night then wouldn't I be longer into my..." Katara trailed off. She mentally kicked herself for reminding herself and her friends of her supposed current situation. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she really was pregnant. Not that she didn't want to be a mother, she just didn't want to have a baby when there was a war going on. She wouldn't even be able to fight in her delicate state. What if she miscarried or what if she overexcited herself and ended up hurting the baby?

Aang seemed to have known what Katara was thinking because he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." he said quietly.

Katara found this hard to believe but she trusted Aang and knew that she had to trust what he said. She patted his hand and gave him a small smile in thanks.

"So...if you are going to have a baby, have you two thought of some names yet?" asked Teo in an attempt to make things casual and less awkward.

"I know it would be a boy so-"

"Hold on," interrupted Zuko, "How would you know if it was a boy?"

"Well both of our families have mostly had boys as first borns so I think it would be safe to assume it's going to be a boy. Anyway, I haven't really thought of names for a boy. Maybe Kano or...or..."

"Lu Ten?" suggested Zuko..

Katara looked at him sympathetically. "After your cousin?"

"Yes. He was like the older brother I always wanted." Zuko looked down at his knees. "I looked up to him."

"What happened to him?" asked Haru

"Haru-"

"He died." said Zuko, still looking at his knees. "A long time ago."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Katara put a hand on Zuko's arm in comfort. Haru looked ashamed for asking the firebender something that seemed so personal. Toph looked sad that her friend had lost his son. No wonder he spoke of Zuko as if he was his own son.

"So what if the baby is a girl?" asked The Duke

Katara thought about it. "Well I had this idea that if it was a girl I wanted to name it Kya after my mother. But I'm sure Zuko would have a better name."

Zuko raised his head to look at her. "Of course not." he said at once. "I mean, I was thinking maybe we could name her Ursa after my mother or Irah but I like Kya better."

The waterbender smiled and kissed Zuko on the cheek.

"Well we won't know for sure if I'm going to have a baby until a few more weeks." she said. "If I am I just hope that by the time it's born the war will be over."

"It will be." said Aang, "I promise."

The kids noticed the sun setting and Sokka, The Duke, and Haru went to get some wood for a fire. Katara looked through the supply bags for ingredients for a soup she was planning to make for dinner.

"Katara."

She looked up at Aang standing over her with his hands behind his back.

"I have something for you." he said. He held out what he had behind his back to Katara and she gasped; it was one of her old Water Tribe dresses and pants. She hugged the airbender.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, taking the clothes from him. "I can't believe you guys actually kept my stuff with you!"

"Well it wasn't like we could throw them away. We knew we were going to get you back somehow."

Katara kissed Aang on the cheek, thanked him again, and ran to her room to change.

* * *

Yay! Katara's in her old trademark outfit again!

Thanks to Kali3110 for giving me name suggestions for the baby (one of which I used for this chapter (Kano))

and thanks to BananaSwirl, I never would have been able to update if it weren't for you!


	28. Original Benders

it feels so good to update again!

* * *

Katara hugged her now modestly clothed body. She didn't have her breast bindings but was able to use her slave outfit for undergarments after she took off the beads and the sash. She kept her hair down with hair loopies instead of braiding it like she used to. After keeping it down all the time, she now liked her hair this way and it was less of a hassle working on it compared to putting her hair in a braid. Once she was completely changed, Katara left her room to get started on dinner.

Sokka, Haru, and The Duke were able to get enough wood for a fire to last all night and a little into the morning the next day. Everyone sat around the warm fire (courtesy of Zuko of course) and conversed with each other. Katara was about to get a pot and the ingredients for soup when Sokka stopped her.

"You really think we're going to let you cook on your first night back with us?" he asked her. "Just relax by the fire and let me and Aang handle dinner."

Katara reluctantly sat next to Zuko by the fire and watched two of her friends make dinner. She was impressed that they were able to get it done without any mistakes; she was always the one who made the meals for her friends. Of course, they had to learn while she was gone or they probably would have starved.

When Aang and Sokka finished the soup they ladled a small amount into eight bowls so that there would be enough for everybody, maybe even enough for everyone to have a second serving. Katara eagerly sipped the soup; it was delicious! While she ate, she thought about the things she had to refrain herself from eating and drinking if she was pregnant. She had to remember to get to a healer for the list of things she could and couldn't eat the next town she and her friends went to.

"When do you think we should get started on firebending?" Katara heard Aang ask Zuko.

"We need to get started as soon as possible." Zuko replied. "Tomorrow morning would be the best time. Meet me by the fountain at dawn tomorrow and we'll get started."

"You got it Sifu Hotman."

Katara snorted into her soup at Zuko's nickname and the firebender flushed.

* * *

Katara woke up late the next morning. She sat up, stretched, and looked out the window. It had to have been midday since the sun's position was pretty high up in the sky. She noticed a folded up parchement sitting next to her and picked it up to read it.

_Katara, _it said,

_Woke up early to teach Aang firebending. Didn't want to wake you; you didn't get much sleep the other night so you really need the rest. _

_I'll see you at lunch._

_Love, _

_Zuko._

Katara put the note from Zuko on the bedside table and got out of bed to get dressed and to comb her hair.

Still yawning and stretching, Katara met up with Toph and Sokka by the fountain.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." said Sokka.

"Where is everyone?" asked Katara

"Zuko's teaching Aang jerkbending and Teo, The Duke, and Haru are exploring the temple."

"Did you check out Aang's firebending lessons?"

"For like ten seconds."

"What happened?"

"I just came over and asked them if they didn't mind me watching their lesson and Zuko got all angry and told me to leave."

"When you asked them, did you asked them if you could watch them jerkbending?"

"Yup."

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I hope Aang will be able to learn firebending fast enough." she said. "We're only weeks away from Sozin's Comet."

"Relax Katara." said Sokka, "He'll learn fast enough. Remember how good he was at learning waterbending?"

"Hey guys."

Katara and Sokka looked up to see Aang running over to them.

"You're done already?" asked Katara surprised. "Where's Zuko?"

"Something's up with his firebending." said Aang, "It's not as big or, um, as hot as it usually is so we decided to stop my lesson early."

"That's weird. Do you think it could have something to do with the eclipse yesterday?"

"That can't be the reason." said Sokka, "Zuko should have gotten all his firebending back when the eclipse ended."

"This doesn't make any sense."

The rest of the day Zuko avoided the others. Katara had searched around the temple for him and had even climbed up to the top of the cliff the temples were connected to to search for him but he was no where to be found. She would have been worried that something bad had happened to him if Aang hadn't told her that Zuko just wanted to be alone. When she asked him why he said he didn't know.

* * *

By dinner time Zuko finally came back to the temple but instead of joining the others he leaned against a comumn some distance away from the group with his arms crossed. Katara wanted to go to him and ask him what was wrong but then decided against it. She could tell that he wanted to be away from even her right now. Instead she started a conversation with Teo about the temple and its differences compared to the Northern Air Temple and the Southern Air Temple. She didn't notice Zuko walking over to them

"Listen everybody."

The kids stopped talking and looked up at Zuko.

"I've got some pretty bad news." he continued, "I've lost my stuff." He lowered his head, looking dejected

"Don't look at me." said Toph, "I didn't touch your stuff."

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone."

This didn't make any sense to Katara. How could Zuko lose his firebending? It's not as simple as losing an earring and there wasn't another eclipse happening that day so how could it be gone?

"Irony." Sokka said in a singsong tone. Katara and Zuko glared over at him. "Just think," he continued, "It would have been perfect for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago."

"Well it's not lost." Zuko said, still looking annoyed. "It's just weaker for some reason."

"Maybe it's an after effect from the eclipse." suggest Katara

Zuko shook his head. "It can't be. I was supposed to have all my firebending back when the eclipse ended and it was working fine until today. I bet it's because I changed sides." he added as an afterthought

"Your firebending probably comes from rage," said Aang, "And you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

At this, Sokka jumped to his feet and stood next to Zuko. "So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry... easy enough." He then started to poke Zuko in the waist and head with his sword in its scabbard a couple times before Zuko couldn't control his temper anymore.

"OK, CUT IT OUT!" he bellowed out at Sokka.

The warrior flinched and dropped his sword. Zuko started rubbing the bridge of his nose. Katara noticed that he did this whenever he was trying to control his anger.

"Look... even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore." he said, "There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source." said Toph. "I recommend the original source."

Sokka sat down next to the earthbender. "How's he supposed to do that?" he asked. "By jumping into a volcano?"

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is."

"So is it jumping into a volcano?"

"I don't know." Toph set down her bowl of food and told the others about how she was able to learn how to see with earthbending from the original earthbenders; badgermoles.

"That's amazing, Toph." Aang said when Toph had finished her story. "I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the Sky Bison." He leaned back to address Appa. "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy."

Katara couldn't help but smile when she heard Appa growl back.

"Well, this doesn't help me." said Zuko. "The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked confused, "Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

"Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?" Zuko yelled out angrily and defensively

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

"But maybe there's another way." Zuko walked away from the group and over to the columns, looking ahead at the night sky. "The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

Aang stood up and joined Zuko by the columns. "Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So, what." said Sokka, "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 1000 years ago?"

"More or less." answered Zuko. "Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher."

Aang looked away at the ground, worried.

* * *

The next morning everyone said their goodbyes to Aang and Zuko who were going to leave on Appa to the old Sun Warrior ruins.

"Remember what I told you last night." Toph told Aang after kissing his cheek.

The airbender smiled and rolled his eyes. "If you find out that I had a fling with a Fire Nation girl while Zuko and I are gone you'll crush me."

Toph patted Aang on the head. "Good boy."

Katara caught Zuko's eye and they smiled. They hugged each other tightly.

"Be careful." she whispered.

"We will be." he promised her. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Katara pouted playfully. "A few days doesn't seem like soon to me! I'm going to feel so lonely tonight in bed."

Overhearing this, Sokka cleared his throat loudly and Katara and Zuko snorted.

Katara hugged Zuko again and kissed him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Zuko and Aang climbed on Appa and the bison took off. The other kids watched the bison fly farther away from the temple before getting started on their daily activities.

Katara sat on a stone bench totally bored. She didn't have any chores to do because Sokka and Aang had already taken care of most of the daily work that needed to be done.

Toph noticed the waterbender's boredom and called out, "Hey Sugar Queen! You wanna spar? I wanna know if you really won those spars against Sparky or if he's that whipped for you."


	29. Dance Party

Katara and Toph went to the forest area near the temple for their spar. They had agreed that it would be safer for Katara if Toph fought with mud instead of rocks so she wouldn't risk hurting the baby. On their way to a good sparring spot Katara begged Toph to tell her how and when she and Aang got together but the earthbender kept refusing. When they found the perfect spot Toph cracked her knuckles.

"You are going down Sugar Queen." she declared, getting into her bending stance.

"Wait. How about we make this interesting?" asked Katara, looking devious

Toph smirked. She enjoyed making bets, especially winning them.

"If I win, you tell me how you and Aang got together."

"But if I win, Sparky comes back you have to do a little dance in front of everybody-"

"Sounds fair."

"Let me finish. You also have to wear your slave outfit while you're doing it."

Katara looked as if Toph had just given her a death sentence, though she pretty much did.

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"It'll annoy Snoozles which will amuse me." Still smirking, Toph folded her arms acrossed her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Not gonna chicken out now are you?"

Katara bit her lip nervously. She couldn't back out now or Toph would never let her live it down. But what if she agreed to the deal and lost? Sokka was finally getting used to the idea of her and Zuko being together and this sort of thing would make him hate it again. Then again, Katara had been doing well with her spars with Zuko and she had learned a lot of new moves that Toph didn't know about...

"Deal."

The girls got into their bending stances and after a moments pause, began their spar. Toph kicked a large amount of mud at Katara's face but the waterbender caught the mud and threw it back at the earthbender. Toph sidestepped the mud ball but Katara brought the mud ball back and had it hit Toph on the back of her head, knocking her over.

"Not bad Sweetness." she said, spitting out the mud that got in her mouth as she got up. She bended the earth under Katara's feet up and the waterbender was tossed slightly into the air and landed softly a small distance away in the mud. Toph bended up a wall of mud and shoved it to Katara but the waterbender collected some mud and threw it downward at the mud wall and her mud blade cut through the wall, making it pass the waterbender without actually touching her.

The spar went on for several minutes, both girls were equally matched though Toph was taking it easy on Katara (but she didn't tell her this). The spar ended with Katara getting the water out of the mud and freezing Toph's feet to the ground. The earthbender didn't bother to try and free herself. Instead she raised her hands in surrender.

"You win Sugar Queen." she said.

Katara unfroze Toph and the girls walked back to the temple.

"It started when Twinkletoes threw that dance party..."

* * *

"A dance party?" asked Zuko, looking confused. He and Aang were still on Appa on their way to the Sun Warrior Ruins. To pass the time and out of boredom, the firebender asked the Avatar how he and Toph got together ("I thought you liked Katara." he had said).

"Yep."

"And you hosted a dance party because..."

"I wanted to show those kids a taste of freedom." Aang answered as if it was obvious

"Uh uh...so what happened at the party?"

"Well after I showed them some moves..."

_"Everybody freestyle!" Aang shouted to the kids. _

_Just as the airbender had hoped the tentive kids slowly started loosening up and started to dance. Even the bearded Sokka got his groove on. Meanwhile Toph was sitting at one of the stone tables and chugging down beverages. Though she didn't look it she was obviously bored. Getting an idea, Aang hurried over to Toph, took her hand, and lead her to the dance floor._

_"What are you doing?" she asked._

_"Just trust me." was all he said. However Toph knew what he was planning_

_"I can't dance Twinkletoes." she said, "I'm blind remember?"_

_"Don't think of it as a dance. Think of it as bending training only without the actually bending. Just follow my lead and do what I do."_

_Toph hesitated before nodding. She and Aang stood opposite each other, got into their bending stances, and started doing the earthbending forms in a that looked like they were dancing. It was difficult for Toph to do the forms without actually bending but she was able to move with Aang by feeling the vibrations coming from him. All around them the students stopped dancing and stayed still, as if watching the two benders dance. _

_"Everybody's staring at us." Toph quietly said to Aang_

_"Don't worry about them." he answered softly back. "It's just you and me right now."_

_The blind girl tried covering the light blush she felt appear on her face but she couldn't hide the small smile._

_Aang was suprised to see the blush on Toph's face. He had never seen her blush before; he had to admit that she looked cute when she blushed._

_While the two danced they didn't notice the headmaster from Aang's school entering the cave with three truant officers. _

_"He's the one we want!" they heard the headmaster say to the officers, "The boy with the headband!"_

_Aang was alarmed when he saw the intruders. How could they have known about the party? None of the kids in the cave could have told the headmaster. He noticed Hide standing with the headmaster with a smug look on his face. Anger boiled inside the airbender. This guy had turned them all in, even his own girlfriend On Ji, and now he, Aang, needed to escape to avoid getting arrested. _

_Aang grabbed Toph's hand and led her to the crowd of students._

_"We have to get out of here!" he said as they made their way to the back of the cave. _

_Aang could hear the headmaster yell out "Don't let him leave the cave!" _

_The two benders met the still bearded Sokka waiting for them at the back of the cave by the back entrance. Sokka and Toph hurried through first. Aang looked back to make sure the officers weren't behind him and saw that all of the kids had taken off their belts and had wrapped them around their heads like headbands to confuse the officers and the headmaster. One of the kids, his friend Shoji, turned to look at him and winked. Aang bowed Fire Nation style to his new friend in thanks and ran into the tunnel out of the cave, bending the entrance to the tunnel closed to avoid being followed._

_When Aang, Sokka, and Toph made it out of the cave they got on Appa who was waiting outside for them and the bison took off into the sky. _

_"You can take off the beard now Sokka." said Aang._

_"Oh, no, I can't." said the warrior. He began stroking it as if he was pleased with himself. "It's permanently glued to my skin."_

_Toph, instead of holding tightly onto the saddle like she usually did when Appa was flying, was holding onto Aang's arm. _

_"Way to go, Dancypants." she said, "I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free."_

_"I don't know." Aang said modestly, "It was just a dance party, that's all."_

_"Well that was one kicking dance party." She suddenly kissed Aang on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance Twinkles." she whispered._

_"Flameo, good sir," Sokka said clapping his hands slowly, "Flame-ee-o."_

* * *

"And that's how you and Aang got together?" asked Katara

"Geez hold your ostritch horses Sugar Queen." said Toph, though she looked like she was enjoying herself with storytime, "I haven't gotten there yet."

* * *

I'd put more in but I'm a little tired from typing so much right now so I'm just gonna wait until later to start on the next one

btw I put up a new poll on my profile on what story I should work on next. here are the options:

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender MODERN DAY STYLE 1_ - Katara and Sokka start a new school and deal with the cliques. the Aquas (Water Tribe), the Stoners (Earth Kingdom), the Hotties (Fire Nation), and the Nomads (Airbenders). The Aquas, Stoners, and Nomads socialize which each other but the Hotties keep to themselves. But when Katara starts falling for Zuko from the Hotties Group (XD) will the status quo be changed? (NOT a High School Music fic. Sorry HMS fans, I'm just not a fan of the movies. I like the music though) Will be the first in the trilogy. (I'm actually trying to think up of a title and names for the cliques that don't suck. if anybody wants to help me out with that that would be just awesome)**

**_Honor to My Family -_ An ATLA version of Mulan **

**_The Little Waterbender _- An ATLA version of The Little Mermaid **

**_The Fire Lord_ - An ATLA version of The Lion King**

**_Avatar: Second Generation Book 3: Fire_ - The kids hide out in the Fire Nation and Sanosuke learns firebending**

**_Love Story - _Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy meet at a Christmas party at the Ministry and they fall in love almost instantly. But will their love survive when their parents find out? Based on song Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**_Star-Crossed Lovers_ - A story of star-crossed lovers named Zuko and Katara. He's Fire Nation, she's Water Tribe. Can they truly be together? (Modern, similar to West Side Story only without the singing and dancing)**

**_Harry Potter MODERN DAY STYLE - _Similar to the series only modern day, no magic and very different (once again, trying to think of a title for the story that doesn't suck. again, any help would be nice)**

**_Easy O _- A Harry Potter fic that will be similar to Easy A starring Rose as Olive**

**_After Today - _Albus Severus Potter is tired of just being known as "James Potter's little brother" or "Harry Potter's son" so he and his friends plan a little surprise for the end of the year feast that will make him "stand out" Based on a scene from A Goofy Movie**

I've had this poll up for a couple days and so far I haven't had any votes yet and I really would very much appreciate it if someone would vote on it


	30. not a chapter

I'm sorry to say this guys but I will not be continueing this story. It's getting in the way of my studies and I keep getting flamers from it.

I hope you guys will forgive me


	31. APRIL FOOLS!

APRIL FOOLS! I would have thought you guys knew me enough to never get tired of writing fanfiction! Sorry for scaring you all and making some of you cry I didn't think that the prank would cause that much harm. To make it up to you guys here is a new chapter full of Taangy goodness! Thanks to ZStar2010 for typing out the awkward Taang moment for me. Be sure to check out his story My Hero and the upcoming sequal Betrayed and Loved

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

_Aang and Toph laid on their backs on the ground in to countryside. Sokka was with a man named Master Piandao to learn to fight with a sword._

_"What should we do today?" asked Aang after several minutes of silence_

_"I'm tapped out." answered Toph. "I already picked my toes, twice."_

_"Twice?"_

_"The first time was for cleaning, but the second time's just for the sweet picking sensation."_

_"Are we supposed to be doing something right now?"_

_Toph shrugged and started to pick her nose. "How should I know? Sokka's the one with the schedule. Besides, it's so hot today."_

_"How hot is it?" Aang asked jokingly_

_"I don't know. Real hot?"_

_Aang felt disappointed that the earthbender didn't make the joke. He sat up and looked down at Toph_

_"There's got to be something we could do while Sokka's gone." he said, "We can't lay around all day."_

_"Maybe you can't."_

_"Come on Toph."_

_The earthbender sighed in annoyance. "Fine." _

_Aang waited for Toph to get up but she continued laying on the ground._

_"Aren't you going to get up?"_

_She raised her arms up lazily._

_"Help me up."_

_Aang took her hands and pulled her to her feet. They stood together in silence for a bit._

_"Well this is fun," Toph said sarcastically. _

_Aang scrunched up his face as he tried thinking of what they could do to pass the time._

_"Here's an idea," he said, "How about we do some training? Maybe you could teach me to feel vibrations with earthbending."_

_Toph folded her arms acrossed her chest. "I dunno Twinkletoes. Last time we did that you wimped out at the last minute."_

_"I couldn't do any earthbending that time." Aang reminded her. "Come on, I bet I can handle it this time."_

_The earthbender thought about it for a moment before shrugging._

_"Your funeral Twinkletoes."_

"How did he do?" asked Katara

"Really bad," said Toph, "But he got the hang of it after a few practice runs."

"You did try following my advice on using a gentle nudge right?"

"Of course."

_"Geez Twinkletoes are you every gonna get this right?"_

_Aang tried and failed to "see" with his feet too many times to count. It was fun for Toph at first but now she was getting bored._

_"I can do this!" said Aang. He was using his headband as a blindfold. "I just need a couple more tries!"_

_"That's what you said ten tries ago."_

_"Just one more go!"_

_Toph sighed. "Fine."_

_The two benders got into their stances. Aang stomped his foot down and once again he was able to feel the vibrations in his surroundings. He could feel Toph move her foot to bend up an earth column to throw him into the air but he dodged it easily. He bended a boulder and threw it at Toph who caught it easily. _

_"Not bad." she commented "Let's see if you can handle this!" She bended up two more earth columns on either side of the airbender and slammed them together as if to crush him. Aang jumped in the air to avoid the columns, created an airball which he landed on, and zoomed over to Toph. _

_"Where'd you go?" she muttered, trying to feel the airbender's vibrations but couldn't thanks to his airball. _

_He landed right in front of her and before she could attack he grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her close to him so that she wouldn't bend._

_"What are you doing?" Toph said struggling._

_"Hard to earthbend without your hands." Aang teased now in control._

_But as Aang restrained Toph he noticed something. He had never looked at her this close before. Her usual bun of long black hair despite probably being dirty looked very smooth and had a shine to it. It was partially covering her eyes, which at a distance looked cold and lifeless, but up close where calming and almost hypnotic. Aang couldn't believe he missed this about her before._

_Toph, unaware she had her opponent in a trance, was still trying to get out of the airbender's grip._

_"I don't need my hands to earthbend."_

_Toph kicked her foot back, shifting the earth under Aang, causing him to fall backwards. His grip still held as he pulled Toph with him. Somehow when they landed Aang had his arms around Toph. Being sheltered her whole life she's never been embraced by a man before. It felt…nice. Her head was resting on his chest, which through all her earthbending drills, was very tone. Her face blushed at this._

_Aang felt Toph trying to get up. But all she did was push herself up not two inches from his face. He saw her blush face and was glad she couldn't see his. Not that it mattered with his heart beating as fast as it was._

_Toph jumped up, followed by Aang. They both avoid facing each other._

_"Sooooooooo." Aang said awkwardly. "Want to call it a draw?"_

_"Sure."_

_They stood there in silence._

_"We should get back to camp." Toph said trying to break the tension._

_"Yeah… right."_

"It was pretty awkward between the both of us." Aang told Zuko while they walked through the ruins, "It took us days to get over what happened. Though after that I started to like Toph. I mean _really _like her."

* * *

"It was weird that I actually started to like him." said Toph. "I never expected it to happen. I mean sure I had a small crush on Snoozles but hey, I like a guy who can make me laugh."

* * *

"Then something big happening made me have the courage to tell her how I felt about her."

"What was happening?" asked Zuko

"The invasion."

_Sokka, Aang, and Toph had already wished each other luck and Hakoda had just told everyone to get back into the submarines for the invasion. Sokka got back into the sub but Toph and Aang stayed behind. _

_"Toph-"_

_"Aang-"_

_"You first."_

_Toph took a deep, nervous breath before speaking. "I never would have imagined being part of this. I always thought that I was going to be trapped at home and be a little poreclain doll forever but then you guys came and...well...I want you to know that whatever happens to all of us today I will be glad to have helped end the war."_

_"You won't have just helped us out there in the battlefield Toph," said Aang, "If it weren't for you I might still be looking for an earthbending teacher right now or I would probably be stuck with one who wasn't half as good as you." _

_Toph smiled and blushed slightly. _

_"Everything is going to be different after today, huh?" she asked_

_Aang sighed._ "_Yeah." He started to look uncertain, "__What if… what if I don't come back?"_

_"Don't say that. Of course you'll…" Aang cut her off with a kiss, much to her surprise. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. _

* * *

"He kissed you?" Katara looked surprised, "And you didn't even hit him for doing it?"

"Nope."

* * *

"And you got together just like that." said Zuko.

Aang shrugged "Pretty much."

* * *

"And I thought me getting with Katara/Zuko was weird..."

* * *

I know Toph was OOC during some parts but whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed that!

*runs away from angry fans*


	32. Calm

I've been looking at the results for my poll "Which story should I work on next?" and so far Avatar: The Last Airbender MODERN DAY STYLE 1 is the most picked. Since I'm on spring break I'll see if I can get started on setting it up, along with working on a few updates for my stories.

disclaimer - I don't own atla

* * *

Katara paced around the temple nervously. She repeatedly looked up at the sky hoping to see Appa flying towards the temple before looking back at the ground with disappointment. Sokka was sitting on a large rock, a red apple in his hands, watching his little sister with some concern. She had started pacing around midday and had been at it for three hours. Zuko and Aang had only been gone a day so the others weren't worried but Katara was a different story. She was worrying about many thing. What if something happened to her husband and her best friend, especially after just seeing her friend again? What if Azula or some of the Fire Nation soldiers found them and took them prisoner or... killed them? What would happen to her and the baby? What if Zuko couldn't get his firebending back? Then who would teach Aang before the comet came?

"She's still pacing?" Teo asked. He had just entered the room along with Toph, Haru, and The Duke.

"Yeah." said Sokka, playing with the apple. "She's really worried about them."

"She knew that it was going to take a while."

"I guess after all the stuff that happened to her in the palace really made her paranoid."

Katara stopped her pacing and sat down on the nearest large rock. She nervously ran her hands through her hair.

"Hey Katara," Teo called out to her, "Do you want some tea or something?"

"No thanks!" Katara called back without even looking at him.

"You wanna spar?" asked Toph

"I'm good!"

"I'm going to look around the temple again," offered The Duke, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Maybe later!"

"You know the best way to go through this is to calm yourself down and-"

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Katara interrupted Haru in a scream. Her eyes and her hands were closes tightly.

The others stared at her with shocked looks on their faces. The Duke hid himself slightly behind Teo's chair. Realizing what she just did, Katara's expression softened and she unclenched her fists.

"I-I'm sorry." she said softly. "Excuse me." She walked away from her friends toward her room. Her friends, save for Toph, stared at her as she went.

Katara laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, her fingers touching her engagement necklace. She thumb stroked the charm absentmindedly. She knew she was being ridiculous about worrying so much but she couldn't help it. She had been feeling scared for herself and for her friends ever since she was captured and that wasn't something that was going to disappear in a hurry, even when she is with them now. She rolled to her side, facing the wall, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes to take a nap.

Katara didn't know how long she was asleep, all she knew was that it was night when she woke up. It was normal for her to wake up in the middle of the night whenever the moon's rays were on her but that wasn't what woke her up. No, what woke her up was something rough and familiar lightly touching her face. She noticed there was some added weight on her bed as if someone was sitting there. She raised her hand and placed it over his while he stroked her cheek. She looked up at him and gave him a smile which he returned.

"I'm glad you're okay." she whispered

"I told you I would be back." he whispered back to her

Katara's smile widened and she sat up so that both her's and Zuko's eyes were level with each other. Without saying anything they leaned toward each other and kissed softly.

* * *

Sorry, I know that wasn't a big chapter but I've got some stuff on my mind and I had some distractions in the computer and real world


	33. Deserving

I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was suffering from a bad case of writers block.

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko and Aang told the others what happened to them while they were at the Sun Warrior ruins. Katara was surprised to hear that the Sun Warriors and the last two dragons of the world were secretly still alive. The two even showed the firebending form they learned called the Dancing Dragon. Katara was amazed that their firebending were so powerful. Zuko's flames had never been so large and Aang was still a beginner.

"I was pretty worried about meeting the masters," said Aang. "But Zuko was a real help."

"You would have been fine on your own." Zuko told the Avatar, "It's like I said before you're a talented kid."

Sokka smirked. "Looks like you've got some competition Toph. Ow!" He rubbed the spot on his arm where Toph punched him.

"Sokka, that's the dumbest thing you've ever said..." she said, "...This week."

"Okay I'll agree with you that was pretty dumb." admitted the warrior. "But I gotta say, Zuko, you're way better than the rest of your insane family. I mean all your family does is try to kill us and destroy the world."

"Hey hang on not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko said defensively

"Yeah I know. Your uncle is a good guy too."

"I'm talking about my mother. And my cousin Lu Ten."

"I thought you said Lu Ten helped your uncle with his seige for Ba Sing Se." said The Duke, looking confused

Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose while he thought over what he was going to say very carefully.

"In the Fire Nation, we're taught that we were just sharing our greatness with the world and that this war was the way to do it."

"It's true." said Aang, "When I went to one of the schools in the Fire Nation I saw that the kids were actually learning about how Sozin defeated the Air Nation Army in battle which lead to their extinction when the truth was that the Air Nomads didn't have an army and that Sozin defeated them by ambush."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Katara

"I know Lu Ten was part of the attack on Ba Sing Se but believe me, he was a great man." Zuko stared out at the distance at the blue sky where birds flew carefree. One of them went into a perfect loop in the sky before rejoining its companions. "Like I said, he was like the big brother I always wanted."

"What about your mother?" asked Teo

It took a while for the firebender to answer. He took a deep breath. He felt the burning sensation of tears threatening to form and blinked repeatedly to keep them from doing so.

"What's there to say about her other than the fact that she was the most important person in my life besides Uncle and Lu Ten? We had a great relationship; we did everything together. We fed the turtleducks together, we took walks together, and whenever we went to Ember Island we would spend hours playing in the water and in the sand together. My mother loved and comforted me and gave me encouragement when my father didn't. She cared about me so much that she risked her life to save mine. For seven years I thought she was dead but she was really banished. I know that she's still alive out there and I'm going to search for her when this war is over."

There was a long silence. Most of the kids understood how it felt to lose someone so important to them while some of them, who have never known how it felt, felt terrible for Zuko. Finally Katara broke the silence

"I'll be with you to help." she said

"Me too." said Sokka

"Same here." said Aang

Toph gave Zuko an affectionate punch in the arm and Teo, Haru, and The Duke smiled at the firebender.

"I'm grateful but I don't deserve it." he muttered

"Zuko you risked so much to help us." Aang reminded him. "If there's anything you don't deserve is having a father like Ozai and a sister like Azula."

Zuko looked at his friends in turn and smiled in thanks but then frowned when he remembered something.

"What about the baby?" he asked

Katara gave Zuko a reassuring smile and held his hand in hers.

"If I do have a baby it won't be until many months from now." she told him

"So? What if the war isn't over by then?"

"It will be." said Aang. "I know it."

* * *

Btw, I made a poll concerning the modern day version of ATLA fic I'm going work on next (renamed 'The Outcast' Thanks to SnoopyGirl213 for suggesting the name to me). It's on who Sokka should be with in the story: Yue, Suki, Toph, or Ty Lee?

Actually if you're a visitor and can't vote or if you want to you can tell me who you want Sokka to be with in your reviews

**A. Yue**

**B. Suki**

**C. Toph**

**D. Ty Lee**

choose wisely...


	34. Gone Fishing

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

"Do it again!" laughed Sokka, wiping a tear from his eye

"I did it three times already." Katara said in fake complaint

"One more Katara! Please?" Aang gave Katara his little puppykitten look he knew she couldn't resist. It worked and she started giggling

"Okay last time." Katara cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and put on a blank face. She suddenly put on a sinister look that would make Azula proud.

"We've defeated you for all time!" she cried, making her voice sound like Azula's. Her friends started snickering. "You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" She turned to Zuko with a casual look on her face. "Well, that was fun."

The kids started laughing loudly for the fourth time. After laughing so much Haru needed to take a deep breath before speaking again.

"She...she actually said that after a stupid _game_?"

"That's the Azula we know and hate alright." said Sokka

"That wasn't even the highlight of the trip." Zuko said, still laughing a little

Katara giggled "Yeah, the highlight was when we destroyed that jerk's house."

Toph smirked. "Let me guess, Azula's idea right?"

"Yeah."

"You know if it weren't for her being an insane fire monster I bet she and I would get along swimmingly."

Sokka nodded "Yeah, destroying other people's houses, scamming rich old guys; you two would be like sisters."

"That reminds me." Katara looked at Aang and adressed him. "Zuko and I learned something really interesting involving you Aang."

"Really? What is it?"

"It turns out your past life, Avatar Roku, was my mother's grandfather." said Zuko, "Which makes him my great grandfather."

"So does that mean Aang's your great grandfather?" asked Teo

"Spiritually."

There was a few seconds of silence which was then broken by Toph laughing.

"I know, it's weird isn't it?" asked Katara

"Not that." chuckled the earthbender. "I just realized," she pointed at Zuko, "Since I'm Aang's girlfriend that kinda makes me like your great grandmother. Which means...I OWN YOU!"

The others stared at her as if she had gone insane.

"Toph," said Haru, "Zuko's four years older than you-"

"STILL OWN ZUKO."

"Best not to argue." Katara whispered to Zuko. "She'll get bored with the idea eventually."

"Until that time comes I'm probably going to be her slave."

Katara raised her eyebrows at the comment.

"Sorry."

* * *

Zuko poured the warm tea he made into the empty cups, one for each of the kids including himself.

"No one can make tea like Uncle." he said, "But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

Everyone, save for Sokka who was sitting a little away from the group, either said yes or nodded. Zuko knelt down by each member of the group and gave them their cup

"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed.'" Everyone stared at him with deadpanned looks on their faces. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

Katara rolled her eyes while she took her cup. "Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing."

The group laughed. She smiled at Zuko to show that she was just teasin and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little." said Toph. "It hardly ever happens."

Katara had to agree. It was nice to just hang out and not worry about anything. It's been too long since she felt this way. She saw Zuko and Sokka walk away from the group and wondered what they were up to. She decided not to worry too much about it; Sokka was starting to get along better with Zuko so she knew he wasn't going to do anything.

They came back a few minutes later, Sokka not looking as distant as before and Zuko looking suspicious.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her husband quietly when he sat next to her

"Everything is fine." he muttered back

* * *

The group got ready to get some sleep. They had all decided to sleep in the same part of the temple together just in case anything happened in the middle of the night and they all needed to stick together. Katara snuggled close to Zuko for warmth and protection.

"I love you." he whispered to her, "So much."

"I love you too." she whispered back. She felt him kiss her forehead before falling to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Katara found herself alone in the sleeping bag she and Zuko shared. At first she thought he was with Aang for firebending training but she saw Aang starting to wake up. Sokka was gone too.

"Where are Sokka and Zuko?" she asked

"No one knows." answered Toph. "They've been gone all morning."

"What's Momo holding?" Haru asked, pointing at the still sleeping lemur. Momo was holding something over him like a blanket.

"It looks like a letter." said Aang.

He, Katara, and Toph went to the lemur and Katara took the letter.

"What does it say?" asked Toph

It was hard for Katara to read Sokka's handwriting but she was able to decipher it.

"Need meat.'" she read aloud, "'Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko.'"

Aang yawned and went to his sleeping bag to get some more sleep.

"'One more thing. Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Zuko."

Somewhere a badgerfrog croaked loudly and Aang groaned and got to his feet.

"Nobody else has homework." he grumbled.

* * *

I wanna thank ZStar2010 for helping me with Toph's smartass comment

here are the results so far in the voting for who Sokka should be with in The Outcasts (fyi for the review votes, I just counted the visitors' votes just to be on the safe side)

Suki - 8

Ty Lee - 7

Yue - 4

Toph - 2

I'm gonna wait another week to start to the story since I've got like, five or six stories right now and two of them haven't been updated in AGES (sorry about that btw)

Also, Zuko's Slave is one of the final nominees for Best Zutara Fic in the ATLA awards! Be sure to vote for me (but only if you want to. the other final nominees are really good, better than mine actually) and for SnoopyGirl's Next Avatar Book series for Best ATLA fic (it's really really good! if you haven't read it yet I suggest you do it ASAP!) And be sure to nominate for your favorite stories.

Best Zutara, Best Fic, Best Oneshot, Best Modern Day, and Best Author are closed for nominations but you can still submit other nominations for Best OC (Original Character), Best Kataang, Best Maiko, Best Postwar, Funniest, Best Teoph, and Best Tokka.


	35. Awkward

Hey everybody! I got the final results for who Sokka should be with in The Outcasts!

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko bended the fire into the fuel tank with one hand while Sokka rested against the basket. The two boys had been flying for hours, incredibly awkward hours at that. They didn't talk about anything during the trip. They most they did was stare at each other for a few seconds before looking away. This was the first time ever the two of them were actually alone. They were usually with other people when they hung out together and even then Sokka and Zuko hardly said a word to each other.

Sokka looked up at the sky.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka commented, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, fluffy." said Zuko, looking up as well.

Again, there was silence. Sokka started whistling for something to do and to break the silence again.

Zuko turned to Sokka. "What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything."

Sokka and Zuko had guessed the journey was going to be awkward but they didn't think it was going to be this awkward. At least Aang actually spoke to Zuko on their journey to the Sun Warrior ruins.

"You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka said conversationally.

"No kidding."

"Yep. A balloon. But for war."

"There's one thing my dad's good at, it's war." Zuko turned to the fuel tank again and bended more fire into it when he saw the flames were getting smaller.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka commented nonchalantly.

"Not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko told him, echoing what he said back at the temple.

"I know, I know, you've changed and your mom and cousin were okay."

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father to me. And I really let him down." The firebender looked down sadly. This had been bothering him for several weeks. No matter what Katara said to comfort him, Zuko was still guilty about his betrayal in Ba Sing Se.

Sokka looked empathetically at his brother-in-law (He had started to accept this). "I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard." admitted Zuko

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

"Well Katara made friends with this girl in the harem. Yuki. She was as much a prisoner as Katara was. I used to think it was stupid for them to be friends but she's really a good girl. Katara even had her be the Maid of Honor."

"Who else was at the wedding anyway?" Neither Katara or Zuko had said much about their wedding, just that a Fire Sage performed the ceremony and that they had placed their marks on each other.

"Mai, Ty Lee, and my uncle."

Sokka leaned forward with a surprised look on his face. "Whoa, whoa, wait. That gloomy girl who sighs a lot and that peppy girl in pink were at your wedding?"

"Yeah that was my reaction too when Katara asked me if they could be bridesmaids but Ty Lee was acting nicer to Katara and Mai acted..." Zuko struggled to find the right word for how the knife thrower was around Katara. "Decent."

"So if those girls were your friends why didn't you take them with you?"

"Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor now. Katara and I couldn't drag them into it. Besides it's safer this way."

"Not for Yuki."

"I know." Zuko sighed. "I'm hoping Ty Lee's keeping her company. She really helped Katara back in the palace when I couldn't be there for her all the time."

Sokka studied the firebender. "You really do love her don't you? Katara, I mean."

"Yeah." A goofy smile formed on Zuko's face. "All my life there were girls who liked me or tried courting me. I never felt anything for them, not even Mai. But Katara..." He sighed again. "She's different."

Sokka leaned back against the basket.

"That's how it was with me and my first girlfriend Yue." he said.

"What happened to her?"

"She turned into the Moon."

"That's rough buddy."

* * *

I know what you're probably thinking - BO-RIING! Sorry about that

here are the final results in the voting for who Sokka should be with in The Outcasts and by the looks of it Suki is the winner! (fyi for the review votes, I just counted the visitors' votes just to be on the safe side)

**Suki - 11**

Ty Lee - 10

Yue - 6

Toph - 3

just to be honest I'm kinda disappointed because I'm love Yukka more than I love Sukka but the fans have spoken! :)

I will see if I can put up the story either tomorrow or saturday

Also, Zuko's Slave is one of the final nominees for Best Zutara Fic in the ATLA awards! Be sure to vote for me (but only if you want to. the other final nominees are really good, better than mine actually) and for SnoopyGirl's Next Avatar Book series for Best ATLA fic (it's really really good! if you haven't read it yet I suggest you do it ASAP!) And be sure to nominate for your favorite stories.

Best Zutara, Best Fic, Best Oneshot, Best Modern Day, and Best Author are closed for nominations but you can still submit other nominations for Best OC (Original Character), Best Kataang, Best Maiko, Best Postwar, Funniest, Best Teoph, and Best Tokka.


	36. Of Bully Guards and Paranoid Newbies

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Hours later very late in the night Sokka and Zuko finally made it to the Boiling Rock, a volcano-like area with steam that came from it. Unfortunately, when the balloon started to descend into the crater the fire in the burner went out completely and the balloon started to fall quickly. No matter how hard Zuko tried to get the fire going again, the balloon still wouldn't work because the air outside was as hot as the air inside. The boys were forced to make a crash landing on the island and the balloon's vent and basket were destroyed. This hadn't bothered Sokka completely because he guessed it would have been a "one-way ticket." He then pushed the broken balloon into the water to keep anyone from seeing it

"There's no turning back now." Zuko had told Sokka after watching the balloon sink into the boiling lake.

* * *

"I hope these disguises work." said Zuko. He and Sokka, with much difficulty and a lot of stealth, snuck into the prison (almost getting seen a few times) and found a room where they were able to steal and put on guard uniforms. The helmet was perfect for Zuko because it completely covered his scar.  
"We just need to lay low and find my Dad as soon as possible." said Sokka  
A large group of guards ran past the hall the boys stood in. One of them stopped to address them

"Guards!" he called out, "There's a scuffle in the yard, come on."

Realizing they had no choice, Zuko and Sokka ran with the group of guards. The guards ran outside and the boys found themselves in a large courtyard where a mass of people wearing red stood in a large circle watched something. The guards shoved the watching prisoners aside to get through. When Sokka and Zuko made it through they saw two men in the middle of the circle. One of them was a large prisoner and the other was a guard who had to have been at least two feet shorter than the prisoner.

"I didn't do anything." the prisoner said to the guard. "I'm going back to my cell." When he turned to leave the guard created a firewhip and lashed it at the prisoner's feet

"Stop right there Chit Sang." ordered the guard

Zuko was about to walk forward to stop the guard but Sokka grabbed onto his elbow.

"We can't blow our cover." the warrior whispered [the guard approaches Chit Sang from behind]

"I've had it with your unruly behavior." continued the guard

The prisoner, Chit Sang, turned to the guard. "What did I do?" he demanded

"He wants to know what he did." The guard turned toward Zuko and Sokka. "Isn't that cute?" He looked back at Chit Sang but then raised his visor and glared at the boys when they didn't answer. Sokka looked at Zuko nervously.

"Uh, yeah, very cute sir." Zuko answered, deeping his voice slightly.

"Super cute." Sokka added

The guard smiled, satisfied with their answers and walked toward Chit Sang.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang." he said

"What?" Chit Sang looked outraged. "That's not a prison rule!"

"Do it." ordered the guard, getting in Chit Sang's face.

"Make me."

Zuko was impressed that Chit Sang wasn't showing any respect for this guard. He wondered why the other guards weren't stopping this guard for abusing his authority like this. He could see a smirk on the guard's face and for a moment felt concerned for Chit Sang. But to the firebender's surprise the guard walked away though he still had that smirk on his face. He suddenly turned and tried to hit Chit Sang with another firewhip. Chit Sang turned around, caught the whip and directed it back to the guard. The guard kicked the flame aside and shook his head with a tsk.

"Firebending is prohibited." he said. "You're going in the Cooler." He suddenly pointed to Sokka. "You! Help me take him in."

"Meet back here in an hour." Sokka whispered to Zuko before following the guard

The crowd of prisoners dispersed and they went their own ways in either groups or by themselves. Most of the guards went back inside while some of them stayed outside to keep an eye on the prisoners. Zuko was one of them. He stood against a wall in attention, watching the prisoners but really thinking over what he was going to need to do while he and Sokka are seperated. He had to ask around the prison about the prisoners there and if there were any Water Tribe ones. Then if Sokka's dad was there then they would need to find him and...

_Then what?_ he asked himself. _What do we do after that? The balloon is destroyed so we have no way of getting off the island._

Zuko started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see a guard.

"Shift's over." he muttered.

Zuko nodded and went inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nearby prisoners either shying away, glaring at him, or just looking scared. He guessed that the guard bullying Chit Sang wasn't the only one who probably was abusing his authoriy.

* * *

Zuko followed some guards to a lounge where there were tables with benches and a small buffet. The guards inside had their helmets off but Zuko kept his on for obvious reasons. He felt his stomache growl when he saw the food and grabbed a plate. As he piled some food on his plate, he heard some guards behind him laughing about something.

"Hey new guy." one of them called out. "I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax."

Zuko struggled to find a good excuse as to why he needed to keep his helmet on. How many of the guards knew what he looked like? He finally thought of something.

"But what if there's an incident?" he asked. "If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head."

The three guards laughed. Zuko mentally kicked himself for coming up with such a lame excuse.

"Give it a week," one of them, a female guard, said. "He'll loosen up."

Zuko mentally sighed in relief at this. The guards thought that he was just a paranoid newbie. He set his plate down and sat with them at the very end of the table.

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" he asked

The woman shook her head. "No, you can't date the female guards."

Zuko nearly rolled his eyes at this. Why would a new guard be wondering _that_?

"Trust me, you don't want to." said one of the male guards. The woman threw her cup at him and it hit his head.

"No, that's not it." said Zuko. He leaned forward, looking serious. "The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right?" The three guards nodded. A small smile formed on Zuko's face at this. "So what about war prisoners?"

* * *

I'm so annoyed SnoopyGirl213's story didn't win Best ATLA Fic! At least it got second place ^_^

Remember, Zuko's Slave is one of the final nominees for Best Zutara Fic in the ATLA awards! Be sure to vote for me (but only if you want to. the other final nominees are really good, better than mine actually) And be sure to vote for your favorite stories.

Best Zutara, Best Fic, Best Oneshot, Best Modern Day, and Best Author are closed for nominations but you can still submit other nominations for Best OC (Original Character), Best Kataang, Best Maiko, Best Postwar, Funniest, Best Teoph, and Best Tokka. Also, the next ATLA Awards is open for casting if you want to work on it! just go to the forums, you will find the forum topic there


	37. Under Arrest

hey guys.

So I got this reviewer (who shall be name anonymous, seeing has how it was an anonymous review) saying that I could afford to skip the whole BR thing seeing as how all you guys already know what happened. Well here is my respone: I know I can afford to skip it but I can't for two reasons: 1. Some of the events at the BR are going to be different and 2. I suck at summarizing things up without putting in way too much detail and screwing up the writing completely.

So sorry readers, but me skipping BR just isn't a happening thing but just know I will skip some stuff.

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe it. There was no way that Sokka's father wasn't here. Sokka's father helped lead the invasion during the eclipse! How could he have not been at the Boiling Rock? Surely his father would have sent the leader of the invasion to the high security prison?

When he told Sokka that his father wasn't in the prisoner the warrior reacted exactly how he thought he would. Zuko was grateful neither he nor Sokka had told Katara or any of the others what Sokka had planned to do; the firebender wouldn't have been able to stand the thought of Katara feeling so much disappointment.

"So we came all this way for nothing." said Sokka, "I failed. Again."

Zuko tried to channel his uncle to think of what he would say at a time like this only to fail when his proverb made no sense at all.

Fortunately Sokka saw someone he knew sitting in the courtyard of the prison in prisoner garb; his girlfriend Suki.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko found Suki's cell and Sokka went inside while Zuko stood outside to keep watch. As he stood outside he could hear some part of the conversation. A few seconds after Sokka went into the cell, Zuko could hear a loud thump against the door as if someone was thrown against it. He looked through the slot on the door to see what was happening and saw the girl, Suki, facing the door in a fighting stance. He couldn't see Sokka and guessed she had thrown him against the door. The look of hatred on her face suddenly disappeared and the look of surprise and happiness on her face.

"Sokka!" he could hear her say, "It's you!"

Zuko watched her rush forward and bend down to the floor where Sokka was. With a smile on his face, Zuko turned to lean against the wall again. Maybe this trip wasn't a total bad thing after all. If the boys weren't able to save Sokka's father, at least they would be able to save his girlfriend.

Now the problem was how were they going to get off the island? The others didn't know where Zuko and Sokka really were and there was no way for them to contact the others.

Zuko suddenly heard someone approaching and saw a female guard walking up some stairs nearby. He knocked on the cell door to warn Sokka and Suki in case the warrior decided to come out at that time or in case the guard had to go into Suki's cell. The guard walked up to Zuko. He couldn't tell if it was the same female guard he talked to in the lounge.

"'Scuse me," she said to him. Zuko realized this was the same guard; she had the same scratchy voice. "I need to get into that cell."

Zuko stood in front of the guard to stop her from coming in. It would be way too suspicious if she entered the cell and saw a guard already in there, especially one who wasn't supposed to be in the cell in the first place.

"You can't go in there." he told her. He tried coming up with an excuse better than the one he made up in the lounge. He looked at the slot on the door. "The lights are out… the prisoner could sneak up on you." For the second time Zuko could slap himself for coming up with such a stupid excuse. The guard rolled her eyes.

"Step aside, fool." she told him. She tried to push Zuko aside but, without thinking, he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?"

The guard maneuvered her way around and threw Zuko against the cell door. He tried to balance himself as he tried to push the female guard down. He could hear the door to Suki's cell open and close and knew Sokka snuck out of it. The guard tried to elbow Zuko in the face when she looked to the side at something.

"Guard, help!" she yelled out. Zuko winced; she noticed Sokka sneaking away. "I think he's an imposter! Argh! Arrest him! Get him off me and arrest him!"

Zuko felt a hand grab his arm and next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"You're under arrest!" he heard Sokka yell at him. The warrior helped the firebender to his feet and Zuko could hear him whisper. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

Zuko couldn't help but be scared. What was going to happen to him now? The guards were sure to recognize him and tell his father where he is. He might as well have be digging his grave at that moment.

* * *

Wow, now that I think about it this chapter is pretty lame. I'm so getting flames for this chapter aren't I?

I know in my second to last update I said I would put up my new story The Outcasts and I'm really sorry that I haven't done that yet but I have just been pretty busy this weekend what with easter and whatever. I'll let you guys know when I do put up the story though.


	38. Dad

I am so, so, so, SO sorry for giving you guys such a lame chapter. To make it up for you I'm giving you a nice long chapter and hopefully this one won't be so boring for you

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Just when Zuko thought things couldn't have been worse, the universe once again proved him wrong. Apparantly the warden of the Boiling Rock was Mai's uncle. The firebender sighed and leaned back against the wall again. The warden threatened blackmail on Zuko (either behave or he will let the prisoners to tear Zuko, the prince of their nation who let them down, limb from limb) because he was angry with the prince for breaking his niece's heart. Zuko felt guilty for how things were between him and Mai. He knew she had a crush on him, but now that he thought about it Mai was most likely in love with him.

Now Zuko had two things to worry about; the warden telling the prisoners who he was if he didn't behave and when Azula, the Imperial Firebenders, or even Ozai himself were going to come to the prison and have him face the consequences with torture and execution for treason.

The door opened again and Zuko looked up, expecting to see the warden again only to see a guard instead; in his hand was a mop. The guard threw the mop to the firebender which he caught easily.

"Time for your chores." the guard said bluntly, stepping aside so Zuko would pass.

The firebender left his cell, mop still in hand, and followed the guard downstairs where the other prisoners were mopping the floor or just standing around. The guard showed him where the bucket of water was and Zuko got started. It didn't matter how he did his work, the floor still had the same dark brown color to it no matter how hard he mopped and it didn't seem to get any cleaner. Zuko looked around at the prisoners and the guards, hoping to see a familiar face until finally he saw a girl with a heart shaped face and short ebony hair with her bangs pulled back in a little ponytail.

Suki.

Without ceasing his mopping, Zuko went closer to Suki.

"You're Suki right?" he asked her softly

"Who wants to know?" the girl asked without even looking at him.

"Have you seen Sokka lately?"

The girl stiffened, stopping her mopping. She turned to look at Zuko with surprise which quickly turned to anger when she recognized Zuko.

"You." she growled at him. Her light blue eyes pierced him with her glare. Zuko couldn't help but notice that she seemed vaguely familiar.

"Look before you do or say anything, you have to know I'm good now."

Suki snorted at this statement. Zuko didn't blame her.

"I know. It's hard to believe. But Sokka's sister and I have gotten to know each other for a few weeks so now I'm on your side."

Suki continued looking skeptical at him.

"Also Katara and I are together now." Zuko added

"Together." Suki repeated with a raised eyebrow

"Well, more than that actually." Zuko scratched the back of his neck. "We're actually-"

"Hey you two!"

Zuko and Suki jumped when the nearby guard adressed them.

"Get back to work!"

The two of them immediately started mopping again. Not long after this Sokka approached them.

"Oh, good. You guys have met." said the warrior

"A…actually, we met a long time ago." Suki corrected him

"We did?" Zuko asked confused

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village."

Now Zuko remembered. Suki was one of the painted warriors he fought on Kyoshi Island. She looked so different without all that paint.

"Oh. Sorry about that." he said to her. "Nice to see you again." And he thought things were awkward when he was around Haru, The Duke, and Teo, none of whom he had actually wronged in the past.

Zuko and Suki stopped mopping and hid behind some stairs with Sokka to hear his escape plan. The plan was to use one of the prison coolers as a boat to get across the lake. It seemed like a plausable plan but there was one problem; how were they going to get the cooler out?

Suki even asked this question but unfortunately instead of getting an answer, the three of them realized that the prisoner from earlier, Chit Sang, had listened in on their plan and wanted in. Knowing they had no choice but to let him in on it, Sokka told the man with reluctance that he was in. The Water Tribe boy then handed Zuko a wrench and told him that he needed to get himself into a cooler to unbolt it from the inside. Chit Sang helped them come up with the plan for how to get the young firebender inside.

Zuko and Chit Sang staged a fight which ended with the prince firebending, causing two guards to slam him to the floor and drag him to the cooler.

* * *

He was shaking so much it was a wonder how he was able to keep the wrench steady as he took out the bolts and nuts, holding the ones he already took out and checking through his window regularly to make sure there weren't any guards coming. Zuko hadn't felt this cold since the North Pole. No firebender should ever have to go through this sort of thing. It just wasn't humane!

_This better work_ Zuko thought to himself while he worked. _If I get a cold from this I am going to _kill _Sokka!_

Finally, he had unbolted the last nut. Zuko waited a moment for the air to let out a little before testing his firebending. He inhaled, then exhaled deeply, breathing out fire. Zuko smirked. He did it. Sure, the air was still very cold but now that he had his firebending back he would be able to keep himself warm while he waited for Sokka to get him out. He sat down on the cold metal floor held his knees close to his chest, and his head down, breathing out fire to keep himself warm.

The cooler door opened a few minutes later and Zuko heard Sokka's voice

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."

Zuko lifted his head and sighed a breath of fire. "Yes, I have." he answered with an evil smile on his face. "Completely." He showed the bolts and nuts he took out to Sokka who smiled and said he had already let Suki and Chit Sang out and they were waiting at the shore. Zuko then heard footsteps

"Someone's coming." he said. He grabbed Sokka, pulled him into the cooler, and quickly slid the inner door to the cooler closed. Through the door the boys were able to hear what the approaching person was saying

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn." a guard said in a deep voice

"Anybody interesting?" asked another guard. The same one Zuko fought with outside Suki's cell.

"Nah, just the usual." answered the male guard. Neither of the passing guards noticed the cooler door opening slightly. "Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners." Sokka looked to Zuko when he heard the last part. "Though I did hear there might be a pirate."

"No foolin'."

"War prisoners." Zuko echoed when the guards were out of earshot. "It could be your Father."

Sokka looked away and closed his eyes. "I know."

"Well, what should we do?" asked Zuko. "Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?"

"I don't know." Sokka looked towards Zuko with what almost looked like tears brimming his eyes. "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?"

"It's your call Sokka." was all Zuko could say.

* * *

Getting the cooler out and getting it down the slope was easier said than done. Zuko and Sokka had combined their body weight to keep the thing from rolling down the hill too quickly. Just when they were almost at the end of the slope, Suki and Chit Sang rushed over to help them. Zuko saw that Chit Sang had brought two extra people to escape with them. This annoyed him greatly; how were they all going to fit in the cooler?

When they finally got the cooler at the bottom of the slope they put it into the right position. While Chit Sang's friends got into their "boat" Sokka went to get his things from under a rock.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Zuko asked as he and Suki watched Sokka sling his sword and pick up his Water Tribe clothes. "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance."

"Your Dad?" Apparantly Sokka did not tell Suki the reason he and Zuko came to the prison in the first place.

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." said Sokka. "Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail."

Zuko understood how Sokka was feeling at that moment. This was how Zuko felt all those times when he came close to quitting before his Uncle gave him words of encouragement.

"No, it's not." he said. "Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

Sokka slung his bag over his shoulder, giving the firebender an annoyed look. "That's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked as he made his way to the cooler

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again..." Zuko continued as if Sokka didn't say anything.

"Seriously, not helping."

Zuko grabbed Sokka's shoulder to stop him from going further. "You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail."

Sokka thought over the firebender's words and decided to stay. He told Suki and Zuko to leave but they refused to leave without their friend. Chit Sang, however, left in the cooler with his friends.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping." Sokka said to Zuko and Suki. "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

Zuko prayed they made the right choice.

* * *

The three teens made their way up the narrow platform when they heard yelling and the sound of a bell gong. It only meant one thing-

"The plan failed!" Sokka whispered loudly, "They're caught."

They slowly made their way across the platform with their backs pressed against the wall to avoid being seen. When they made it to the end of the wall, Sokka peered out carefully around it.

"The gondola's moving." he told Zuko and Suki in whisper

The gondola slowly made its way to the tower where the prisoners entered the prison.

"This is it."

Tthe gondola finally docked at the end of the platform of the tower.

"If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

"We had to." Suki told Sokka, putting his hand in her's.

"Come on, come on."

One of the guards opened the door of the gondola a large buff man with shaggy long hair, a long beard, a nose ring and a tattoo on his arm walked out handcuffed.

"Is that him?" asked Zuko. He had no idea what Sokka's father looked like.

"My Dad doesn't have a nose ring." Sokka answered as if this was obvious.

One by one more prisoners got off the gondola in a line. Zuko could tell Sokka didn't recognize any of them for he didn't say anything about any of the new prisoners.

"Where is he?" asked Sokka, sounding desperate.

A shirtless man left the gondola. No one followed him.

"That's it? That can't be it."

"I'm sorry Sokka." said Suki

"Oh no." Sokka lowered his head in dismay

From the tower the trio could hear one of the guard's voice. "Hey you, get off the gondola" The teens looked up at the tower again. Could this be it?

Sokka waited nervously in anticipation. Finally, a man with dark brown shoulder lengthed hair, a bear, a small ponytail, and a strand of hair with beads that hung on one side of his face got off the gondola. Zuko then knew that this was the man they came for when he heard Sokka say this word.

"Dad."

* * *

And there you go. Hope you like this one better than the last update *yawns* man I'm tired!


	39. Meat

Well guys, here's the last Boiling Rock chapter. I know, finally right? As much as I love this episode, it was kind of a bore writing it out.

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Sokka, Zuko, and Suki quickly split up when they saw Sokka's father leaving the gondola. Sokka left to get to the tower where the new prisoners were at and Zuko and Suki were running back into the prisoner holding tower to blend in with the other prisoners. The guards were forcing the prisoners back into their cells, using firebending if they weren't being quick enough. A guard pointed at Zuko and Suki.

"You two! Back in your cells! This is a lockdown!"

The two glanced at each other one last time before running to their cells.

The cell door slammed shut behind Zuko as soon as he rushed inside. He could hear the sound of running from the stragglers hurrying into their cells and the shouting orders the guards were giving them. Then there was silence.

Zuko lay down on his cot with his hands holded behind his head. He would like so much to just fall asleep he was so tired but he was too anxious to sleep. Now that Sokka's father was there how were they all going to escape now? There was no way they could risk using another cooler for a boat. Now they had to come up with a different escape plan. His eyes began to droop and he immediately fell asleep

* * *

"Zuko, are you there?"

The firebender's eyes opened when he heard Sokka talking to him.

"Zuko?"

Zuko hurried out of his cot and went to the slot on the metal door. He could see Sokka with his visor up.

"I'm here." he answered

"I just got done talking to my Dad." said Sokka, "We came up with an escape plan together."

"What are you doing here?"

Zuko jumped away from the door when he heard the guard's voice. He prayed to Agni they weren't going to get caught.

"I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!" Zuko heard Sokka say to the guard

"Well, you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us."

The firebender's heart started beating hard. What did the guards want with him? He hadn't done anything since the day before. Did Chit Sang tell on him and Sokka?

"Why?" asked Sokka

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden. That's why." said the other guard, sounding very annoyed

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?"

Hearing this, Zuko rolled up his mat. He had a feeling that he and Sokka were going to need to make Sokka beating him sound real.

"Fine, ten seconds."

Sokka entered the cell, shutting the door behind him and Zuko held up the rolled up mattress. The Water Tribe boy understood what the mattress was for and started punching it while Zuko pretended to grunt in pain.

"Take that!" Sokka yelled out for the guards outside to hear. "And this! We have a new plan," he added in whisper to Zuko, "But it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour."

The cell door started opening and Sokka lunged at Zuko's head as the firebender dropped the mattress and tried to choke Zuko. For a guy with a smaller build than Zuko, Sokka had a pretty strong grip.

"Alright, that's enough." The shoved Sokka off Zuko and he and another guard lead him out of his cell. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck where Sokka hurt it from trying to "choke" him

"What are you doing?" Zuko demanded while the guards lead him to a different room "Where are you taking me?"

The guards didn't answer his questions. He didn't like how this was going. Either he had to see the warden or the warden had contacted Ozai and told him his traitor son was in the Boiling Rock.

The female guard opened a door to a different room. Zuko saw that the room was a cell with a wooden chair in the middle of it before the guards shoved him inside. He fell on the ground, grabbing the chair for support.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled out to the guards

"Come on Zuko."

Zuko looked to the corner when he heard that familiar monotone voice.

Mai was standing at the corner of the room with her head down. She looked up and stepped into the light.

"We all know that's a lie."

"Mai."

"Hello traitor." she replied casually but with a piercing glare.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zuko

"We need to talk."

Zuko sat down in the chair with his head down. He had a feeling what Mai wanted to talk to him about.

"How did you even know I was here?" he asked her

"The Warden's my uncle you idiot."

This time, Zuko really did hit his forehead. Of course, the warden would have told Mai where Zuko was first chance he had. He suddenly realized something.

"Azula's here isn't she."

"And Ty Lee. But what I want to know is why are you here? How could you turn against us like this? Do you realize you threw away your life and your future doing this? For being with that-"

"Don't you dare say a word against Katara." Zuko interrupted in a threatening tone. "And I'm not just turning against you, I have to save my country."

"Save it?" Mai questioned incredulously, "You're betraying your country."

"That's not how I see it."

Mai folded her arms and turned away sulkily.

"Look, I'm sorry I broke your heart. I knew you had a crush on me when we were kids but I didn't think it was going to last this long, even after I was banished and everything."

"I never gave up on you, you know. I wasn't like your dad or Azula. I knew you were going to come back. I waited three years for you."

"I'm sorry."

"And that waterbender came along and ruined it all!"

"No Mai. It wouldn't have worked out between us. I've always seen you as Azula's friend who had a crush on me. Before Katara, I never felt anything, not even when you kissed me that night on our way back to the Fire Nation."

Mai looked at Zuko for a moment before rushing forward and kissing him full on the mouth. Caught off guard, Zuko pushed Mai away gently.

"Nothing?" she asked quietly though she already knew the answer.

Zuko shook his head. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Mai looked down and turned away from him again. A tear threatened to fall.

"How is she? Katara?"

"She's fine. We think she might be having a baby."

The tear fell and rolled down her pale cheek.

"That's good news. Have you decided on any names yet?"

"Kya if it's a girl. Lu Ten if it's a boy."

Mai breathed out a shuddering sigh. Zuko went to her and gave her a hug. She tried pushing him away at first but when he wouldn't budge she accepted it.

* * *

A guard rushed into the room Mai and Zuko were in. "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you."

"I don't need any protection." the knife thrower told him in annoyance

Zuko chuckled a little at this. "Hah, believe me. She doesn't."

"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your Uncle to make sure nothing happens."

When the guard was close enough Mai pulled out some knives and threw them at him, pinning him to the wall.

"Go while you still have the chance." she told the surprised Zuko.

"Thank you." he said softly

"Go!" she repeated urgently and Zuko ran out of the room without hesitation

* * *

Zuko caught up with Sokka, his father, Suki, and Chit Sang away from the riot. Sokka told him that they just needed to grab the warden and get to the gondolas, though he had no idea how they were going to do it. Luckily, Suki was so much of a skilled warrior she was able to get through the riot unscathed by running on the prisoner's heads, scaled the walls, took down some guards easily, and had taken the warden hostage.

"That's some girl." said Sokka's father when he and the other guys caught up with her and started catching their breath.

"Tell me about it." Sokka said looking at Suki proudly.

The group ran to the platform where the gondola was, taking down any guard who got in their way. Chit Sang carried the bound and gagged warden on his shoulder. When they made it to the platform the guards at the gondola firebend at the group and Zuko shoved Sokka out of the way to intercept the flame, dissipating it immediately. More guards joined in to help the other guards.

"Back off," Zuko warned them, "We've got the Warden." He stepped aside so the warden would be noticable to the guards. The guards lowered their stances. "Let's go."

The group slowly and warily walked past the guards in case the guards attacked them. Zuko stopped at the end of the platform in front of the lever for the gondola while the rest ran toward the gondola. Suki opened the door and they all rushed in save for Zuko who grabbed the lever and pushed it down to get the gondola moving. When it started move off he kicked the lever to break it and keep the guards from stopping them from escaping. When he saw the guards running to him he kicked the lever harder and this time broke it. He ran toward the gondola and jumped off the platform. Multiple fireballs flew over his head while he was in the air. Sokka reached out to catch Zuko. He caught his arm and struggled to climb up while Sokka struggled under Zuko's weight. The firebender took hold of the sides of the gondola and was able to climb into the gondola.

"What were you doing?" Sokka asked Zuko as if he was crazy

"I'm making it so they can't stop us." answered Zuko

"Way to think ahead."

"We're on our way." Suki told the others, looking at the other side of the crater

"Wait. Who's that?"

Sokka and Zuko looked out the gondola with Sokka's father to see who he was talking about.

"That's a problem." Zuko answered. "It's my sister and her friend."

"I thought you said Ty Lee was your friend." said Sokka

"I guess she isn't anymore."

Azula used her firebending and a guard's manacle to get herself to their gondola while Ty Lee ran on the ropes.

Suki had the look of determination on her face as she watched Azula and Ty Lee get closer. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for."

"Me too." Zuko climbed up to the roof of the gondola with Sokka and Suki and prepared themselves for the fight. Sokka unsheathed his sword and Zuko and Suki got into fighting stances. Ty Lee cartwheeled off the line and landed on the roof, facing Suki. Azula landed in a crouch in front of her brother and Sokka. She got into a stance and the fight was on.

Together, Sokka and Zuko took on Azula while Suki and Ty Lee fought. The acrobat attempted to chi block Suki but the Kyoshi Warrior blocked all her attacks. Not long after the fight began the teens all suddenly started losing their balance; the gondola stopped. Sokka lost his footing and started sliding off the roof. Zuko rushed forward and grabbed Sokka's arm just when he was at the edge of the roof. Once the gondola stopped moving, Zuko pulled Sokka up. Ty Lee jumped to the top of the metal extension to look back at the tower to see what was going on.

"They're about to cut the line!" she shouted to Azula.

Everyone looked back at the tower and sure enough two guards were sawing the line. Azula saw another gondola coming in.

"Then it's time to leave." she said with a cruel smile on her face. She propeled herself from the roof with her firebending and did a back flip, landing on the other gondola's roof. "Goodbye Zuko."

Ty Lee looked down at Zuko. He was surprised to see that she was worried.

_I'm so sorry!_ She mouthed to him before flipping onto the other roof as well.

Suki, Sokka, and watched the other gondola sail back to the tower. Ty Lee and Azula looked back at them. Zuko flipped back into the inside of the gondola followed by Sokka and Suki.

"They're cutting the line." he told Sokka's father and Chit Sang. "The gondola's about to go!"

"I hope this thing floats." said Sokka's father.

Zuko knew there was no hope at all; they were all going to die.

_Agni watch over our friends. _He prayed _Please help Katara take care of our baby and please watch over Uncle._

The gondola lurched again but instead of it falling into the lake it started moving again to its destination.

"What just happened?" asked Suki

"Who is that?"

The others joined Sokka at the window to look back at the tower. Zuko could see the guards being blown backwards off their feet. A figure stood in front of them, throwing something.

"It's Mai!"

"Why is _she_ helping us?" demanded Suki. "She helped Azula put me and the other Kyoshi Warriors in jail!"

Zuko smiled at Suki.

"She's a friend of mine and Katara's." he answered simply. Suki didn't say anything after that though she didn't look ready to drop the subject.

The gondola soon reached the outer part of the crater. Suki opened the door and rushed out followed by Sokka, Zuko, Hakoda and Chit Sang, leaving the warden behind in the gondola and making their way up the rocky incline.

"Well, we made it out." said Suki. "Now what?"

Zuko stopped in his tracks and looked back at the prison. Azula was back there. She had to have come her somehow.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" asked Sokka

"My sister was on that island." said Zuko

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop."

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." He ran to the edge of the rocks and looked down. Docked at the shore was a Fire Nation zeppelin. "There. That's our way out of here."

* * *

"What shall we do with them, princess ?" asked one of the guards arresting Mai and Ty Lee. Azula was unable to move because Ty Lee had chi blocked her, making her completely paralyzed from the neck down.

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again." Azula said angrily. "And let them rot!"

The guards led Mai and Ty Lee away.

"Congratulations, by the way _Princess_ Azula." Mai called out as she was dragged off, "You're going to be an aunt! And just so you know I'm not the mother! And neither is Ty Lee!"

Azula's eyes widened. No...there was no way...

* * *

Katara stared up at the moon. She wasn't tired enough to sleep; she only felt anxiety. She kept thinking about what was going on; the war, her being pregnant, and Sozin's Comet. She sighed. Katara hoped Zuko would be back soon, she really needed his company. A strange noise caught her attention and she looked around for the source. Something huge suddenly floated downwards in front of the temple and docked at the end of the platfom. It was a Fire Nation zeppelin!

"The Fire Nation's found us!" Katara yelled to the others, "We have to get out of here now!"

The kids scrambled to get out as quickly as they could. The door to the zeppeling opened and a ramp came out. Katara got into a fighting stance; she was ready to fight off whoever they were no matter how many firebenders were there. She had to make sure these people won't hurt her friends. Toph and Aang got into their stances next to her to help. Two people they didn't expect to see walked out of the zeppelin.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked Zuko and Sokka. "What happened to the war balloon?"

Haru, Teo, and The Duke stopped running when they saw who was coming out of the zeppelin.

"It kind of got destroyed." said Zuko.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." said Aang

"Did you at least get some good meat?" asked Toph. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I did." said Sokka, closing his eyes. "The best meat of all." He opened his eyes again. "The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Katara nearly laughed at how stupid that sentence was but she immediately silenced herself when she saw the people leaving the zeppelin; her father, Suki, and some other guy.

"I'm new." said the guy. "What's up everybody?"

Katara could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Dad." She ran her father and embraced him.

"Hi, Katara." he murmed.

"How are you here?" she asked. "What is going on?" She looked at her brother and Zuko. "Where did you go?"

"We... kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." said Sokka

Zuko nodded. Katara grabbed Sokka by his arm and pulled him closer into a group hug with their father.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Sorry Toph but the prison was fresh out of meat." he retorted.

"Don't sass your grandma!"

"We'll explain later." Sokka muttered to Hakoda and Suki after seeing the looks on their faces.

Katara embraced Zuko. "Oh Zuko I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you!"

"Kissing would be nice." Zuko murmured before leaning forward to kiss her.

Toph chose this moment to say "So Hakoda, how does it feel to be a grandpa?"

Zuko and Katara froze. Neither Sokka or Zuko told Hakoda or Suki that Katara and Zuko were married and expecting a child.

"Excuse me?" Hakoda looked sternly at Zuko and Katara who were still in a weird position. "Grandpa?"

"Uh...time to go to bed!" Katara grabbed Zuko's arm and the couple ran out of the room. "Good night!"

* * *

Holy crap I've been working on this one all day! Thank you ZStar2010 for helping me out with how Hakoda and Suki can learn about Katara's marriage to Zuko and her pregnancy


	40. Hakoda's Speech

OSAMA BIN LADEN IS DEAD! I REPEAT OSAMA BIN LADEN IS DEAD!

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

"You know I never would have expected this from you." Suki said to Katara as the waterbender gave the Kyoshi Warrior the tour of the Western Air Temple. She didn't sound angry, she was just very surprised. Sokka and Katara hated the Fire Nation and they hated Zuko so imagine the female warrior's shock when she heard Toph's comment the other night.

"Believe me I'm just as surprised as you are that it happened." said Katara. "But Zuko has just been so sweet and protective of me it just sort of...happened."

"But seriously, Zuko of all people...?"

"Well what happened was..."

* * *

"Azula told my father Fire Lord Ozai that I had taken down the Avatar becuase she thought that Aang was still alive." Zuko explained to Hakoda while eating breakfast, "If he was alive, then all the glory I got from taking him down would have been replaced with shame and foolishness."

Hakoda looked impatient and confused "What does this have to do with Katara?"

"I'm getting to that. As a reward for taking down the Avatar, Katara was given to me as a slave."

* * *

"I was angry at the thought of serving Zuko." said Katara, "I've tried escaping but everyday I was given herbs that would take away my bending."

"That's horrible!"

Katara nodded. "It was. I felt totally powerless with my bending, but I never gave in. I still remained strong and I still tried coming up with a plan to escape. Unfortunately all the plans I thought of had some flaws that I couldn't think of taking care of. When I was presented to Zuko I wore this skanky slave outfit that made look like a concubine." Katara shuddered at the memory of having to wear that outfit in front of Ozai, the guards, servants, generals, admirals, and leutenants.

"At first I thought Zuko was going to be cruel and take advantage of me and everything-"

"And did he?" Suki asked quickly

"No. Actually, he was different. He protected me and saved me a few times. He even taught me some new bending moves."

"I thought you couldn't bend though."

* * *

"Katara pretended to take the herbs when I agreed to teach her new moves." said Zuko, "Your daughter was an excellent student by the way. I mean, I knew she was a master waterbender at the time but I wasn't expecting her to learn firebending moves so quickly. Anyway, a few days after she was, er, _given_ to me we became a couple and a few weeks after that I..."

"Deflowered my daughter?" Hakoda's overprotective father instincts started kicking in. It took all his will power to not strangle the firebender right then and there

"Not exactly. I actually proposed to Katara."

"Proposed?"

"I'm sorry I never asked your permission, sir." Zuko said quickly. "It was only a few weeks until the invasion and-"

"Hold on Katara knew your father knew about the invasion? Why didn't she send us a message?"

"Believe me when I say that I wouldn't have stopped her from sending a message to her family but I didn't trust anybody enough to not try and steal the message and telling my father. That led me to thinking that if neither I or Katara lived long enough to see this war end, I wanted to make the most of it."

* * *

"He even made me a betrothal necklace and everything!"

Katara showed Suki the red ribbon.

"It's beautiful!" complimented Suki. "He really made that for you?"

The waterbender stroked the gold charm. "Yes. A few weeks after the proposal Zuko and I got married and we..." She struggled to find the appropriate word.

"Created the little miracle inside you today." Suki finished for her friend.

"Yes." Katara laid a hand over her stomach. She was now two weeks pregnant so she still wasn't able to feel a bump yet.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Zuko and I agreed that if it's a boy we'll name him Lu Ten after his cousin. If it's a girl-"

* * *

"We'll name her Kya after Katara's mother." said Zuko.

Hakoda felt touched at this. Katara had loved her mother very much before that raid; she seemed to have been the most devasted out of her whole family when Kya was gone.

"Part of me wishes that Katara isn't really pregnant."

"Why would you say that?" asked Hakoda.

"Not only because of the war going on right now but because I know I'm going to be a terrible father."

"And how do you know?"

"Think about it; my father wasn't much of a father to me no matter how hard I tried to please him. He's a cruel, heartless man like his father Azulon and his grandfather Sozin. History might repeat itself with me."

"Maybe it's up to you to break that cycle."

Hakoda put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. The young firebender looked at the older chief; he had a kind smile on his face.

"Prince Zuko, you have made many mistakes you can never take back but you learned from them and that made you a better person. Actually, I couldn't ask for a better man to marry my daughter. I can tell she loves you very much and you love her back. You have been a protector, a teacher, and a comforter; those are most of the traits you need to be a good father. To be a good father you need to protect your children at whatever cost, you need to teach them the things they need to know in life, and you need to comfort them when they are hurt or they have a broken heart or anything else. I know you will be a great father."

Zuko stayed silent after Hakoda's speech; he never really thought of it that way. Now that he thought about it, he had done well with protecting his wife and teaching her some bending moves and Fire Nation culture and he had always comforted her when she was hurt. Maybe he was going to be a good dad. Of course his father had never really taught him anything that would help him in the future when he and Katara raise their child but at least he had his uncle. Iroh had been more of a father than Ozai was. Iroh had helped him so much in life and he taught him many things. Zuko wished he knew where his uncle was so he would be able to have the chance to apologize for betraying him and beg for his forgiveness. Until that day comes he had to do what he could to protect Katara while she was in this condition and to help his friends take down his father and win this war.

Zuko cleaned his empty bowl and stood up. "Well I should probably go find Katara and Suki. I never really got the chance to actually have a conversation with her yet."

Hakoda nodded and continued eating his food. Zuko stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh and thanks...Dad."

Hakoda smiled at Zuko and nodded. He watched the firebender leave the room.

"He really does deserve her." he whispered to himself.

* * *

okay yah I know cheesy chapter and you didn't get a Hakoda murdering rampage but I decided that Hakoda would be more calm about the whole thing as long as he learned more about the situation before actually trying to kill Zuko


	41. Katara's Mother

Before we get on with the chapter I have to tell you guys the most ridiculous thing that happened in my Contemporary Issues class today.

Okay so today in class my awesome contemp. teacher was all "HE'S (Osama) DEAD!" to the kids coming in to class and this girl I knew and do NOT like btw said "So what? He's dead. Get over it." and I tell her "This guy was the leader of Al Qaeda and we've been trying to catch him for 10 years!" and she says "Well he's dead so we can just get over it." and I said, "He caused 9/11!" and you know what she said? "Well we can get over it now." -_-' it took me all my will power to not slap that stupid bitch.

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Over time Suki got used to Zuko. At first she still had trouble trusting him but eventually she did and the both of them started becoming friends.

For the next few days Katara and Sokka spent time with their father. Katara had invited Zuko to be with them a few times but Zuko nearly always declined. At first Katara had thought Zuko was scared of her father until he told her that he didn't want to get in the way of her and her brother being with their father. She tried convincing him that he wouldn't be in the way but he remained adament so she eventually gave up. Sokka and Katara's time with their father, however, was short lived when on the fifth morning of Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang's arrival, Fire Nation airships, one of them ridden by Azula, came and attacked the temple. Part of the temple was getting destroyed by the bombing. Katara almost got crushed by part of the falling ceiling when Zuko shoved her out of the way. The force of the shove caused the couple to roll and tumble away from the spot Katara was before.

"What are you doing?" she asked Zuko angrily. She didn't mean to be angry with her husband; he had just saved her life and the baby's but what if them rolling like that hurt the baby?

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." Zuko answered as if it was obvious.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." There was the anger again. Katara guessed it must have been either the hormones or her fearing their baby's life. She guessed that it must have been the latter.

She could hear Zuko say "I'll take that as a thank you." and made a mental note to apologize to Zuko for her rudeness.

Team Avatar, including Suki, were able to escape on Appa and the others escaped through a tunnel Toph and Haru created while Zuko fought Azula. Though they nearly lost their lives they were able to get away safely.

The gaang were able to find a safe place to stay on a large rocky hill that overlooked the ocean. It was weird for Katara to be camping again since it had been a while since the last time she camped with her friends but it felt more like home this way. She avoided Zuko most of the day; she felt guilty for how she acted toward him after he saved her. Katara did have a reason to be upset at the time though. What if the child, her and Zuko's baby, got hurt from all the excitement? She had been trying to be very careful because of her delicate condition. She now declines Toph and Aang's offers to spar because it would have caused too much excitement. Katara was glad to have practice helping pregnant women other wise she would have been stumped as to what to eat or how much rest she needed. Katara knew she had to be alone with Zuko sooner or later anyway though. They were, after all, sharing a tent.

After dinner Katara went to the edge of the cliff and sat down, staring out at the water. She could smell the ocean breeze from the wind blowing through her hair. She heard someone approaching her and standing behind her.

"Are you okay?"

It was Zuko.

"I'm sorry." Katara said. She didn't take her eyes off the water.

Zuko sat down next to her. "For what?"

"For being angry with you at the temple after you pushed me out of the way. I was scared that the baby was hurt." She placed her hand over her stomach. It was something she did regularily as if hoping to feel the baby move.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of being a mother."

Katara sighed. "I was before but now...I don't know...Thinking about the baby, I'm not so scared anymore. I mean this child is the result of our love. And it will be born in a free world where it will be raised by a wonderful father-"

"And a beautiful caring mother." Zuko finished for her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You really think the war will be over by the time the baby is born?" he asked

"I don't think Zuko. I know." She sighed again, this time there was sadness in it. "I just wish my mother was alive to see it end."

Katara laid her head over his chest and he laid his head over her's.

"What was your mother like?" he murmered.

"She was the same as your mother. She loved me and Sokka very much, protected us, told us stories, and she taught me to dance and knit. I miss her very much. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her."

She yawned and slipped out of Zuko's embrace.

"I'm going to bed." she said. She kissed Zuko. "Good night."

"Good night." he murmered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

While Katara walked to their tent, Zuko remained where he was. He stared out at the ocean, thinking. Katara had helped him so much the many weeks they spent together. Now it was time to repay the favor.

He needed to have a talk with Sokka.

* * *

two things:

1. I put up a poll asking if I made a Yu-Gi-Oh fic would anybody read it and I never got an answer. At all. Could you guys please vote on the poll? I really wanna know so that if I do make one it'll turn into a total flop

2. I've got a contest going on on deviantart that involves ATLA. I'd appreciate it if you guys checked it out and maybe at least tried being part of it

Sorry I don't mean to beg or anything


	42. Forgiveness

**Okay um, I just wanted to reply to an anonymous review I got from someone called nova saying that my last chapter was my worst and that I have started getting lazy and everything with my writing. Well here's what I have to say to that. **

**I've started skimming through some things that have happened in the series because I've had reviews and pms and whatever saying I should just start skimming through some of the events that had happened in the series because they all already knew what happened and you know what, nova? I had to agree with them. You want to know why? Because pretty much every person reading ATLA stories HAVE already watched the series and guess what? _None of them cared_ about my skimming and "lazy work". In fact, you're the only one with the problem. And if some people here haven't seen the series and are confused with what's going on, oh well. That's their problem. They can just watch the series themselves or if they don't want to spend several days watching the show they can just read the ATLA wiki. **

**So guess what. I'm not going to stop skimming just because one, that's right, _ONE _person has a problem with it. In fact, I'm just gonna keep doing it! And if you don't like it you can either come to peace with it or just go the hell away**

**There we go. Got that out of my system. Here's the next chapter.**

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Katara held her mother's necklace close to her while she slept. Talking to Zuko about her mother had made her, if possible, miss her more. It was hard for her to not shed a tear before she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning with Zuko's arm draped over her waist. Her hand was over the one on her stomach the other was next to her head holding her mother's necklace. She could feel Zuko's warm, deep, even breaths on her neck. She slowly rolled to her other side so that she was facing her slumbering husband. When sleeping he looked peaceful. All the usual stresses of the day gone. He looked so handsome even when he slept. Slowly and gently, she took his hand and kissed his knuckles. She savored the taste and his smell. He smelled of smoke and of spices. She ran her thumb across his hand and continued to watch the firebender sleep. Soon he opened his eyes and his gold eyes met her blue ones.

"Good morning." she whispered.

Zuko kissed Katara's forehead. "Morning." he murmered, his lips still on her forehead.

Katara sat up to stretch, Zuko sat up with her and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He realized he was holding something and opened his fist to see Katara's mother's necklace.

The waterbender saw the necklace in his hand. "Oh, I guess I must have put it in your hand." She took it back and stroked the ribbon.

"Katara, there's something I have to tell you."

Katara placed the necklace in her lap, draped her hands over it, and looked at Zuko expectantly.

"I know who killed your Mother."

Katara's eyes widened at these words.

"I'm going to help you find him."

Her hands clutched the necklace tightly.

* * *

"I need to borrow Appa."

Katara and Zuko had a bag over their shoulders and were standing in front of Aang who was feeding Appa. Sokka was sitting in front one of the large rocks residing on the cliff making a necklace of flowers. No doubt the necklace was for Suki.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?" Katara could tell he was kidding around but answered seriously.

"Yes, it is."

Aang looked at her surprised. "Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me."

"Sokka told me the story of what happened." explained Zuko. "I know who did it. And I know how to find him."

"Umm... and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" asked Aang.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand." She started walking away but stopped when Aang started talking.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people? How do you think Sokka, Toph, and I felt when you were taken from us?"

Katara closed her eyes and grimaced at this. Of course Aang would understand how she felt. How could she have forgotten all the things he had been through?

"She needs this, Aang." said Zuko. "This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine!" Katara lashed out. She was feeling frustrated and angry. Did Aang not understand that she needed to find this man? "Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves." she added this last sentence in an undertone. The others still heard her.

"Katara, you sound like Jet."

"It's not the same!" Katara said defensively, "Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

"Katara, she was my Mother too." Sokka tried to reason with her. "But I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did."

Katara knew that she went too far. How dare she think such a thing? Sokka had loved their mother just as much as she did. Sokka looked very hurt at this statement.

"Katara..."

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper." said Aang. "While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

There were times when Katara enjoyed hearing Aang's wisdom but it just wasn't doing it now. Monk wisdom wasn't going to give Katara the closure she needed.

Zuko seemed to have felt the same way. "That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real World."

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice."

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness."

Katara nearly rolled her eyes at this. Forgiveness? It wasn't possible.

"That's the same as doing nothing." Katara had to agree with Zuko on that.

Aang shook his head. "No it's not. It's easy to do nothing. But it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." Katara turned and walked away. Zuko followed her.

"So what happens now?" he asked her quietly.

Katara didn't answer right away. She was thinking over what Aang had said about forgiveness. If it was anyone else she would have taken his advice but this man...no. This man didn't deserve forgiveness. Forgiveness wasn't going to bring her mother back, forgiveness wasn't going to give her closure, and forgiveness wasn't going to keep her from finding the man who took away her mother forever.

"We leave tonight."

* * *

I know there wasn't any skimming in this chapter but here's the reason why I put in details of what happened: Not only were there some different things that had happened but also because I wanted to put in Katara's emotions and how she was feeling.

Be warned: There will be much skimming in the future. The only reason I had put in details before was because everything that was happening was different because Katara was added into the Fire Nation parts. I only skim the parts that won't be changed at all and I don't want to bore the reader too much


	43. The Search for the Southern Raiders

OMG you are NOT gonna believe what happened! A boy in my culinary arts class got hit by a car today on his way to class! He was unconscious when he was put into the ambulance and he had to be airlifted to Seattle and everything. He got head trauma :( I'm praying to God he will be okay

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko and Katara stayed in their tent the rest of the day making plans on what they had to do and making sure they actually had the right amount of supplies. They never left for meals and none of their friends bothered them and that suited them just fine. Katara didn't care if it took several weeks to find her mother's killer, just as long as she found him and had her revenge.

At nightfall when everybody had gone to bed, Zuko and Katara, dressed in all black, grabbed their things and snuck out of their tent and to Appa. Zuko took care of their things while Katara tied her long hair back in a low ponytail

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?"

Katara didn't flinch when she heard Aang's voice, even when it sounded so angry. She had a feeling somebody was going to try and stop her and Zuko.

"Yes." she answered back seriously. She was mentally daring Aang to try stopping her from going. She didn't care what it took, she was going to look for the man who killed her mother.

"It's okay, because I forgive you." Aang said calmly. "That give you any ideas?"

Katara turned to look at the airbender. "Don't try to stop us."

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man."

Katara nodded and climbed on Appa's horn to his head. Zuko threw his bag into the saddle.

"But when you do, please don't choose revenge." he continued. "Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." said Zuko as he climbed on Appa. He was getting tired of Aang's forgiveness preaching.

"Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip." Appa took off with Katara at the reins. She didn't know where she was going but she felt that she needed something to do to keep her occupied while she thought about what she had to do.

The first thing they had to do was find the Fire Nave communication tower. According to Zuko, all the navy's movements were coordinated and every tower had to be up to date on where everyone was.

In just a few hours they reached a tower and were able to sneak inside without getting caught. They crawled into the gratings and snuck into the room where all the scrolls recording the Fire Nation navy deployments were. Katara silently watched Zuko go through a shelf filled with many scrolls. It took him only a few seconds to find the right one.

"Okay, Southern Raiders." He pulled out a black scroll and unrolled it on the table in the room. It was a map of a mountain terrain with flags placed along some points. "Bam." His finger points to the flag on the top right. "On patrol near Whale Tail Island."

"Whale Tail Island, here we come."

* * *

"I still have nightmares of what happened that day." Katara told Zuko after she told Zuko of what happened during the raid that killed her mother. "Sometimes he kills me as soon as I get into the tent. Other times he burns down the entire village and kills everyone. For several weeks after that I used to wake up crying for her. I always slept close to my dad and Sokka because they were all I had left and I was scared that the man would come back to take them away too." She wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"You need sleep." he told her. "You're going to need all the strength and energy you need to face him."

Katara knew he was right and sighed. She handed him the reins, kissed his cheek, and crawled off Appa's head. She curled up in the saddle and went to sleep in no time.

* * *

"There!"

Zuko's voice woke Katara up and she quickly sat up, looking ahead. In the water was a Fire Nation ship.

"See those Sea Raven flags?" He tossed the telescope he was holding to Katara who caught it and looked through it. She could see the flag. It was red with a black sea raven on it. "It's The Southern Raiders."

She lowered the telescope and looked ahead determinedly. "Let's do this."

Katara jumped onto Appa's head.

"Get us in the water." she told Zuko and he did it without hesitation or question. He knew she had a plan.

The bison dove in the water but not before Katara created an air bubble around his head so that the three of them would be able to breathe. As Appa swam under the ship Katara bended a water tentacle to grab one of the soldiers on the deck and pull him into the water. When Appa made it to the other side of the ship he broke through the surface and Katara bended a huge wave of water and sent it at the ship, hitting the soldiers and throwing them into the ocean. When the bison got on the deck Katara saw that there was still one soldier and charge at him. He firebended at her but she blocked the attack and through him into the water with her waterbending.

Katara bended water around her arms for her to use when they got inside and she and Zuko ran off the deck and into the corridor with Katara leading the way. When she passed a door it opened and a soldier jumped out with a sword. Zuko grabbed the soldier's arm and held onto the sword while he shoved the soldier back into the room. He then shut the door and slid the sword in between the handles to keep the soldier from coming back out. Zuko and Katara kept running through the corridor. They didn't meet any more soldiers on the way. They finally reached a door at the end of the corridor.

"This is it, Katara." Zuko told her, "Are you ready to face him?"

Katara pulled down her mask with a battle cry she bended the water at the door, breaking it open. The one soldier in looked at her with a fleeting look of shock on his face before scowling and firebending at her. Zuko jumped into the room and intercepted the flames. He sent a fireball at the man's feet and the man jumps back.

"Who are you?" the man asked angrily

"You don't remember her?" Zuko asked, also angry. This was the man who killed the mother of the girl he loved and had caused her so much pain and nightmares. "You will soon. Trust me."

Zuko bended more fire at the man but he moved to the side and dissipated the flame. He was about to bend at Zuko when a wave of water hit him and froze him to the front of the room. Katara stood in her stance looking murderous. She smiled when the man started struggling to free himself. His helmet had fallen off so now she could see his face.

"Think back." Zuko told him. "Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said the man.

Zuko punched the man in the face "Don't lie!" he yelled angrily. He pointed at Katara. "You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!" He grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and forced him to look at her. The man looked at Katara with a frightened look on his face. She glared into his eyes and could see that they had fear in them. They looked unfamiliar to her.

It wasn't the man.

"It's not him." she told Zuko. "He's not the man."

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's a leader of The Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!"

Katara turned and walked away. Tears brimmed her eyes.

_I'm_ _sorry Mom. _She thought. _I failed you._

"If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" Zuko demanded, glaring at the captain.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha." said the man. "He retired 4 years ago."

_Maybe I didn't fail after all._

* * *

just so you guys know the next chapter is the last Southern Raiders one.

Also, my friend ZStar2010 had an idea involving this whole skimming problem. I'm going to make a poll asking "Do you readers mind the skimming in the chapters?" and if they don't, I will stop skimming so much and start putting details of the things that had happened in the series. But if they do, I will continue doing what I do. Is everybody cool with that?

Since the visitors can't vote on the polls, you can just vote in your reviews

A. Continue skimming

B. Stop skimming

choose wisely.

BTW, thank you very much ZStar2010 for making me feel better. If it weren't for you this chapter wouldn't have been possible and I wouldn't have continued with this story.


	44. Not Worth It

sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been totally exhausted the past few days! Here's the new chapter

oh any btw, my classmate's okay now. He got this gash on the back of his head (he actually asked his mom to take a picture of it to show us when he gets back) He won't be back until a couple weeks

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

After interrogating the captain further, Zuko and Katara were able to know where Yon Rah was. It was just a few hours away from the ship but they had to make a pit stop in a forest to let Appa rest for a while. While the bison slept, Katara walked out of the forest to a cliff that resided nearby. She stood at the edge, staring ahead at nothing.

They just needed to make one more stop and then Katara will have her revenge.

_The time is getting closer Mom. Only a few more hours and you will be avenged._

* * *

They finally made it the the part of the Fire Nation where Yon Rah lived. Leaving Appa hidden in a secluded area so that no one would see him, Zuko and Katara ran off to the town. They searched all over town for the man but they couldn't find him. Katara was about to lose hope when she saw a lone man approaching the town. She grabbed Zuko by the arm and lead him to an empty building. They jumped through the window and crouched down behind the window sill to hide.

"What is it?" Zuko asked in whisper

"I think this might be him." she whispered back. She didn't know what made her think this, she just had a feeling. All she needed was to hear this man's voice and maybe at least get a close look at his eyes.

The man went to a stall selling vegetables, picked some out, and put them in his basket. Katara crawled to another window for a better look and slowly stood up with her back against the wall. She didn't notice the wind chime hanging from the top of the window she was at until her head nudged it slightly as she peered out the window and causing it to make its tinkling tune. The man she was spying on turned to the house and Katara quickly jumped away from the window while Zuko ducked down behind the window sill.

"Hello?" the man called out. His voice sounded similar to the man who lead that raid all those years ago.

"Is it him?" Zuko asked her quietly

"I can't tell for sure. Let's follow him around a little bit more. I just need to hear his voice again to be sure."

The two followed the man at the right distance when he left the town. They were just at some steps on a hill when the man sensed their presence again.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he called out again and this time Katara was sure that this was the man.

When Yon Rah started walking down the steps again Zuko and Katara peered over their hiding spot at him again.

"That was him." the waterbender growled. "That was the monster."

As if the clouds feeling her hate rain started falling from them. Yon Rha walked through the rain, getting wetter by the second before stopping and turning around. He looked around for Zuko and Katara but they were well hidden a few feet ahead of him behind some tree. He started walking again but after a few steps he suddenly stopped again and dropped his basket.

"Nobody sneaks up on me without being burned." he turned around and firebended at a bush.

Katara was clenching her fists so tightly her nails bit into her skin. While Yon Rah's back was still turned Zuko snuck out from their hiding place and made a trip wire before hiding again in a new hiding spot. Yon Rah loosened his stance and picked up his food which had fallen out of the basket when he dropped it. He got back up and was about to continue on to his destination when his legs got caught in the trip wire Zuko set up, causing him to fall down into the mud. Zuko ran out of his hiding spot and firebended at Yon Rah. He quickly jumped away from the flames and looked up at Zuko.

"We weren't behind the bush." said Zuko. He took a step forward to without getting out of his stance. "And I wouldn't try firebending again."

Yon Rah started shivering slightly. "Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate."

Katara could hear the pleading in his voice and was for a moment worried they had followed the wrong man. Yon Rah would be fighting back not cowering! She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts; Yon Rah was obviously playing them! She knew that as soon as she and Zuko turn their backs this man will attack them. Well he wasn't going to fool her!

She got out of her hiding spot and walked toward Zuko until she was behind him. She pulled down her face mask.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked Yon Rah. Anger and hate filled her voice and her eyes as she glared down at the man in front of her.

"No," Yon Rah answered, "I'm not sure."

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" she yelled. He covered his face with his arm to protect himself. "Why don't you take a closer look." She glared into Yon Rah's eyes. Now that she had a closer look at them she knew that this was the man.

It dawned on Yon Rah when he recognized the waterbender. "Yes, yes. I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl."

"You murdered my mother." she said in a deadly tone of voice.

"We were ordered to go to the Southern Water Tribe because I was told there was a waterbender there."

Katara's heart started beating fast. If that was true then why didn't he take her away at that raid?

"I was ordered to find the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. The woman promised to give me information in exchange of the village's safety."

Dread filled the waterbender's heart. _Mother you didn't!_

"She said she was the waterbender and told me to take her prisoner but-" Yon Rah stopped there when he remembered what he did next. He gulped nervously.

"She lied to you." Katara informed him. She felt her eyes brim with tears and shut them tightly. Her mother sacrificed herself to protect her. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

Yon Rah looked surprised. "What? Who?"

Katara opened her eyes again and looked furiously at the murderer

"ME!"

Katara brought out her arms and rain drops immediately stopped falling on the three of them; she had created a dome of water over them. The rain drops inside the dome were levitating in the air around them. Katara moved her arms around and bended the water into a blob and let out a battle cry as she directed the water towards Yon Rha. The water turned into ice spikes as they zoomed toward him.

When she saw Yon Rah shielding himself with his arms and heard him whimper she could hear a voice saying "Katara no!" Recognizing the voice, she stopped the ice spikes immediately before they hit the man. She lowered her hands and the spikes turned into back water and fell to the ground, splashing Yon Rah in the process. He kneeled on the ground.

"I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my Mother? That would be fair."

This man was not the same cruel man who had killed her mother all those years ago. No, this man was a pitiful coward. And he wasn't worth it.

"I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing." she told him, giving him a pitying look. "But now that I see you, I think I understand." She glared at him again, pity disappearing from her face. "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please spare me." he begged before whimpering

"But as much as I hate you..." She felt her eyes brim with tears again. "I just can't do it."

She closed her eyes sadly again. She felt Zuko stand next to her.

_He must think I'm a coward now._

She turned to walk away. She heard Zuko following her a few feet behind her.

_He won't want to look at me ever again._

She could still hear Yon Rah's pitiful sobs as she and Zuko flew away on Appa. The rain was still pouring on them but they didn't care. Zuko was on Appa's head again with the reins in his hands while Katara was sitting at the back of the saddle with her back to him. She was hugging her knees close to her chest and her eyes were closed.

"What changed your mind?"

Katara jumped slightly when she heard Zuko's voice after several minutes of silence. She had forgotten where she was.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you?" she asked quietly but Zuko heard her.

"Why would you think that?"

"I didn't do it. I couldn't. I don't know if it was because I was too weak to do it or because I was strong enough not to."

"I would never be ashamed of you Katara." Zuko sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to him. Her head lay on his chest. She could distinctly hear the sound of his heart beating.

"And you're not weak. You are one of the strongest girls I've ever known. You've always been strong and you always will be."

Katara smiled into his chest. She could feel the rain lighting up.

"I didn't want our child to have a murderer for a mother either." She put her hand over her stomach. Zuko did the same, putting his hand over hers.

"That's how I know you will be a wonderful mother." he said softly, "You're thinking of your baby instead of yourself."

Zuko and Katara remained in this position for a few minutes. By then the rain had stopped and the clouds were clearing up slightly. Katara kissed Zuko on the cheek

"I'll take the reins for a bit." she told him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and crawled to Appa's head.

"My mother wouldn't have wanted me to kill him either." she said when she took the rope.

"Really? How do you know."

Katara smiled knowingly at him.

"She told me to stop when I was about to do it."

* * *

Aaaaaalllrighty then! (Ace Ventura FTW! XD) The results are in for the skimming pull and I mostly got As so the skimming continues!

Oh and I have one more thing to say to nova. I know he/she isn't gonna read this because of all the flames he/she was giving me but I just wanna get this off my back...

YYYEAAH! IN YOUR *BLEEP* FACE *BLEEP*WAD!

hope you all enjoyed the chapter ^_^


	45. Ember Island Players

I had an interesting contemp. issues classday the other day. We were doing our speeches for the mock United Nations project (I'm Afghanistan) and when I was getting started on my speech I was really confident. That confidence immediately ran off like a little girl when my teacher interrupted me when I was speaking and asked me to just say what the problem my country is facing is (even though I was JUST about to) and he had me start over.

After I was done with my speech I was supposed to answer queastions. I was doing pretty well at first until my teacher called me a pigdog and said that I wasn't a real Muslim. After that I couldn't really think of a response to say that wouldn't go completely overboard (I totally forgot that I could have been allowed to yell if anybody insulted me) so I just said "I don't really have an answer to that." And I was getting really worried when one student said "Throw a shoe at her!"

Last time I checked I was the ambassador of Aghanistan not George W. Bush -_-'

Anywho, here it is: Ember Island Players episode. The one episode that makes me almsot pee myself from laughing so much... Enjoy!

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

"Next!"

"Oh come on Sokka! This is the eighth one I tried on that you didn't like!"

"Just put on the next outfit."

Katara groaned and stalked back into the dressing room to take off the red tube top with dark red pants. She, Sokka, and Suki were in a town on Ember Island clothes shopping for her and Suki. Sokka had approved the first outfit Suki tried on which was similar to the outfit Azula wore at that party on the island but this was because he thought she looked so hot in it. Katara took off the eighth outfit and turned to the pile of the clothes she chose. It wasn't a pile anymore, now there was just a folded outfit for her.

Her last choice.

Katara put on the top, making sure the straps were on correctly and tied the long skirt to her waist before looking in the mirror. The dark red top was similar to a crop top only it ended an inch above her belly button. The thick straps were over her arms some inches above her albow and bellow her shoulder. The skirt reached her shins, was also dark red and was covered with a red sash.

It was perfect; the top didn't show much stomach and the skirt was long enough.

She stepped out of the dressing room to show Sokka. Suki was with him now.

"You look great!" Suki exclaimed when she saw Katara.

Katara smiled at her friend. "Thanks." She looked at her brother with raised eyebrows, waiting for his answer when something behind him caught her eye.

"No way!" she exclaimed. She ran over to the front window to get a better look.

"What is it?" Sokka asked quickly, "Is it Azula? Soldiers?"

Katara shook her head and stepped to the side so Suki and Sokka would see the poster.

"Whoa."

"How is that possible?"

It was a poster advertising a play called The Boy in the Iceberg. It was a play about Team Avatar

* * *

The three of them took the poster back to their new hideout, Zuko's family's old beach house, to show the others. After hearing the cast of the play (Ember Island Players) Zuko groaned and said they were terrible. Hearing this, Katara was a bit hesitant on seeing the play but she immediately got over it; it was hard to turn down an opportunity to see a play about her and her friends and their adventures.

At sunset the gaang went to the theatre (Zuko wore a hooded cloak to cover his scar) and sat in balcony seats. Suki and Sokka sat in the back row together while Toph, Aang, Zuko, and Katara sat in the front row. Katara could barely hold her excitement about the play, even after Zuko warned her not to have any high hopes about the play being good.

After the first ten seconds of the play, she realized he was right.

The acting was horrible and most, if not all, the events happening in the play were completely wrong. The actors were just as bad; A woman wearing a bald cap played a perky Aang (Toph laughed herself stupid at this), an overweight woman with a lot of makeup played Katara who was a total crybaby in the play, a man with a big ponytail played an always hungry Sokka, a tanned buff guy played Toph (Toph was ecstatic about this), and a man with a fake scar over his right eye played an always angry Zuko who was completely obsessed with getting his honor back (though that one seemed a bit more acurate).

During the second intermission, Suki helped Sokka get backstage to meet the guy playing him, Katara went to talk with Aang (he had left looking very upset right after actress Azula shot actress Aang down with lightning and the audience cheered), and Toph and Zuko hung out next to the door leading to their seats.

* * *

"That… wasn't a good play." said Zuko as he lead the others away from the theatre. The play ended with Azula killing Zuko in their fight, Ozai killed Aang in _their _fight and Ozai saying that the war had ended and the Fire Nation had won.

"I'll say." agreed Aang

"No kidding." added Katara

"Horrible." said Suki

"You said it." said Toph

Sokka shrugged "But the effects were decent."

"Well, the night's still pretty young." said Suki, "What do you guys wanna do now?"

"We could go to the beach." suggested Katara. "We'll be the only ones there and it looks really beautiful at night."

Zuko felt a small smile form on his face when he remembered the first kiss he and Katara had shared on the beach. She had looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"That sounds good." said Suki and Sokka nodded.

"I'm all for it." said Aang

Toph shrugged. "Whatever."

Katara looked to her husband. "Zuko?"

The firebender smiled again and nodded. At this Sokka took Suki's hand and took off running to the beach, followed by Aang and Toph. Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and ran after the others, practically dragging Zuko along behind her since he couldn't keep up with the excited waterbender.

When they all got to the beach Aang lay down on the beach, leaning his back against the rock and Toph lay next to him, the upper part of her body over his chest. His arm was over her body. Suki, Katara, and Sokka played around in the water fully clothed (though they did leave their shoes behind on the beach) while Zuko stood at the beach and watched. He never was a fan of playing around in the water, but he enjoyed watching Katara have fun. She looked so happy and her laughter was like music to his ears. He hardly ever heard her laugh so it was a treat hearing it. She tread out of the water and grabbed Zuko's hands.

"Come on!" she said, pulling him toward the water, "You know you want to!" Her bottom lip stuck out slightly and she gave him a pleading look. He rolled his eyes with a smile and sighed.

"Oh alright." He took off his cloak and without warning he grabbed Katara around the waist and draped her over his shoulder before running into the water. She squealed and laughed at Zuko's actions. When he was waist deep in the water he spun around a few times to get Katara dizzy before dropping her into the water. She stood up and pouted at Zuko who smirked.

"Oh don't tell me you're mad at me now." he said.

Instead of answering she spat water in his face and laughed. Zuko smiled and wiped the water off his face.

"You're going to get it now." he growled playfully and chased after Katara.

"Oh no, please don't!" she begged, still laughing. When the water got deeper she took her feet off the shallow end of the water and began to swim. Though she was a fast swimmer, it seemed Zuko was faster because he was right on her tail. She soon couldn't hear him swimming anymore and stopped to look around. She wasn't far from the beach and she could see the others at the beach but no Zuko.

"Zuko?" she looked around but couldn't find the firebender. Just when she was starting to worry she felt something grabbed her ankle and pull her under. She screamed in surprise before her head reached the water. She looked down and saw Zuko holding her ankle with a mischievous smirk on his face. knowing her "punishment" was just beginning, Katara tried to get away but the firebender had a tight grip on her ankle. He pulled her further down, put his hands on her stomache, and started tickling her. Katara struggled not to laugh and tried to keep her mouth shut but failed when she started laughing and bubbles burst from her mouth. Thinking she was tortured enough, Zuko took her arm and brought her back to the surface. He patted her back as she coughed the water out of her lungs.

"Are you guys okay over there?"

The two looked at the beach where everybody was standing up and ready to jump into the water. Of course to them it must have looked like Zuko and Katara were pulled down by something in the water.

"We-" Katara coughed some more, "We're just playing around! It's okay!"

"Well get back over here!" Sokka shouted.

Katara coughed one more time. "We probably should get back to the beach."

Zuko nodded. He took Katara's hand and together they swam back to shore. When they got back to the beach they lay on their backs on the sand. The small waves from the ocean repeatedly hit their legs and returned to the ocean as they caught their breath.

"Let's go back to the beach house." Katara heard Suki say. "It's getting cold."

"I'll make a fire." offered Zuko and he, Aang, and Sokka went to get some wood for a fire while Katara, Suki, and Toph stayed behind.

The fire immediately warmed the group when it got started. Just for fun the six of them swapped scary stories and played some games before laying on their backs in a circle staring at the stars.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid." said Suki. She was laying close to Sokka with her hand on his chest. His arm was around her shoulders. "My dad used to point out the patterns the stars made and told me their stories."

"Dad did the same thing." said Sokka. "Like that one over there!" he pointed at a pattern that looked like a pan **(Big Dipper). **

"Oh yeah I remember that one!" exclaimed Katara. Zuko was holding the upper part of her body close to his chest. "Dad told us that it was a bear that used to terrorize the village many years ago until a young brave warrior drove it off with a spear."

"At the Southern Air Temple my friends and I would make a game out of it." said Aang. "Gyatso would tell us which pattern to find and we would all stare at the sky to find it until one of us finally found it. The one who always found the most star pattern won. What about you Zuko?" he added, raising his head to look at the firebender. The others, save for Toph, looked at him expectantly. He sighed before answering.

"My Uncle and my mother used to tell me, Azula, and Lu Ten how the stars were the spirits watching over us. After Lu Ten died I used to stare out my window at the stars every night. I guess I used to think that maybe he was still looking out for me like he used to when he was alive."

Katara carresed the unscarred side of his face with her hand. She remembered when she did the same thing as a child after her mother died. He ran his hand through her still wet hair.

The gaang remained silent, either not knowing what to say to Zuko or just slowly falling asleep. It was pretty late.

"We should probably get going." said Toph and the others nodded and mumbled in agreement.

On the way back to the beach house, Katara thought about how that night was going to be one of the last few nights she and her friends were going to be together and have fun; after all, Sozin's Comet was coming in only five days. She then realized something; she hadn't told Aang about Ozai's plan. She shook this realization out of her head, why was she worried? Of course Zuko would have told Aang right?

* * *

Up next SOZIN'S COMET! DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN! THE END IS NEAR!

oh btw, I made a new poll concerning this story: What kind of bender do you think Katara and Zuko's baby is going to be?

A. Waterbender

B. Firebender

Also, could the readers PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile? It's a little hard tallying up the votes when I can't really tell who voted on the poll here and on my profile. Visitors, feel free to vote in your replies since you're unable to vote on polls unless you're a member


	46. Missing

2 more weeks until I graduate! :D

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!" Katara yelled at Zuko who was on the grass with his hand to his and moaning slightly.

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko questioned angrily, getting to his feet. "What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only 3 days away! Do you not remember what's supposed to be happening that day?"

"We know." said Aang, looking guilty, "The comet enhances the firebender's power. But there's-"

"Wait," Zuko interrupted Aang, looking shocked. "You don't know?"

Aang and the others, except Katara looked shocked. "Know what?"

It was Katara's turn to be surprised. Zuko didn't tell Aang about his father's plan. Zuko looked at Katara.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked her

"I thought you were!"

"Tell me what?" Aang asked. He was looking at the two of them with a mixture of concern and annoyance.

The firebender sighed. "The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back. He had me sit next to him; I was at his right hand. The meeting at first was about earthbender rebellion keeping the Fire Nation from gaining victory in the Earth Kingdom. The general giving the report suggested sending in more troops.

Since I had lived in the Earth Kingdom near the end of my banishment, my father asked me if sending in more troops would stop the rebellions. 'The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong.' I told him. 'They can endure anything as long as they have hope.' It was after I said this my father decided we needed to destroy their hope. I wanted to try and talk him out of it but Azula suggested burning their hope and their land to the ground. This gave my father the idea of using Sozin's Comet to take out the Earth Kingdom the same way Fire Lord Sozin took out the Air Nomads. He's going to use the airships and the firebenders to burn down everything. Once this is done he plans to make everything Fire Nation so that he will be able to rule the whole world."

Zuko sat down on a rock, looking ashamed. Katara sat next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I forgotten who I was."

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil." said Sokka. Suki shook her head sadly.

"What am I going to do?" asked Aang. Katara could see that he was scared of what was going to happen to the Earth Kingdom and what he had to fight against.

Zuko stood up from the rock. "I know you're scared." he told Aang walking toward him. "And I know that you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"Why didn't either of you even tell me about Ozai's crazy plan sooner?" Aang asked Zuko and Katara angrily

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed Katara was going to!" He glared over at Katara who jumped to her feet.

"Hey! It's not totally my fault!" she yelled at him. "I didn't really get a chance before you dropped in on us then I thought you were going to do it!"

"Oh so now you're blaming me?"

"STOP IT!"

Zuko and Katara looked at Toph in surprise.

"It doesn't matter whose fault this is." she said calmly. "What matters is we know the plan now! And besides," she added in an undertone, "This isn't helping Aang." she pointed at the airbender who was on his knees with his back facing the group and holding his head in his hands.

"This is bad." he said. "This is really, really bad."

Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara assured him.

"Yeah." said Toph with her fists raised to show she was ready to fight. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down."

"Alright!" Sokka raised his arm enthusiasticly. "Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire." He grabbed some leaves and made them look like a fan before give it to Suki and picking up his own, raising it above his head. "Fan and sword!"

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together." said Aang, his confidence boosting. "But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." The group laughed and joined Aang in a group hug save for Zuko who remained standing where he was.

"Get over here, Zuko." Katara said with a smile. "Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs."

Zuko, looking annoyed, walked over and joined in between Suki and Katara. Appa's growl could be heard and the gaang got tackled to the ground by the giant sky bison. Momo sat on Appa's head chattering.

The team spent the rest of the day training for the battle of their lives. Pretending to be the Fire Lord during the training, Toph created some earth soldiers for the others to take down during training. She even bended fire covered rocks at them to make the training more realistic. Everything was working out perfectly until Aang made his move to destroy the "Melon Lord" he stopped midstrike. He refused to take out the scarecrow and Katara could guess why. Aang was raised with nomads who had taught him all life was sacred. If he had to defeat the Fire Lord it would mean the airbender would have to go against his own beliefs and kill the strong firebender. How were they going to be able to convince him to do it?

Aang secluded himself from the others during dinner. His food remained untouched on his lap as he thought about what he had to do. Feeling that he needed to be cheered up, Katara went outside with a scroll she found in the attic in her hands. It was a portrait of a cheerful baby boy walking on a beach. She figured that it was Zuko because the looked so much like him.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" She announced to her friends, "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." She threw scroll the scroll downwards so it would unroll itself to reveal the baby portrait. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?"

She and the others, save for Zuko and Aang, laughed at this. Katara saw Zuko with his eyes closed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing. I mean it is my job as your wife to embarrass you whenever I can."

The firebender opened his eyes. "That's not me. It's my Father."

Whoops. Katara quickly rolled up the scroll again. She was not expecting that.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent." said Suki

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers."

"But he is still a human being." said Aang, speaking up for the first time in several minutes

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko questioned him somewhat angrily.

The young Avatar stood up and faced his friend. "No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." A smile appeared on Aang's face when he got an idea. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

"Yeah." Zuko said sarcastically. "Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again."

"Do you really think that would work?"

Dropping the sarcasm, the firebender looked serious again. "No!"

Aang sighed. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…"

"Sure, you can." said Sokka, "You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you."

Katara immediately knew Sokka said the wrong thing when Aang's fists balled up angrily.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka!" he yelled, "None of you understands the position I'm in!"

"Aang, we do understand." Katara said in an attempt to calm the airbender down. "It's just…"

"Just what, Katara?" he interrupted angrily, "What?"

"We're trying to help!"

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I love to hear it!" Aang stormed off without another word or looking back.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" Katara called after him. She began to walk toward him she felt a hand takking her shoulder to stop her from doing so.

"Let him go." she heard Zuko's voice. "He needs time to sort it out by himself."

Katara watched her young friend go with a sigh and a nod of a head before going inside.

* * *

The waterbender sat on her bed hugging her knees close to her chest and watched the flame on the candle, the only light source in the room, move. She heard the door open and close and looked up to see Zuko.

"How is he?" she asked the firebender

"He didn't come back." he answered. "I think it's best we just leave him alone so that he can think in peace."

Katara nodded and Zuko sat next to her on the bed with his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay." he told her in a whisper. "I promise."

The next morning Aang was gone.

* * *

Oh noes! What's gonna happen now? Tune in next time when I update! When will that be you ask? Whenever I feel like it! :P


	47. June

disclaimer - I don't own ATLA

* * *

The gaang searched the whole island for Aang and failed. There was no way of knowing what had happened to the young airbender or where he went. The only clue was his footprints on the beach heading for the water and that was it. There were no return footprints and it was obviously wasn't kidnap because there was no struggle. It was only until Katara asked Zuko what they needed to do since he was the expert in Avatar hunting.

By sun down Appa was flying over an ocean with Zuko on his head with the rest in his saddle.

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there."

Zuko looked back at Sokka, his face showing he knew what he was doing.

"Just trust me."

Katara couldn't understand it, why were they going to the Earth Kingdom? There was no way that there was someone there that could help them find Aang. Every ally they made in the Earth Kingdom were imprisoned in a Fire Nation prison.

It was very late by the time the gaang made it to their destination; a seedy bar in the middle of a forest. As the kids walk toward the entrance Katara could hear loud music playing from the inside. When they entered the building Zuko was in the lead and his gold eyes scanned the room for something or someone. Katara stuck close to him while looking around warily

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" she asked

Zuko raised his arm and pointed ahead of him.

"June."

A few feet away a beautiful pale woman wearing dark clothes and makeup was sitting in her chair and drinking some tea when a huge burly man lunged at her. She stopped him with her leg and pushed him down effortlessly. Katara recognized her as the woman who helped Zuko search for Aang by using her mother's necklace.

Sokka recognized June just as fast as Katara did for he said, "Oh yeah that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."

Suki looked confused. "Mole? Her skin is flawless."

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on."

"Her shirshu." said Zuko, not taking his eyes off of June. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

June continued her brawl with some men. In the end she threw her cup of tea into the air, threw the man she was fighting over her shoulder into a table and he was knocked out. She caught her falling tea cup easily without spilling any of her tea. Of course Toph was impressed.

"I don't know who this June lady is," she crossed her arms and smiled. "But I like her."

June sat down and drank her tea again, this time no one dared to attack her again.

"Hey, I remember her." said Sokka. "She helped you attack us!"

"Yup, back in the good old days." Zuko lead the group to June who sighed in annoyance at seeing Zuko.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty." she said. "Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my Uncle," Zuko said, looking annoyed. "And he's not here."

June looked up at Zuko and Katara and smirked. "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Katara blushed when she remembered June calling her Zuko's girlfriend so many months ago. Before she was annoyed at this but now that she was married to Zuko it was a funny memory.

"Funny you should mention that." she said, pointing at her engagement necklace. "We're actually married."

Katara almost laughed at the shocked look on the woman's face. June immediately put her usual bored look back on her face.

"Sorry I wasn't there to catch the bouquet." she said. "So what do you want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar." said Zuko.

_Ah, good memories_ Katara thought sarcastically.

"Doesn't sound too fun."

Zuko finally reached his limit with June. Looking angry he took a step closer to her and practically yelled "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?"

* * *

I got a new poll on my profile if you guys wanna check it out. it's a question on what story to work on next. I know this was already done months ago but since then I've come up with so many story ideas so I'm redoing the poll!


	48. Order of the White Lotus

I HAVE RETURNED! I can't believe it, summer vacation is nearly over and I haven't updated ONCE! Shame on me! But hey, I've been working on a bunch of new stories! :D

disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, if I was Zutara woulda happened and I'd be effing rich

* * *

After the Gaang had explained to June what was to happen on Sozen's Comet, she immediately agreed to help. She lead them out of the tavern (stealing some meat from someone's plate as she did so) where Appa and the shirshu were growling aggressively at each other, possibly remembering what had happened after they saw each other. The bison suddenly licks the shirshu's face and they calmed down. When June and the Gaang were by them, June held up the meat she stole.

"Nyla..." So the shirshu did have a name. June threw the meat to Nyla who caught it and ate it whole. She then affectionately stroked her pet. Katara had to admit, it was weird seeing someone so tough and uncaring as June be so affectionate.

"Who's my little snuffly wuffly."

Without warning the shirshu suddenly shot out its tongue.

"Whoa! Careful there." June pressed down on the shirshu's nose to close its mouth. She looked over at the Gaang. "Okay, whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

Katara climbed into Appa's saddle and the first thing she saw was Aang's staff

_Perfect._ she thought

"I have Aang's staff." she said. She jumped off the bison and gave the staff to June who held it in front of the shirshu's snout to smell. The shirshu began to walk around them while sniffing. The creature circled a few times before going back to June and laying on the ground. It began to rub its snout with its paws.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"It means your friend's gone." June answered. She was petting her shirshu.

"We know he's gone," said Toph, looking very much annoyed, "That's why we're trying to find him."

"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Sokka, "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's... you know, dead?"

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher." She climbed onto her shirshu. "See ya."

"Helpful!" Toph yelled out angrily, "Real helpful."

Katara looked at her friend and was surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears. The waterbender took the earthbender's hand.

"We'll find him Toph." she assured her quietly.

"Wait," said Zuko, "I have another idea." he looked at his friends, "There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord." He turned to June. "I'll be right back with a smell sample." He got on Appa, went through his bag, and pulled out something Katara couldn't see. It wasn't until he got off the bison that she saw it was a sandal.

A really smelly sandal.

After getting a whiff of the thing Katara, Suki, and Sokka immediately pinched their noses to keep out the smell

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?"

"I think it's kind of sweet." said Toph.

Zuko held the sandal up to the shirshu's nose to sniff. It surprised Katara that the thing didn't gag from the smell.

"Let's do this." The bounty hunter pulled on the shirshu's reigns and the animal ran into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko called out after the two. He and the others quickly got on Appa and the bison took off into the air to follow the shirshu and the bounty hunter.

They traveled the rest of the night, the whole day, and by nightfall they had finally made their destination.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked June when they had finally stopped. They were at the partially destroyed outwall of the Earth Kingdom capital. Nyla scratched at the rubble.

"Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." June informed him. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." The shirshu turned and ran off with June, leaving behind the gaang.

"It's been a long day." said Zuko. "Let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

They were so tired from the journey instead of actually setting up camp they slept on Appa (except for Toph who slept on the ground in her own earth tent). While Sokka and Suki slept on Appa's tail, Zuko and Katara slept on his side. It was hard for Katara to sleep, she was too worried about Aang. She kept tossing and turning before finally deciding to just lay on her back and stare up at the stars. Eventually her eyes began to droop and she finally fell asleep...only to be woken up a short time later along with the others by a ring of fire surrounding the group. Thinking it was an ambush by firebenders, the gang jumped to their feet and got into their fighting stances. Four people appeared at the top of the rubble in white and blue uniforms. It was Jeong Jeong, Pakku, Bumi, and a man Katara didn't know.

"Well, look who's here." Bumi snorted and laughed.

Sokka and Katara smiled at each other in relief when they recognized who the men were. The others looked at the siblings with confusion

"What's going on?" asked Toph. "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any old people." said Katara, "These are great masters and friends of ours." she approached her old waterbending master and bowed to him. He bowed back. "Pakku."

"It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

A wide smile formed on the young waterbender's face. "That's so exciting!" she cried, hugging her old master. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." he told her. Sokka rushed over and hugged him by the neck. Pakku did not look amused

"Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp!"

Pakku pushed Sokka off of him. "You can still just call me Pakku."

"How about Grand Pakku?"

Pakku still looked unamused. "No." He looked at Katara and Zuko. "You must be Prince Zuko. I am happy to finally meet my grandson-in-law."

_Zuko's uncle must have told Pakku about our wedding. _Katara realized. _That means Pakku knows where he is!_

She saw Jeong Jeong and led Zuko to him. "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher."

The old firebender bowed. "Jeong Jeong."

Sokka bowed to the man Katara didn't know. "Master Piandao."

Master Piandao bowed in return. "Hello, Sokka."

Sokka led Katara to him. "Katara, Master Piandao was the man who taught me to use a sword and helped make my space sword."

Katara smiled at Piandao and bowed to him. "Nice to meet you."

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked the old men.

"All old people know each other," answered Bumi, "Don't you know that?" He snorted and laughed again.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society." explained Piandao. "A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said with a smile.

"That's the one!" said Bumi, a finger in the air.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth." said Jeong Jeong. "About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus," said Piandao. "Your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well that's who we're looking for." said Toph

"Then we'll take you to him."

"Wait!" cried out Bumi. He looked around warily. "Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important."

He leaned in close to Sokka who leaned back.

"Where's Momo?"

"Is he serious?" Zuko muttered to Katara.

"Yup, very serious."

"He's gone." Sokka told Bumi. "And so is Aang."

Bumi took a step back and smiled. He patted Sokka's shoulder. "Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go."

He slammed his hand against the ground and earthbended a tall column of earth and propelled himself over the gap in the outer wall, laughing maniacally at the same time.

Zuko looked at Katara.

"He seems a little..."

"Yeah, you get used to it."

* * *

After several minutes of walking along the path, the old masters led the kids and Appa to a large campsite with walls surrounding it.

"Well, here we are." said Bumi, "Welcome to old people camp."

He and the other members led the gaang into the campsite. Zuko was looking around.

"Where... where is he?" he asked Piandao.

Piandao pointed out a tent larger than the other tents. "Your Uncle's in there, Prince Zuko."

Zuko hesitated before walking towards the tent. He paused before sitting down, looking upset. Seeing this, Katara approached her husband and stood beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently.

He turned his away from her. "No, I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

Katara sat next to him and put her hand over his.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you." she told him simply. "He will. And I know he doesn't hate you."

"How?"

"Would he have agreed to being a part of your wedding if he did?" She put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her's. The two looked at each other for a second before Katara pressed her lips against Zuko's.

"It's going to be okay." she told him.

Zuko nodded and stood up. Taking a deep breath, he entered the tent.

"Katara."

The waterbender looked behind her and saw Pakku standing there.

"There is someone here who would like to see you."

Surprised, Katara got to her feet.

"Is it someone from home?" she asked, "Is it Dad or Gran Gran?"

"Just follow me."

Pakku lead Katara away from Iroh's tent.

"She was very much excited when I told her you were here."

"Who was?"

He lead her to a tent. There was a small light inside of it; whoever was using this tent was awake. But who could have been awake at this hour?

"Here we are." said Pakku, "I'm sure the both of you will have a lot to talk about."

Katara watched him walk away, confused before entering the tent. When she went in she felt her jaw drop when she saw who was inside.

"_Yuki?_"

* * *

Zukofan: OHMYGOSH! Yuki's there? WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT! O_o

Jade: How could you not have expected that? You're the author of this sorry thing you call a fanfic!

Zukofan: Shut up Jade! Oh one more thing! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER POLL! :D

**For the final battle, who do you think Yuki should go with?  
**

**-Sokka, Suki, and Toph?**

-Zuko and Katara?

-The Order of the White Lotus members?


	49. Looks Like the End

I'm so happy you guys are happy to see Yuki back in the story :) That was actually one of the reasons why I hadn't updated sooner. I didn't know how'd all of you would react.

And to make up to you guys for not updating at all this summer, I present to you a super frigging long chapter. Oh and guess what, this is the second to last chapter of the story and then there's going to be an epilogue.

disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

"I can't believe you're here!" Yuki exclaimed. She rushed to Katara and hugged her tightly. "I was so hoping we'd see each other again before tomorrow!"

She released Katara from her embrace and took a couple steps back to look at Katara fully. Yuki wore the robes the members of the White Lotus wore only hers were a bit tighter to show her curves. She was looking well fed compared to her half starved appearance in the palace, she wasn't as pale as she was before, she didn't have so much make up on, and she was looking so happy. More happy than Katara had ever seen her.

"How are you here?" Katara asked her, "I never expected you to actually be here of all places! Did Mai and Ty Lee help you get out?"

Yuki shook her head. "No, I escaped."

"You what?"

The older girl chuckled a little. "Surprised? So am I."

"How did you..."

Yuki led her to her sleeping mat and they both sat down.

"It happened two days after the Day of the Black Sun."

_Yuki lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling while the other women slept. She and the women had returned to the palace three hours before and after they returned they had been told of what had happened between the Fire Lord and Zuko. From what they had been told, the fire prince had attacked his father, betrayed his nation, and ran off with his "whore."_

"When we were told that you and Zuko were gone I felt so much relief. I always thought of you as a sister and I was worried that something was going to happen to you while you were in the palace."

_Not being able to sleep, Yuki got out of bed, pulled open the drawer to her bedside table, pulled out a scroll, and left the room as quietly as possible. She went into the main room of the harem, lit a candle, and read Katara's letter for maybe the tenth time._

"When I read the letter you left me, I started thinking some things. I had wanted to help end this war once and for all. I then decided to take a leaf out of your book and escape as well. Afterwards I had made myself to busy to be available to any man who came to call and I had stopped taking anti bending herbs-"

"You took anti bending herbs?" Katara interrupted, looking confused.

"Yes." Yuki held up her hand, palm up, and created a small flame.

"You're a firebender?"

"Just like my mother. Two days after the Day of Black Sun, I started putting my plan in motion."

_In the middle of the night Yuki, wearing her usual dark red kimono with her bag slung to her shoulder, snuck out of the harem. Keeping herself hidden in the shadows, she crept through the hallways, her eyes scanning for any guards or servants. Whenever she heard something she immediately went into a fighting stance but then relaxed when she saw no one. Finally, she had made it to a tapestry that hid a secret passage she had found a long time ago. Thinking about everything she had been through the last few years, she wished she had had the courage to escape sooner. But then again, if she had she never would have met Katara. She pulled aside the tapestry-_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Yuki turned around to see a guard. She quickly created a flame in her hand and threw it at the guard. Because Yuki never had any training, she was not very skilled with firebending but the fireball she threw was enough distraction she needed to put her hand to a small slot in the wall and firebend into it to open the passage, revealing some stairs going down. When the guard saw what she was doing he ran toward her but she threw her arm to the side and sent a wave of fire at him before running down the stairs. She could distinctly hear the guard yelling for his comrads. As much as Yuki had wanted to stop and rest after all the running she was doing, her instincts told her to not stop and keep going._

_After several minutes of running Yuki made it to the end of the passageway. She looked around in confusion and in fear; where was the door? Hearing the distant yelling of the guards, she frantically searched for a way out. She couldn't find a slot in the walls, all she could find was this line of deep holes in the stone wall. Yuki put her hand in one of the holes and saw that it was a perfect fit. She then put her foot in one and was surprised to find that it fit well in there too. She looked up and saw a handle in the ceiling. Using the footholds in the wall, Yuki climbed to the ceiling, turned the handle, and pushed it open._

_When Yuki pulled herself out of the passage, she found herself in the city. She quickly shut the passage door and ran into a nearby alley and hid in the shadows, waiting. A few minutes later the secret door opened and two men climbed out. Yuki hid deeper into the dark to keep herself from being seen._

_"Where'd that whore go?" one of the guards asked, looking around._

_"She couldn't have gone far." said the other, "Come on!" He and his companion ran straight ahead toward the exit of the city._

_Yuki sighed in relief and leaned back against the alley wall. Her body was exhausted from all the running and her eyes were starting to droop. Sitting on the ground with her back against the wall and hidden well behind some crates, she fell asleep instantly._

"It wasn't easy but the next day I was able to sneak on a ship and I had gotten myself a ride to another part of the Fire Nation. That was where I met him."

_"We're closed."_

_"Can I please just stay the night? I don't have any money but I have no where to go."_

_"Not my problem." With that, the man slammed the door in Yuki's face. This was the third inn that would not take her in for the night._

_"Guess it's the alley again." she muttered sadly._

_"Excuse me, child."_

_Yuki jumped a little and looked around to see an old man standing at the doorway of his home._

_"Did I hear you correctly? Do you really not have a place to stay tonight?"_

_"It's not your problem sir." Yuki told the elderly man, "I'll be okay."_

_The man took her gently by the arm and led her inside._

_"I insist that you stay here for the night. I have a guest bedroom you can stay in."_

_"I don't want to intrude and I don't even have any money."_

_"You won't be intruding, I'd hate to see a young lady sleeping out in the cold. And even if you did have money I would refuse to take it."_

_"But there must be something I could do to repay you."_

_"There is actually one thing you could do for me..."_

"I remember how worried I was, I thought he was going to be asking me to sleep with him as payment ."

"What did he want you to do?"

"He offered me work. Because of his age, Mako wasn't able to do all his errands. So in exchange for a bed to sleep in and food to eat, I helped him clean his home, did his shopping, did some cooking, and I played Pai Sho with him. Mako has to have been the kindest man I had ever met. I trusted him and he treated me like his own daughter. After a few weeks he trusted me enough to tell me his greatest secret."

_"I am a member of a secret society known as the Order of the White Lotus."_

"He actually told you?" Katara asked looking very surprised.

Yuki shrugged. "Like I said, he trusted me. And I told him a lot about how I was friends with you and how I wish the war would end soon. I didn't know it at first, but in time I figured out that he was against the war too and valued the other nations. But before he could tell me he had to ask permission from the other members. The other members weren't so sure about trusting me but when General Iroh vouched for me, Mako told me of the Order and I was made a member. Thanks to Mako and General Iroh I not only had a safe place to be but I was able to master my firebending. Now I'll be ready to fight tomorrow.

So why are you here anyway?" Yuki added, looking very curious.

"My friend Aang is missing." Katara explained

"The Avatar?"

"Yeah. We don't know where he is. We came here because we were looking for Zuko's uncle because we need him to help us fight the Fire Lord tomorrow."

Yuki hugged Katara. "I'm so sorry about your friend. I'm sure he'll turn up though. And you came to the right place, after everything I learned from him I know that General Iroh is the best person besides the Avatar who can help you."

The waterbender stifled a yawn coming from her mouth.

"It's really late, we better get some sleep." Yuki handed Katara a spare blanket. "We're going to need all the rest we can get for tomorrow."

* * *

After everyone was awake Katara introduced Yuki to her friends. When she saw Zuko Yuki couldn't resist but running over and hugging him, making the firebender blush slightly.

"How did things go with your uncle?" Katara asked him quietly when she saw Iroh leaving his tent.

"Great." was all Zuko said. Katara didn't question him further.

The gaang, Iroh, and Yuki sat in a circle in front of Iroh's tent for breakfast. It was time for them to talk about what needed to be done that day.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko said to Iroh. Katara was about to correct Zuko but Toph beat her to it.

"You mean the Fire Lord." she said

Zuko looked at the young earthbender in annoyance. "That's what I just said." He looked back at Iroh. "We need you to come with us."

Iroh shook his head. "No, Zuko. It won't turn out well."

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then... then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?"

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

The young firebender looked surprised at this. "Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honour. And only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation."

"I'll try, Uncle."

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" asked Toph

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." said Suki.

"Yes." Iroh looked at Zuko again before speaking. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula." Zuko said looking determined

"Not alone. You'll need help."

"You're right." the Fire Prince looked at his wife. "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

Katara was surprised. Zuko actually wants her to help him take down Azula? It sounded very tempting and it would be the perfect revenge for everything Azula had done, but what if something happened to their baby? Feeling everyone's eyes on her and not wanting to talk about this in front of them, Katara put on a determined smile.

"It would be my pleasure." she said.

"What about us?" asked Sokka. "What's our destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?" asked Iroh

The warrior put a hand to his chin in thought. "I think that... even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." She hit her fists together, ready to fight.

Katara turned to Yuki who had been silent during the whole conversation.

"What about you Yuki? What are you going to do?"

Yuki didn't answer immediately, she remained silent, looking deep in thought. She looked at Iroh.

"General Iroh, is it alright if I did not join you in your mission to take back Ba Sing Se? There is something else I wish to do."

"And what would that be Yuki?"

"I want to help Katara's friends take down the air fleet." She looked at Sokka, Suki, and Toph. "If that's alright with you that is."

Toph shrugged. "It's okay with me."

"We're going to need all the help we can get." said Sokka.

Yuki nodded in thanks. She looked at Iroh. "Is that alright?"

"If being with them is what you think your destiny is today, then so be it."

The older girl bowed slightly. "Thank you General Iroh."

* * *

"Zuko can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure Katara."

Zuko and Katara walked over to Yuki's tent and entered it. Yuki wasn't there because she was helping Sokka, Suki, and Toph prepare for battle.

Zuko was looking at his wife with concern. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked

Zuko didn't know how to answer this, he didn't know what she was talking about. He just stared at her.

"Why did you ask me to help you take down Azula? Why not Sokka or Toph or Yuki? Why me?"

"Why not you? You're a great bender."

"But I might be pregnant with your child. Aren't you worried about it at all?"

"No, I'm not."

Katara felt her heartbreaking; did Zuko not care about his child?

"I'm not worried because I know nothing is going to happen to it."

Zuko pulled Katara into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You're a great fighter and I know you're not going to let anything happen to our baby. I won't either."

He took a step back and looked at Katara's belly.

"Can you tell if you're really..."

She shook her head. "No. Toph hasn't told me anything yet so I guess we have to wait longer."

* * *

After much preparation and last minute training, it was time for the kids to say their goodbyes.

Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Yuki were mounted on a large eel-hound while Zuko and Katara were on Appa. Yuki was out of her White Lotus member robes. Instead she was wearing a red top that showed two inches of her her stomach with a red skirt with dark red leggings. Around her waist was a dark red sash.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked his uncle

Iroh took out a white lotus tile from his belt. "After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop," He tossed the tile into the air and caught it. "And I'm going to play Pai Sho everyday."

The young married couple smiled at the older man. They looked ahead at Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Yuki. Sokka nodded at them.

"Goodbye, General Iroh." said Katara

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."

When Appa took off into the sky, Katara prayed to the spirits that Iroh was right about destiny.

* * *

Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Yuki climbed the hill nearby the large air fleet. When they had reached the top it was too late; the airships were rising.

"We're too late!" Sokka yelled out. "The fleet's already taking off!"

"Then we're taking off too." said Toph, "Where's the closest airship?"

"It's right..." Instead of waiting for Sokka to finish, Toph grabbed onto him and Suki by the back of their shirts. Seeing what the earthbender was about to do Yuki grabbed on to Sokka just in time to be catapulted into the air when Toph bended a pillar of rock up from underneath them. They were flung high into the air and then slowly fell toward the nearest airship. Sokka, Yuki, and Suki landed on the airship's catwalk while catching Toph as she fell. They climbed up a ladder to get into the main body of the airship. Thanks to Yuki and Toph, any firebender they met on their way to the airship's cabin was taken down easily. When the group saw the door, they slowed their running into a slow pace to avoid any unwanted attention. Sokka, Yuki, and Suki pressed their backs against the wall next to the door while Toph stood in front of it. She raised her hand and knocked on it before kicking it down. She rolled on the floor, using metalbending to make the metal door into an armour for her. Whenever she was hit with a fireball she was unharmed. In a matter of minutes the firebenders were taken out (one was even punched so hard he flew out of the cabin and as knocked out in the hallway). Yuki, Sokka, and Suki entered the cabin while Toph peeled off her metal armour.

"That's how it's done." she said.

"Good work, Toph." Sokka congratulated her. "Time to take control of the ship." He turned to Suki. "Take the wheel."

Thinking Sokka was speaking to her, Toph said sarcastically, "That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship."

"I was talking to Suki."

"That would make a lot more sense."

Suki took the wheel and asked, "What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?"

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea." Sokka grabbed the speaker, cleared his throat, and began to speak in a lower voice.

"Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and... sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate."

When Sokka had finished the announcement Yuki struggled hard not to laugh.

"Brilliant." she giggled.

After dropping the crew into the ocean beneath the airship and throwing the firebenders Toph had knocked out out of the cabin, it was time to take down the rest of the airships.

"Fire Lord Ozai, here we come."

* * *

It took them almost the whole day but Zuko and Katara had finally made it to the Fire Nation capital.

"This is it Katara." said Zuko, steering Appa toward the palace. "Are you ready?"

Katara nodded. It was time for payback.

Appa grunted as if announcing that he was ready and flew faster to the palace. In the plaza of the palace stood a group of Fire Sages, one of them standing behind a crouching Azula who ws wearing Fire Lord robes. The Fire Sage was just about to crown Azula when he saw Appa flying toward them. Not noticing the bison's presence, the princess turned her head to glare at the Fire Sage

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

When she heard growling she turned back around and looked up to see the bison with Zuko and Katara mounted on his head. Appa landed in the courtyard and Zuko stood up.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." He jumped off Appa. "I am."

Azula laughed at this. "You're hilarious."

Katara climbed off Appa and stood beside Zuko.

"And you're going down."

She could tell that there was something wrong with her; she looked insane, she wasn't looking as calm as usual and her eyes looked crazed. Her hair was put into this messy topknot, and her bangs were very uneven.

The fire sage was ablout to crown Azula when she raised her hand, signalling him to stop.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

The two words that came out of Zuko's mouth surprised Katara tremendously.

"You're on."

"What are you doing?" she questioned him, "She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she is trying to separate us."

"I know." he told her, "But I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula."

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping." He turned to Katara, looking determined. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt."

* * *

Despite going at full speed and going ahead of the other smaller airships, the one containing Sokka, Suki, Yuki, and Toph wasn't fast enough to catch up with the largest airship holding Ozai. Sokka was looking through a spyglass at the Fire Lord who stood at the front of his airship. He lowered it, looking upset

"What is it?" Yuki asked him

"We're not going to catch up to him in time." he said

"No..."

Suddenly Yuki closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"What is it?" Sokka asked her as she exhaled

"It's only once every hundred years that a firebender can feel this kind of power." she said. "If only this power wasn't going to be used for something so horrible."

As soon as she said these words an enormous fire blast coming from the front of the airship in front of them ignited the earth below. Giant flames spread across the land, destroying everything in its path. Swarms of birds flew out of the trees and into the sky to escape the fire. Tears started to brim in Yuki's eyes and she looked away so that she wouldn't have to watch.

"We're too late." she whispered

"Wait, look!"

Sokka and Yuki looked at the airship to see chunks of rock hitting the airship, destroying its engine and causing it to lose power and slowly go down. They could see Ozai using his firebending to fly off the platform towards the pillars where another smaller figure stood. Behind him the airship crashed into the field of pillars. Sokka brought the spyglass to his eye again

"What just happened?" asked Suki

He lowered the eyeglass looking excited. "It's Aang! He's back!"

* * *

At one end of the courtyard Zuko kneeled while Azula kneeled on at the other end, their backs to each other. Katara stood off to the side, her hands clenched together and to her face, praying to the spirits that Zuko would make it through this. Soon Zuko got to his feet and turned around to get into his stance and so did Azula. She removed the Fire Lord robes to reveal her armor. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." she said, not looking or sounding the least bit sorry.

Zuko glared at his sister still in his stance. "No, you're not."

Azula gave him an insane smiles and got into a more awkward stance.

Then the most fierce Agni Kai anyone had ever seen in their lifetime began.

* * *

Sokka, Suki, and Yuki watched the fight of the century from their airship. Yuki had heard of the things the Avatar could do but actually seeing him in action against the Fire Lord himself she was in complete awe.

"Go, Aang!" Sokka shouted encouragingly to his friend and swinging his hand down, "Airbending slice!"

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asked him.

Sokka immediately looked serious again, watching Aang fight Ozai.

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight." he siad, "We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom."

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang?" Toph asked impatiently. "I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal."

He suddenly smiled when an idea formed in his mind.

"Airship slice!"

Sokka took the wheel and pulled some levers. He spun the wheel to his left and the airship banked left toward the end of the airship fleet behind it. As their airship got closer to the fleet the firebenders in the fleet on their own platforms thrusted their palms out toward the ground and set the earth below them on fire. Toph stood at the window, facing the the fire as if staring at the massacre below.

"Whoa." she said, "That's a lot of fire, isn't it?"

Their airship faced the side of the fleet and started going closer; they were going to crash into the other airships.

"It's going to be a rough ride." Sokka told the girls. "We need to get to the top of this thing, fast." He grabbed Toph's hand and they ran to the exit with Yuki and Suki following. Sokka and Suki stopped at the doorway while Toph and Yuki kept going. Suki looked at her boyfriend.

"Then what?" she asked

Sokka put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Watch each other's backs and if we make it that far, I'll let you know." He and Suki shared a quick kiss before continueing on after Toph and Yuki.

The kids began to climb their way up the ladder to the top of the air ship when the airship crashed into the other airships.

They climbed up the ladder as fast as possibly as their airship was crashing into the first airhsip and climbed out the top of the ship through the hatch. Sokka grabbed Toph's hand and they all started running to the front of the airship. Just as they were near the end, part of the front of the airship split apart, separating Suki from Sokka, Yuki, and Toph. Suki and Sokka reached out to each other as they were seperated.

"Suki!"

Suki jumped off the airship and onto another one. She called out to the others. "I'm okay! Just finish the mission!"

"No..." Sokka didn't look like he wanted to be seperated from Suki like this. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt.

Toph grabbed his arm urgently. "Sokka, I think we've gotta..."

"Jump!" The airship they were on crashed into the side of an airship. They landed on the airship below, stumbling slightly. When debris began to fall Sokka quickly covered Toph with his body to shield her while Yuki covered her head and neck with her arms.

* * *

"No lightning, today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll re-direct it?"

"Oh, I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!"

Azula waved her fingertips around in arcs to generate the lightning. Zuko breathed in and out deeply as entered his stance and extended his palms out to receive the lightning. Katara's heart pounded even harder now; she had never seen Zuko redirect lightning before and she hoped he would be able to do it like he did when he redirected it back at his father. Azula finished generating her lightning and poised herself before suddenly pausing. Katara couldn't understand why she wasn't trying to hit Zuko at that moment, she had never hesitated before when she shot lightning at her and her friends. When she finally extended her arm and finger tip to release her lightning, it wasn't aimed at Zuko...

Katara was frozen in fear where she stood, her mind was telling her to run out of the way but she just couldn't move. She heard Zuko yell "No!" and saw something rush in between her and the lightning and catch it. Zuko hit the ground, skidding along the earth, and let the lightning escape from his arm, sending the giant bolt into the sky. Zuko, still lying on the ground, twitched as electricity surged through his body. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, holding his chest. The clothing around his chest had been burned away by the lightning, and a scar had been left on his skin. Fear built up inside Katara as she saw this.

_No...He's going to be okay...He _has _to!_

"Zuko!" Katara ran toward Zuko, opening her water pouch as she did so and bended some in her hand to heal Zuko when another lightning bolt struck the ground between them. She looked at Azula, hunched over, swaying from side to side, and laughing maniacally.

* * *

Sokka, Toph, and Yuki ran across the roof of the one intact airship. Sokka was holding Toph's wrist so she wouldn't fall off if she lost her balance. They reached the runner before stopping

"Toph, metalbend the rudder so it's jammed in the turning position." said Sokka, "The ship will spiral and slam into the others."

"Got it." She moved Sokka out of the way and spat in her hands. With a battle cry she slammed her hands on the rudder, pulling the sheets back. The airship then slowly crashed into the other airship.

"Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metalbending?" Sokka asked excitedly

"You could stand to mention it more." Toph answered.

Out of the corner of her eye Yuki saw a trapdoor open to and saw an elite firebender coming out to see what's going on.

"Look out!" she yelled, shoving Sokka and Toph out of the way when the elite firebender sent a strong fire blast at them. She moved her hands in front of her in a swiping motion to split the flames in two, protecting herself, Sokka, and Toph.

"You two go!" Yuki told them, "I'll take care of this one!" She shot fireballs at the other firebender but because she was still learning firebending she was not as skilled a firebender as the elite one. She didn't move as fast as him so she wasn't able to shield herself from all his bending. She suddenly lost her footing. She could hear Sokka yelling her name as she fell off the airship. She twisted in the air and looked down to see a metal platform below her. She positioned herself so that she was able to land on it. She succeeded but barely. She desperately tried to hang on to the platform and she tried to climb up onto it but she couldn't support her own weight. She felt the platform thump and a loud groan. Looking to her right Yuki saw Sokka on his back holding onto something underneath the platform. His sword was stabbed into the platform. Toph couldn't be seen. Heart pounding and her blood running cold, Yuki looked underneath the platform and saw Toph holding Sokka's hand. The young earthbender looked so scared. Sokka groaned again.

"My leg!" He looked through the U-shaped opening to look at Toph. "Hang on Toph!"

"Aye aye, Captain." the earthbender answered sounding worried.

"Are you okay Yuki?"

"I-I think so!"

Yuki heard running behind her and turned her head as much as she could and saw an elite firebender attatched to a safety harness running onto the platform next to them. She and Sokka looked to the other platform and saw another one taking position. She tried to bend at them but when she took one arm off the platform she slipped.

"I can't bend!" she informed him. Tears brimmed her eyes, it looked like the end for them.

_Goodbye Katara... Goodbye Zuko...Goodbye Ryuu..._

She heard something unsheathe and looked up to see Sokka pulling out his boomerang and throwing it at one of the firebenders. The firebender fell off his platform but was suspended in the air by his harness. Sokka then used his uninjured leg to kick up the hilt of his sword. He caught it and threw it at the other platform. Yuki was shocked to see the sword cutting through the metal platform, causing the other firebender to fall off also (also now hanging by his harness)

At the other end of the platform a group of firebenders ran in and positioned themselves into a stance. Yuki tried harder to get herself up so she can defend her friends but failed. A tear fell down her face

"I don't think Boomerang is coming back, guys. It looks like this is the end."

* * *

IS this really the end? WHO is Ryuu? WILL Katara be able to handle Azula on her own? WILL Zuko live in the end? WILL Sokka, Toph, and Yuki survive this? WILL this crappy story ever end? WILL I ever get that kitkat bar I've been craving? *a random person runs over and gives me a kitkat bar* Oh my God, thank you! Remember kids, always accept candy from strangers :D


	50. Ryuu

Well. Here it is guys. The last chapter of Zuko's Slave before the epilogue. I cannot believe it's taken me nearly a whole year to work on this. *cries* My baby's all grown up! *blows nose in a handkerchief*

* * *

Before the firebenders could execute Sokka, Yuki, and Toph, something suddenly caused them to run off back into the airship. Yuki and Sokka looked around to see another airship coming towards them at top speed. The other airship scraped through the bottom of the first airship and Yuki, Toph, and Sokka fell onto it. Sokka winced in pain from landing on his injured leg so Yuki helped him back up.

"How did that happen?" asked Toph, "Did Boomerang come back?"

Sokka and Yuki looked up and they smiled when they saw who it was that saved them.

"No, Suki did."

* * *

"Oh you poor little widow!"

Katara ran out of Azula's range when she saw the princess charge up more lightning. The waterbender tried repeatedly to get to Zuko to help him but when she got close enough Azula would try to hit her with lightning or blue fire while laughing hysterically. She used her firebending to get herself onto the roof of one of the buildings surrounding the plaza. She began to create some more lightning

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind!" She shouted before sending the powerful bolt of lightning out at Katara who blocked it with a stream of water. Azula sent two fire blasts with her hands. Having run out of water from her pouch, Katara ran to the nearest pillar and hid behind it just before the fire could hit her. Another fire blast hit the pillar and Katara cringed, her hands over her head. Sweat formed on her face from the intense heat of the flames. When the fire blast decreased Katara opened her eyes and stood up, still standing behind the pillar. She peered from behind the pillar to look at Zuko. He was laying facedown on the ground, not moving.

_Please be okay!_ she begged. _Please, please, PLEASE be okay!_

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!"

Katara glared up at Azula only to run behind another pillar when she saw her charging up more lightning and sending it at her. The lightning hit the first pillar she hid behind, destroying it. She looked up and saw a fountain nearby. Looking determined, she stretched her arms out and bended a stream of water from the fountain. She bended the water toward the roof where Azula _was_ standing. Just a few seconds after the waterbender saw that she wasn't on the roof anymore she saw the fire princess flying in from behind her using her firebending. Katara ran off, bending a wave of water from the same fountain to surf away from Azula who was still chasing her on her fire jets. She threw a fire blast which evaporated the water but Katara was still able to surf away. Azula dropped to the ground in a roll firebended at Katara but she was able to get away. She stumbled into the plaza and looked down the drain where she saw water flowing. She looked up and saw a metal chain looped around the handles to a pair of closed doors. An idea formed in her head; she got to her feet and rushed to the doors to grab the chains.

"There you are, you filthy slave!"

Katara turned to see Azula coming out from behind one of the pillars. She sent streams of water toward Azula who dodged them and rolled across the drain. Katara walked over to her as she began to stand up. When she was just a few inches away Azula suddenly thrusted her fingers out. Katara bended the water up from the drain, freezing them both. When she saw that Azula's fingers were just inches from her face Katara was relieved of her quick thinking. She exhaled and the ice around her body melted into water as she began to chain Azula's arms. Praying that Azula wouldn't end up getting out of this, Katara wrapped the chains around the drain gratings. When she was finished she bended the water back into the drain. While Azula coughed and gasped for air Katara grabbed the chains and tightened them. As soon as she knew they were good and tight and that Azula wasn't going to be able to free herself she ran to Zuko. She kneeled down next to him and turned him over so the lightning wound was facing her. Parts of his robe around the wound site got burnt off. She brought up a water gloved hand and pressed it on the wound and it spreaded out. The water glowed blue as it healed his wound. Under her hands she felt him tense slightly before relaxing. She opened her eyes and when she saw Zuko opening his eyes she smiled with relief.

"Thank you, Katara."

Tears started to brim. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

She helped him sit up and they looked at each other for a moment before kissing. A cry coming from behind Azula caused the couple to pull away from each other and look at her. Azula was firebending out of her mouth and struggling with her chains. At first Katara was worried she was going to free herself but was relieved when she saw that she wasn't able to. When Katara saw Azula breaking down into tears she had to look away. She had never seen the fire princess look so vulnerable. She looked up at Zuko who looked at his sister expressionlessly.

* * *

Suki landed the airship on top of the rock pillars nearby where Aang stood. He had just finished and won his battle with the Fire Lord. Suki and Toph supported Sokka as they walked out of the airship while Yuki followed.

"You did it!" Sokka yelled out excitedly. He let go of Suki and Toph and hopped on his good leg over to Aang. "You should have seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like," He started to make several punching gestures. "'Pshoom, pfoom, pfoom, phish, whoom', and then the Fire Lord was all like," He pretended to choke himself, "'eugh, eh, eh, eh, eugh, aye'."

A few feet away Suki carefully inspected Ozai who was slumped against a rock.

"So, did you... you know...finish the job?" she asked Aang, pointing at the Fire Lord. Yuki didn't even notice him there before. Seeing him again just made her blood boil. She was just shaking with anger when she saw him stirring

"I'm still alive." he said angrily.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance." explained Aang, "I took his bending away."

"Wow, who taught you that?" asked Toph

"A giant Lion Turtle."

Toph crossed her arms and gave him a peck on the lips. "You have the craziest adventures when you disappear."

Yuki stepped forward and bowed to Aang. "My name is Yuki, Katara and I met in the palace. It is an honor to meet you."

Aang smiled and bowed back. "Katara told us a lot about you."

Yuki straightened up and smiled at Aang once more before looking down at Ozai, giving him a death glare. Sokka limped over to Ozai and put an arm around Suki's shoulders

"Well, look at you buster." he said mockingly, "Now that your firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the 'Loser Lord'."

Ozai pulled himself up with the help from the rock behind him and pointed out a warning finger at Sokka.

"I am the Phoenix King!" He then dropped to the ground with his tongue lagging out slightly.

Top stood next to Sokka and Suki. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you 'Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whupped'."

"Yeah," said Suki, "Or how about 'King of the Guys Who... Don't Win'?"

"Leave the nicknames to us honey."

Sokka looked ar Yuki.

"What about you Yuki? Do you got any?"

Yuki didn't answer, she didn't seem to hear him. She was still glaring at Ozai.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yuki continued to ignore him. She took a few steps toward the ex-Fire Lord but kept her distance.

"Do you not remember me Fire Lord?" she said the last two words with disgust. "Probably not, my face isn't slathered in all that makeup."

Ozai glared at Yuki but didn't have the strength to sit up to look at her better. "Why should I?" he demanded.

Yuki closed her eyes and her body shook with anger at the memory, "Think back one year ago. Remember a scared sixteen year old girl begging not to be taken that night." her hands were clenched into fists and fire started to form around them, "Remember threatening to kill that sixteen year old girl's son if she didn't do as she was ordered." She opened her eyes and glared at Ozai. "That girl was me!" She tried to attack him but Aang and Toph held her back. "I was that sixteen year old concubine!"

A smirk formed on the ex-Fire Lords face, increasing Yuki's anger. "Yes I remember you...so...how's Ryuu?"

Something inside Yuki snapped; that monster actually had the nerve to say her son's name? She growled and firebended at him but Aang stopped the fireball from hitting the man. She looked at Aang who shot her a look that said "He's not worth it." Taking a deep breath, she calmed down but her glare remained.

"He's going to be fine. Now that you're weak and not Fire Lord anymore, nothing is stopping me from getting him back."

Ozai smirked at her despite her firebending at him. "You'll have to go through my daughter first, little whore."

For the first time, Yuki smirked at him.

"Oh I wouldn't think that," she said, "Zuko and Katara are currently putting her in her place. And with all due respect, you give that bitch too much credit. From what I heard she's been getting crazier than usual. Shouldn't have been too hard for her brother and his wife to take her down."

Ozai's eyes widened. "WIFE! you mean that water tribe whore...uh..." he fell to the ground, his face in the dirt but he was still able to glare at Yuki. "Zuko...damn him..."

Yuki crouched down next to him, her smirk still on her face. "That's right, you have Water Tribe relatives now. Oh and congratulations, you're going to be a grandfather."

And without another word, she stood up and walked back to the airship. She didn't look back or flinch when she heard the ex-Fire Lord yell out in anger. She was no longer afraid of the man.

_Get ready, Ryuu; Mommy's coming back. And she's taking you out of that hellhole once and for all._

* * *

Two days after the comet was Zuko's coronation. Thanks to Katara's healing sessions he was healing up nicely but he still felt pain from his new scar.

He was in his rooms the morning of his coronation getting ready. He was putting on his outer robe when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Would you like some help?"

Zuko looked behind him to see a certain waterbender leaning against the doorway and smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"I'd like that."

Katara walked behind him and lifted up his empty robe sleeve so it would be easier for him to put his arm through.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Excited?"

"Yeah." He put his arm through the sleeve and Katara fastened his robe. "And a little nervous. I never really expected my coronation to come up so soon. What if it turns out I'm not really ready? What if I screw up?"

"Stop worrying so much. It'll all be okay."

"How do you know?"

Katara walked in front of Zuko and placed a hand on his chest. "Because you won't be alone on this. I'll be right by your side and so will our friends and your uncle."

He smiled at her and put a hand on her cheek. "So what about you? How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, surprised. I never really expected the war to end so soon or...you know, be married to a firebender. Let alone the prince of the Fire Nation"

"And I never expected to be married to a waterbender, let alone one I used to hunt down."

Zuko wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her in for a deep kiss which she gladly returned.

* * *

Yuki stood outside an old house in the poorest part of the Fire Nation capital. Like most of the other houses, it had an disheveled appearance but unline most of them, no one had made any attempt to clean it or take care of it at all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is it." she muttered. She opened her eyes and knocked on the door.

* * *

Iroh sat in his tea shop playing the tsungi horn. Somebody placed a tea cup on the table and the old firebender looked up to see Zuko in his tea shop outfit smiling at him before and walking away to give tea to his friends. Toph, in her new Earth Kingdom outfit and her feet on the table, accepted a cup from Zuko. Aang, in his new monk robes, sat in front of the table manipulating a ball of air up and down as Momo tried to grab it. Mai and Suki played a game of Pai Sho while Katara and Ty Lee watched. They were also wearing new Earth Kingdom clothes. Sokka sat at a table some distance away with a calligraphy brush and a roll of parchment. He looked to be painting something.

"Zuko, stop moving!" he yelled out. "I'm trying to capture the moment." He continued his painting, his serious face softening up. "I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."

Katara approached her brother to look at the painting. "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka." One look at the painting and her smiled changed to a deadpanned look. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?

"Those are your hair loopies."

Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, and Suki joined them at the table and looked at the painting. They too were unamused which was a bit shocking with Ty Lee when she was easily amused.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine." said Zuko. "My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man." said Mai

"And why did you paint me firebending?" asked Suki

"I thought it looked more exciting that way."

Momo jumped onto the table and chirruped.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

Iroh pointed at the painting. "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down."

Toph raised her arms in the air. "Well, I think you all look perfect!"

Everyone laughed.

"Did I miss something interesting?"

The laughing stopped and everyone looked at the doorway to see Yuki standing there in Earth Kingdom robes. She was smiling and looking very much at peace. Katara hurried over and hugged her friend

"Yuki you made it! Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"No, I just had something to do." Yuki looked down behind her. Katara then noticed that something was pulling on her robes from behind. Yuki reached behind her and gently pushed whatever was clutching her robes aside, revealing a young boy. He looked to be three years old. His hair was black, messy, and short, he wore Earth Kingdom robes, was pale skinned, and his eyes were gold.

"Everyone, this is my son Ryuu."

Ryuu took one look at the people in the room and hid behind his mother again.

"He's a bit shy." she explained.

"Would he like some tea?" Iroh asked kindly

Yuki looked at her son who looked back up at her. He nodded and she smiled at Iroh who began to prepare some tea.

She introduced the shy child to every one in the room, starting with Aang the Avatar and ending with-

"This is my friend Katara and her husband Zuko." Yuki told Ryuu.

Katara smiled widely and gave him and little wave and Zuko gave him one of his rare smiles.

"They're going to have a baby in a few months." she added. She had been with the others a few days prior when Toph announced that Katara and Zuko were indeed going to have a baby.

Ryuu got out from behind his mother and walked over to Katara. He put his hand on her stomach. Katara was a bit suprised by this.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Mommy said that I used to be in her tummy, and she could feel me kicking." Katara smiled at this.

"You won't be able to feel it until later on." She told him. "And we can't tell if it's a boy or a girl right now. You'll have someone to play with later on, does that sound nice?"

Ryuu looked up at Katara and smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

Next up, the epilogue and you'll finally know what the baby will be (gender and bender wise)


	51. Epilogue

Here it is. The epilogue. After this it's officially over. I'd like to thank my betareader ZStar2010 for helping me, trex989 for all the help and suggestions like the what I could do for the wedding ceremony, all my reviewers and readers. It's been fun writing this fic

Happy birthday to my betareader ZStar2010. I've decided to put up the epilogue today for him because of this. This is my way of saying thanks for all the help and for putting up with me this passed year

* * *

"Come on! Push!"

It was very early in the morning and Katara, her face sweaty, strained, and looking very much in pain, was in labor. She kept pushing while Gran Gran kept coaching her. Standing on either side of her holding her hands were Zuko and Sokka. Yuki and Suki were in the room also and coaching her through this.

"You're almost there dear, just keep going!"

Katara did one more push and heard crying. Exhausted, she looked up and saw Gran Gran cleaning a crying baby.

"It's a girl."

Panting, Katara smiled up at Zuko who smiled back. She closed her eyes to rest when she felt something and gasped.

Gran Gran noticed this for she handed the baby to Suki and said, "We're not done yet! Push dear! Push!"

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT DONE?" Sokka yelled out but nobody could hear him over Katara's screams as she started to push again.

"Come on Katara you can do this!" Zuko assured her.

After more pushing and screaming, more crying was heard.

"It's a boy."

Katara lay there, even more exhausted than before, panting and sweating. Zuko pushed her hair out of her face. He looked very concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Too tired to speak, Katara smiled a little and nodded.

Yuki and Suki helped Gran Gran clean the babies. Zuko held his son while Yuki held the daughter up for Katara to see since she was too tired to hold her herself.

"Hello Kya." Katara whispered to her daughter. She raised her hand and ran a finger across her daughter's cheek. The baby cooed quietly at her mother's touch.

Zuko smiled down at his son who looked back up with blue eyes.

"Hi Lu Ten," he whispered, "I'm your daddy." he held Lu Ten closer to Katara so that he'd be able to see his mother. "And this is your mommy."

Katara smiled at her son and touched his cheek too. "Hello." she whispered, "Welcome to the free world."

Zuko smiled at her and she smiled back before closing her eyes to rest. He laid Lu Ten in a small cot and Yuki did the same thing with the extra cot Sokka had brought in. He pat Zuko on the shoulder before he left the room with Gran Gran, Yuki, and Suki to tell the others waiting outside the news. Zuko sat in the chair next to Katara's bed and ran his fingers through her hair as she slept.

"You did great Katara." he whispered to her.

With her eyes still closed, Katara smiled.

* * *

Outside the room Aang, Toph, Iroh, Mai, and Ty Lee were waiting for news. Ryuu, now four years old, was there too and he was sleeping on Ty Lee's lap. After during the past eight months he's slowly warmed up to the gaang and wasn't shy around them anymore. Aang was pacing looking very nervous; they could hear Katara's screams from there.

"Will you stop that already?" Toph said angrily. "You're starting to give me a headache!"

Aang stopped pacing. "I just can't stand hearing Katara scream like that."

"Katara will be just fine." said Iroh, "She is a very strong young lady."

The doors leading to the corridors burst open and Hakoda and Bato ran into the room. They had gotten a mesage from Sokka that Katara was going to have her baby soon.

"How is she?" Hakoda asked urgently

"We haven't gotten any news yet." said Ty Lee.

Katara's screams then stopped and the sound of baby crying was heard. Everybody looked at the door to the other room, waiting for someone to come out. When they heard her screaming again they looked at each other, surprised and confused. They could hear Sokka yelling something but they couldn't hear it over Katara's screams. After a few more minutes, the screaming had stopped again and this time she didn't scream again. A baby crying could be heard again. A few minutes later Gran Gran, Sokka, Yuki, and Suki left the other room, slowly and quietly closing the door behind them.

"Is Katara okay?" Hakoda asked

"She's going to be fine," Gran Gran assured him, "She just needs rest."

"And the baby?"

"Very healthy."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Ty Lee

"Um..." Yuki looked at Sokka and Suki.

"It's both." said Sokka

Hakoda's eyes widened. "Both? You mean..."

"Zuko and Katara have twins."

"A girl named Kya and a boy named Lu Ten." said Yuki. She took Ryuu from Ty Lee. "We'll be able to see them tomorrow. Until then we're going to need to get some sleep too, this has been a tiring night."

Everybody left the room to get home or to get to the rooms in the palace they were staying in. When they were gone, someone entered went into the room Zuko, Katara, and the babies were in.

Still sitting in the chair next to the bed but now leaning on the bed fast asleep with his hand still on the sleeping Katara's cheek was Zuko. The babies were resting in their cots. The person who had entered the room approached Zuko and ran their fingers through his hair. They slowly ran their hand across his scarred cheek. The person then turned their attention to the babies. They quietly went to the babies and they ran a finger along Kya's cheek

"What are you doing?"

The person jumped and turned to see Zuko getting out of his chair and looking angry. When he recognized the person his anger was replaced with shock.

"Mom?"

Ursa smiled sadly at her son.

"Hello Zuko."

* * *

That's right, Zuko and Katara have twins and Ursa has returned! Kya the firebender and Lu Ten the waterbender. oh and guess what? I'MA MAKIN A SEQUEL! :D yeah I had so much fun writing this I decided to make a sequel. You'll learn about Ryuu and Yuki's past, there'll be angst and romance and all those lovely things

GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!


	52. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

I'm organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


End file.
